Black Sword Saint vol 1
by trainheartnet560
Summary: Well I died... and was reborn. In my favorite anime no less. I also have a gamer ability using the SAO system. With my abilities I will protect the one I love and save everyone I can
1. chapter 1

**CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE BEEN REBORN AND CHOSEN AS THE GAMER!**

This is the first thing i see after waking up from being killed. Well I've been reborn...meaning I'm a baby. Shit. At least I didn't have to experience birth.*shiver*

Putting that aside for now let's look at this box in front of my face. Hmmmm, it looks quite a bit like the SAO messages you see in the anime...

 **YOUR GAMER SYSTEM IS BASED OFF ALL THE SWORD ART ONLINE ONLINE FRANCHISE, INCLUDING ANIME,GAMES, AND LIGHT NOVELS. DUE TO BEING A NEWBORN THE SYSTEM WILL TEMPORARILY SHUT DOWN.**

Damnit. Oh well, it's true that as a baby i wouldn't be able to really do anything...

Oh, I just now noticed the two people hovering around me. I feel myself being picked up and when i get to see their I'm really surprised! This woman, who must be my mother, is really beautiful! She has light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

She then starts to speak, but i can't understand a thing...yay i get to learn a new language.

I then get passed to a muscular man with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a decent sized beard. All in all he looks like a bad ass.

So these two are my parents? I'm gonna be quite good looking when i get older then, heh heh.

 **3 months later**

Over the past few months I've learned a few things. One is my name, I'm Regis Brassard. My mom's name is Emeline and my father is Florent. Second thing i learned is that i am in France, meanimg that language was French. Sounds fun. Next thing is that i am in the early ages if the lack of electronic lights mean anything. Whether i'm in a fantasy version of France i have no clue. Everthing does look anime-ish though...

 **1 year later**

I can now walk and can do that gibberish talking that most babies at my age do. Oh don't get me wrong, I've got the language down pretty well. It would just look suspicious if a baby a little over 1 started to talk full sentences. Reading on the other hand is a whole other story. (pun intended) Basically I'm just starting to get it.

Another thing I learned was what my parents do. My father is a village guard (cliche, i know) and my mom is a stay-at-home mother. I love my parents with all my heart this time and they love me back. While in my last life my dad was a useless, abusing drunkard this one loved and showed lots of affection to both mom and i.

Oh, i figured out that I'm not in a fantasy/magic world...i think. I mean i do have a gamer ability and everyone in this place looks to perfect! I mean there are average looking people but even they don't have any blemishes! Remember how i said that I'm going to be quite the looker? Well i predicted right, i have brown hair a shade lighter than dad with the same bright green eyes as him. I got an ahoge on the top of my head as well. Now that i think about it i look a lot like Tatsumi from Akame Ga Kill.

 **9 months later**

I am extremely exited for today! I can finally leave the house! Mom says her best friend just had a baby not so long ago and we're going out to meet my future friend.

Currently mom and i are sitting in a wagon going to mom's friends' house. " We're almost there. Are you ready to meet new people Regis?" Mom asked. I nodded my head in an exited way with my ahoge swishing back and forth. " hahaha! I'm exited too, it's been awile since i last saw her." mom says in equally exited tone.

After a few more minutes of waiting a large cottage and a barn next to it came into view. Huh, must be farmers...wonder if i can help out in the future. "Here we are! My friends name is Isabelle, okay?" I nodded i. response as the front door opened to show a really beautiful blonde women with a nice... figure. This further cements the idea I'm in some anime. Seriosly these people are far too beautiful to-

"Emeline!" Miss beautiful lady exlaimed before hugging mom. Mom quickly returned the hug back and let out a squeal "Isabelle!" She called back in joy.

I instantly retreated to the side with my hands over my ears to block out the high pitched noise of women chattering away.'phew, that was a close one!' My mom and Isabelle proceed to catch up, completely ignoring my existence. Oh well if there was one thing being a baby taught me, it was patience. After all i spent months of only being able to eat, sleep, shit, and piss for months.

After what felt like years, miss Isabelle finally realized we were srill on her porch and that i was just standing there, she gasps.

"oh my, I'm so sorry! Come in, lets find a seat." She says as she invites us in. We come to a table and some seats were mom and Isabelle then sit down at. I start to climb up my moms lap, she picks me up and places me there. Miss blonde then goes full blown aunty on me."Awww, he's so cute!" She coos as she squeezes my cheeks. Damnit why the cheeks? I know theres a bit of baby fat but still...

"He's so polite for his age! He didn't complain at all when we were out at the porch." Isabelle exclaims while looking at me. "He's always been like that, though he is usually more talkative than this. Must be because he is meeting new people." Mom replied back. Well I'm sorry, dont want to look like some freaky two year old. Not to mension that i was quite the inteovert in my past life. They then went back to catching up when the sound of a babies cry was heard throughout the house. Miss blonde then looks a little worried so she gets up to go calm her baby, mom also gets up to go see. I didn'tknow what to do so i just followed them.

"shhh shhh, it alright little one mommies here." Isabelle lulls. I just stood there watching while she calmed the baby down. When the baby stopped crying i went up to Isabelle and pointed at the baby in her arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asks curiously. No i don't think that would be a good--

She just plops the baby right in my arms! Oi, what the fuck!? What if i dropped her damnit!? Though surprisingly i could hold her just fine. I look down and am immediately lost in those beautiful amythest eyes. The baby looks at me curiously and i just give her a warm smile. She grabs my shirt in a death grip and start to giggle. Awwwww.

"Whats her name?" Mom asks while smiling at the scene. Thank you mom. "Jeanne" huh sounds familiar. "Jeanne d'arc" Isabelle says fondly. Oh...OH SHIT! I'm holding a future saint in my arms... and I'm in the fate series.

 ***DING***

 **SYSTEM PARTIALLY ACTIVATING...**

 **UNLOCKING STATS...**

 **UNLOCKING FRIENDS...**

 **UNLOCKING BGM...**

oh fuck yeah!

\--

 **diclaimer**

 **i do not own fate/stay night or any of the fate series nor do i own sword art online**

 **this is my first ever fan fic so just know that it will be very rough around the edges.**

 **you will learn more on his system next chapter after a time skip. I will try to release more chapters this week**


	2. chapter 2

**4 years later**

 ***DING**

 **THROUGH STRENUOUS EXERCISE YOU HAVE INCREASED AGI 1**

Its been 4 years since i unlocked a portion of my ability. I've discovered a few things about this system over the years. One, i can increase my stats through exercise thankfully. I didn't know if i was going to be able to do that due to not being able to in the anime (for obvious reasons), but thankfully i can. Though it is really tough to get it to increase, must be to make it more real and less suspicious. Here are my current stats

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LV 1**

 **HP 760/760**

 **SP LOCKED**

 **MAX SSC LOCKED**

 **CURRENT PRM:**

 **ATTACK** **21**

 **DEFENCE 19**

 **ATTRIBUTES PRM:**

 **STR (0) 14**

 **DEX (0) 11**

 **VIT (0) 9**

 **AGI (0) 16**

 **MAIN SKILL:**

 **BLOCKED**

 **BLOCKED**

 **EXP:**

 **BLOCKED**

Yeah, there is still quite a bit of the system being blocked from me. I'm just happy i can at least see my attributes and increase them. Even if it does take a lot of work. It will probably go faster when i unlock the whole system.

Another thing that i found is that yes i acually have to swipe down with my index and middle finger to bring up the menu. Thankfully no-one else can see the screen. Though i do get funny looks some times for swiping... oh well. I just try to make sure I'm alone when i check my stats or friends.

That leads me to the next thing i found out. As long as someone you know is on the friends list you can check there reputation or rank of friendship, see were they are on the map and if you are at least on the 2nd tier you can see their stats. As an example here is my dads

 **FLORENT BRASSARD MALE LV 26**

 **HP 7200/7200**

 **SP 0/0**

 **CURRENT PRM:**

 **ATTACK 108**

 **DEFENCE 125**

 **ATTRIBUTES PRM:**

 **STR 96**

 **DEX 45**

 **VIT 101**

 **AGI 41**

 **MAIN SKILL:**

 **1H SWORD 234.2**

 **FRIENDSHIP:**

 **CLOSE RANK 4 73/100**

Yep, my dad is pretty strong and would make a great tank. Though i wonder how he got so strong when there isn't any attacks on the village. Maybe he trains a lot... I'll have to ask him sometime.

Something else that i discovered was there is a lot that is blocked on the menu.

 **EQUIPMENT (X)**

 **SKILL (X)**

 **ITEM (X)**

 **MAP**

 **QUEST (X)**

 **FRIEND**

 **BUFF LIST (X)**

 **DUNGEON(X)**

 **BGM**

More than half the stuff is blocked! Plus dungeon sounds bad ass damnit! I want my quests too! Oh well I'll just have to wait, i guess.

The map is nice because i can keep it as a little mini map thats always in the corner of my view. So its safe to say i will never get lost in the village, heh. I can also expand it and zoom in to see more in detail.

Well now that I'm all done with my morning exercise let's go help out at the blacksmith till noon. Since two years ago I've started to help out a little around the village. My favorite is the blacksmith of course. In my previous life i always wanted to try out smithing. I may not be able to acually smith yet, but I'm learning by watching. Usually when i help out the blacksmith just has me carry the wood over. He says it will help increase my strength. Which it does (the stat as well, sometimes) heh heh.

He always tries to give me money for helpimg out but like i tell everyone else i don't need it. I usually tell him that he's teaching me to blacksmith for free. Plus I'm 6... i don't really need the money as much as these people.

As i walk up to the little workshop i make sure to grab a stack of the wood out front and bring it with me.

TINK* *TINK*

When i walk in I'm greeted by the cool sounds of a hammer shaping burning hot metal. The smith notices me and gives me a smile.

"Just on time lad, come and put some of the wood in the fire." He instructs me. I do as he says and fan the fire a bit to keep it hot "what are you smithing today" I ask with a bit of exitment.

"I'm making a sword for the guard captain. He requested a new one just the other day" was the reply i got. I can feel my ahoge going back and forth at the thought of seeing a sword be smithed. Out of all my time here this would be the first time i see a sword being made.

"Hahaha, you sure are exited! I've finished the blade but need to put the handle on, want to help lad?" He questioned. I eagerly nodded my head. "Alright take this handle here. We need to burn the shape of the handle portion of the blade in it." As he says that he hands me a hollow piece of wood and tells me to hold it out in front of me. I do as he says and he sticks the burning hot blade in the hollow portion to mold it.

"Alright lad, next take this knife and shave off any of the imperfections to make it comfortable to hold." He commands. I take the knife and molded handle to a seat and whittle away. After a little while i hand it back to him and he proceeds to stick it on. The last thing he does is hammer another piece of metal at the end and wrap the wood with leather.

"This is one of the best blades i have ever made. Thank you, lad, for the help. Now lets try this baby out." He says with pride. He then goes outside to a stick of wood that is sticking out of the ground and slashes it. "Yep, this seems like a mighty fine blade to me." He says while inspecting the blade. The smith then goes back in the shop to get a sheathe. When he comes back out he hands me the sword.

"Can you go give this to the captain. You know were the guard house is right? Your dad works there after all, hahaha!" He says. "yes, i know were to go." I say as i take the sheathed blade.

I then look at my mini map for the quickest route and take off. After 15 or so minutes of walking i get to the guard house and see my dad on his shift.

"Hey there, son! what are doing here and why do you have a sword?" My father asks. I then tell him I'm here to deliver the sword to the captain and he tells me were he is.

I go inside and find the captain almost immediately talking to one of the other guards. "You don't need to worry, but if you are concerned about this unknown man then we will increase the guards on duty." The captain said to the worried looking guard. Unknown man? Is there someone in the village? "Thank you, sir. That man just gave me a weird feeling when i questioned him." The guard says before walking out.

After the guard walks out of the room i enter and go up to the captain to give him his blade. "hello mr. captain, the blacksmith told me to deliver this blade to you." I said tp make my presence known and finish the job.

The captain notices me and smiles with a twinkle of mirth in his eye."ah, Regis. Why thank you my boy, you must be tired to have carried that sword all the way here." He says as he accepts the sword."no, not really. I'm used to walking a lot due to walking over to the D'arc farm when the wagon isn't going over. speaking of which i need to go or the wagon will be leaving without me." I say goodbye as i hurry to were the wagon is.

As i was running i didn't see the man in front of me in time and ran straight into him."I'm so sorry sir, i wasn't paying enough attention to whats in front of me." I apologised while slightly berating myself for my carelessness. I then got a good look at the man and had to hide a shudder. He was a bald man with scars on his face and a slightly sadistic smile when he looked at me."Its fine boy, but maybe i should teach you some manners?" He said while his smile deepened and gained more of a sadistic look."no thank you, have a good day!" I replied back before getting the hell out of there.

I ran as fast as i could till i got to the wagon. The man at the front of the wagon smiled upon seeing me and told me to hop on. Which i did so while thinking about that man i saw.

'Was he the unkown person the guard was talkimg about. He gave off dangerous vibes.' I thought while slighty shivering. I then decide to put that on the back of my mlnd as i turn on _a tender feeling_ and let myself relax.

 **diclaimer**

 **i do not own any of the fate series or sword art online**

 **Hello once again, this chapter revealed a little bit of his abilities. I plan on completely unlocking them after next chapter.**

 **As for the sword skills, they will still be there but they will be a little less predictable and there won't be that paralyze effect after using a skill. He will also be able to chain skills together like in Realization.**

 **The story will pick up more in the following chapters and the chapter length will increase as well.**

 **As for whether or not he will die and come back as a servant, i wont say too much. He will die but he won't be coming back as a servant. Thia won't happen till volume 2 so not for a while.**


	3. chapter 3

While i was just sitting in the wagon i allowed my thoughts to drift over to my previous life. I never really had any friends due to being a major introvert. Though my one friend did say i was somewhat scary to approach due to my seemingly emotionless expression i usually wore. It's not like i was emotionless or anything, i just got good at hiding them because of my circumstances at home. If i did show emotions i would either look constanly pissed or depressed.

Though i am grateful for my friend. She really helped me open up my closed heart and keep me from acually becoming emotionless. Now that i think about it, I wonder how she took my death... I was planning on leaving to go to the same collage as her 2 or so weeks after my death. We both wanted to be in the video game department. She was going for game design and i was going for programming. I remember how her mom would always say we would be perfect for each other. I would usually respond with something along the lines of 'i don't deserve someone like her' or 'she can do better than me'. She would usually look pretty upset after that though, maybe she did like me. Then I started to think about how my father-

"alright we're here boy." The man at the front said. I quickly banished those deppressing thoughts and nodded my head in thanks to the driver. There's no need to dwell on the past, i have all i could ever wish for here. I have loving parents, and great friends (one being a future saint).

While i was walking toward the porch, i saw a blonde blur rush and jump right at me. Surprised i quickly caught the blur and fell down on my back. When i looked down green eyes met bright amythest eyes. "Geez, i told you to stop doing that Jeanne." I said in a slightly exasperated tone as i got up.

"You were taking to long." She replied while pouting. She then held up her arms while looking at me expectantly. I just sighed and bent down while turning my back towards the 4 year old, silently telling her to get on. Once i felt a weight on my back and arms around my neck i proceeded to walk to the porch were two boys were waiting.

The older of the two was the second oldest sibling of the d'arc family and his name is Pierre. He's about an inch or two taller than me and only a couple months older. He has the d'arc blonde hair thats naturally wavy.

 **PIERRE D'ARC MALE LV. 1**

 **FRIENDSHIP:**

 **RANK 3 46/100**

The next one is the younger one and his name being Jean. He is roughly half an inch smaller than me and has the same hair color and style as both his older brothers.

 **JEAN D'ARC MALE LV 1**

 **FRIENDSHIP:**

 **RANK 3 46/100**

""Regis!!"" They both exclaim seeing me walking up to them. "Alright Jeanne, it's time to get off me now." I tell my passenger.

"no" She says instantly while tightening her grip around my neck. I can feel my eye twitch."I'm not your horse dang it!" i exclaim while moving around in an attempt to get her off. I just let go of her legs, but she still just hangs on... curses.

I then look at the brother's and silently plead for help. They just start laughing their asses off. Those traitors. Fine time to step up my game. "If you let go i will give you a present." I say hoping to persuade her. Apparently it worked because the weight on my back vanishes and i turn to the girl giving me an exited look as i reach into my pocket. I pull out a piece of candy and give it to her while patting her head.

 **DING***

My eye twitches once more when i see that little orange music note that flies out of her head. "thank' you!" She says cutely while eating the candy.

 **JEANNE D'ARC FEMALE LV 1**

 **FRIENDSHIP:**

 **RANK 4 11/100**

"so were's jac?" I ask looking for the eldest brother. "He has to finish up his chores. We already finished ours so we can come out to play." was Jeans response.

"So what are we going to play today?" Pierre asked me. I slightly contemplated before reponding "How about hide and seek?"

"okay i be it!" Exclaimed Jeanne. Once she said that she closed her eyes and started to count down... well tried to count down. Nonetheless we all still had enough

time to go hide. I decide to hide behind the barn while the other two both hide in the same spot, up a tree. Unfortunately Jean wasn't quiet enough and caused the both of them to be found rather quickly.

After a little while of aimless searching i see Jeanne coming over in my direction from my map. I decided to help her out a little and stick my foot out from behind the corner. Sure enough in a few seconds i hear quick footsteps coming over to my direction.

"Found you!" Jeanne says with pure excitement. I chuckle before patting her head."You sure did, didn't you. Geez your really observant!" I praised while petting her. I got a cute giggle and 3 orange music notes as a response.

 **JEANNE D'ARC FEMALE LV 1**

 **FRIENSHIP:**

 **RANK 4 13/100**

After that we played a few more rounds everyone taking turns being it. The siblings then go play a little ways away while i go in the shade of a tree and lay down there. I quickly drift off to a dreamless sleep on the comfortable grass.

A while later i wake up feeling a weight on my chest and a head of braided blonde hair in my face. I let out a light chuckle seeing Jeanne asleep on her favorite pillow, me. I gently pet her head while idly thinking about the future. I don't want this innocent little girl to see war and to become a martyr just because of some stipid prediction, but i don't know if i can even stop it.

"Dinner's ready!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Jeans voice. I gently shake Jeanne in an attempt to wake her up. "mugnya~" Was the extremely cute response that i recieved. I then started to shake her a little more and once i saw her eye's flicker open i told her dinners ready. We then go meet up at the dinner table and say prayer before we eat.

After dinner all of us go back outside and sit down to talk. When i look over to jac, i see that he seems to be contemplating something with a serious face. "Hey, what's wrong Jac?" I ask with slight worry for my friend.

"Ah, it's just that dad asked me what i want to do when i grow up." Jac says looking slightly toubled over it. I can understand that, after all i asked myself that before i knew that i wanted to be a programmer in my previous life. "So, what do you want to do?" Jean asks innocently.

Jac seems to contemplate something again until he seems to have made a desicion. "I'm going to join the army and protect my country." Jac spoke with determination. Pierre and Jean both look at Jac with stars in their eye.

"If your joining the army, then so am i!" Pierre declares.

"Me too!" Jean states.

Jeanne just looks at her brothers wondering what their talking about. I can't help but feel a little sad that they want to go fight wars. While it's admiral, i know what war does to the mind. I may not have been in any wars but I've seen what war did to my grandparents and my friends dad. My grandpa would occasionally burst out yelling for his friend that he couldn't save and my friends dad would sometimes attack you if you accidentally bumped into him. The only thing war brings is hate and despair yet we are so quick to start one.

"What about you Jeanne what do you want to do when you grow up?" Jean asks. It takes a little while for us to get her to understand what we mean, but when she does she looks at us with determination that surprises me. "I'm gonna end wars" She says with fire in her eyes.

I can't help but feel conflicted when i hear that. I mean i feel proud that she already has that idea but I'm also sad. I mean she does end the war but in the end she gets killed because of a bastard of a king.

The brothers all look at their little sister with proud eyes as they go to her patting her head and giving her hugs. "What about you, Regis." Jeanne says after getting away from her brothers.

I think for a second before patting her head and smile. " I want to protect the ones i hold dear to me and save all those who i can. I want to be a hero peole can rely on." I know thats a childish dream and a lot like Emiya Shirous' dream, but i know i can't save everyone. I don't want to be a hero of justice that saves everyone, i just want to help the one's in front of me while protecting my circle of friends and family. Lucky for me I have a great ability that i can use to accomplish my dream.

I didn't notice the look of respect coming from the brother. Nor did i see the utter adorement and slight hero worship in Jeannes' eyes.

We ended up chatting for a little while longer until it was time to go. Since the wagon wasn't going to be coming back i have to jog home. I don't really complain since this will help increase my agility. After a while of jogging i can see the village and give it one final push.

 ***DING***

 **DUE TO STRENUOUS EXERICISE YOUR AGI WENT UP BY 1**

 **AGI** **(0)** 17

As i enter the village i notice that it seemes extremely quiet. There's no one outside, that's weird. I notice Granny Cadea walking away from a house. Everyone says that she is a witch but i think she's just really smart. She's definitely the smartest person in the village, that's for sure.I I walk over to her wondering whats going on.

"Hey granny, what's happenimg? Where is everyone?" I ask having a slight foreboding feeling. Granny turns around surprised until snhe looks at me with soft eye's. "Everyone is inside because of a weird man that was sighted in the village today." Granny says softly.

I instantly think back to the man that i ran into this morning. "I think i saw him earlier today." I have to surpress a shiver when i remember that man and the strange feeling i got from him. Granny instanly looks back down at me. "What did he look like." She said while looking at me curiously. "He was bald with scars on his face. I got a really weird feeling when i was around him, so i ran away as fast as i could."

"Thank you, Regis. Now, make sure you go straight home alright?" She tells me. "okay, but be safe Granny" Her eyes soften again as she nods.

I run to my house while keeping an eye on my mini map just to be sure. I thankfully see my mom inside, but dad seems to still be at the guard house working.

As i get inside i am instantly embraced by mom. "Oh there you are, Regis. I was so worried because they told us to stay inside and you weren't around here." Mom says in relief. "Granny says there's a strange man in the village. Will everyone be okay?" I know it's silly to ask that, but i can't help but want to be reassured everything will be okay. "Yes, I'm sure everything will be fine by the morning. Now why don't you go to bed, okay sweety?" I nod as i head to my room feeling tired from all the things i did today.

 **A few hours later**

I waken to a bad feeling i got all of a sudden. I notice a light from my window so i quickly get up to check it out. My eyes widen as i looked out the window, i saw the house across from us lighting up in bright orange flames. I panicked when i heard screams from all over the village and quickly ran out of my room.

As i got to the living room area mom burst into the room. "Regis we need to get out, now!" I nodded and we were about to run to the door when a loud bang noise came from it. "We need to hide" My mom grabbed my hand and we hid under a table by the wall.

 ***CRASH***

My heart leapt in my chest when i heard the door break down and splinter. "Search the house for anything valuable." Commanded a familiar voice. "Of course" Was the response. It seems there are two men at our home. So our village is being attacked by bandits?

One of the bandits go to another room while one stays looking for anything of value. My mom brings me close and whispers in my ear. "I'm going to distract him while you run away, got it?" She leaves no room to argue while she looks at me sternly. I could only fearfully nod as i got ready to go.

My mom then get out of cover and strikes the man on the back of his head.I instantly run to the door way but stop and look back as i got there. I saw the man get up looking angry at having gotten hit.

"Look at what we go here... a little bitch with some fight in her."He says as he punches mom in the stomach and the kicks her a few times. "oh,i don't want to damage you too much. Need to keep you in good condition before we sell you of as a slave, but i don't see why i can't have some fun with you. Lets see how tough you are when I'm raping you, hahahahaha!"

My blood runs cold as his words brought back a flashback of my father raping my mom right in front of me. I then feel white hot rage course through my body. I spot a spintered peice of wood on the floor, i grab it and run toward the dirty bastard as he takes his pants down.

"ahhhhhh" The man screams as i plunge the wood straight into the back of his leg. I don't give him time to do anything as i the take the wood out and proceeded to stab him through the neck, killing him.

I look down at the dead body and suddenly feel the erge to vomit. I put a hand over my mouth as i go to my mother. The house gets hot all of a sudden and i see flames from my parents room. "You little bastard!" Is all i hear before something jumps in front of me while embracing me.

 **SQUELCH***

A sickening noise was heard as i felt the thing embracing me collapse. I look to see my mother on the floor with a knife sticking out of her back and the scar faced man standing behind her. It took me two seconds to realise the fact that my mom just took my hit for me.

"Look at what you did you little brat! I was going to sell her off and now i can't because she saved a little runt like you. Well i guess i could still have some fun with her body" He finishes with a sick grin.

I once again feel deep rage, though this time it's even greater.

 **TINK***

I distinctly hear the sound of a hammer striking an anvil before my body is flooded with a strength greater than ever before.

As the bastard gets closer i quickly take the knife out of my mom and use it to stab his foot. "ahhh, shit!!" He lurched in pain and punches me in the face. I'm barely fazed as i put all my power in my right leg and kick out at his knee. His knee made a cracking noise as his whole leg bent backwards and he collapsed on the ground.

 ***SPLURT***

My right legs' muscles and blood vessels burst, sending great pain through my whole body. I don't pay it any mind, though, as i quickly jump on the bastard and stab the knife into his chest. I do it a few times just in case.

 ***SPLURT***

This time my arm bursts and as the adrenaline wears of pain erupts from my right side. I almost black out from the pain but manage to stay up. I look at the bandit i just killed amd instantly release all my dinner on the floor. I check my HP just to make sure.

 **HP 23/760**

It's low but I'm alive at least. I crawl over to mom and check her HP.

 **EMELINE BRASSARD** **HP 7/500**

 **EMELINE BRASSARD HP 6/500**

Nononono! Its going down! "Mom!" I see her eyes flicker and look at me weakly. "My baby boy... your alright. Thank goodness. Listen... I don't want you... to blame yourself... i chose to protect you... protect your loved ones... be a hero like you said... take this necklace... and pass it to some one you love... when your time is up. Know that i will always be with you when you wear it... I will...always...love...you." Mom says as she gives me a emerald necklace.

 **EMELINE BRASSARD HP 0/100**

 **STATUS:**

 **DECEASED**

I read those words and felt something break within me. It happened again... i lost my mom again.

The fire spreads and a support beam over me starts to fall. I can't move in time with my body the way it is. As i see the pillar fall the last thing i hear is someone yelling something. "GANDR!"

 ***DING***

My visions then fades to black.

 **CADEA POV**

I'm running with reinforced legs and my staff to the Brasdard house when i feel a pulse of prana. I increase my pace further to see a support beam about to crush a bloodied Regis. Without thinking i quickly thrust my staff out. "GANDR!" The magic makes the pillar explode and saves the boy.

I bolt over there and grab Regis and Emeline. I drag them to safety and notice the lifeless corpse of Emeline. I feel sad as i see there was yet another person i was unable to save.

I gasp in shock when my eyes are than laid on the boy. I can sense the residue prana flow through the boys newly awakened magic circuits. His right leg and arm's blood vessels are all bursted from over reinforcing his limbs.

How is this possible? I didn't feel any prana from the boy earlier. Did he activate his circuits out of desperation? Even more impossible is the fact that he reinforced his limbs. Thats considered difficult due to the chance of hurting yourself if put too much prana in your limbs. While he did hurt himself, by all right his arm and leg should have practily exploded since he just awakened.

I decided to do a simple structural grasp on him and found that he has 25 high quality circuits. I also see something that surprises me again. His body is fixing itself at an increased rate! With these injuries he would have been bed ridden for a month at least, but with his healing speed it will be at most a week. How very curious.

I will think about this later, now i need to get the boy to a bed. I pick up Regis and look at him with a bit of pity. A boy only the age of six was forced to kill **and** he lost both his parents all in one day. While his body may heal fast, his mind surely won't.

Before i head off i take glance at Emeline. 'i will have to come get her body and lay her near her husband. At least they will be together in death.' With that last thought i took off toward the D'arc farm with a broken boy in my arms.

 **diclaimer**

 **i do not own any of the fate series or anything other than my characters.**

 **Phew, this chapter was depressing to write. Looks like regis lost everything once again. The next chapter will be a mix between Jeanne, Cadea, and Regis pov. The full system will finally be unlocked too. I can't wait!**

 **I'm planning on sticking some skills from other anime on his skill list and some other surprises as well.**

 **thank you for reading!**


	4. chapter 4

**CADEA** **POV**

I see the farm and thank god it's un- harmed. I get to the door and knock on it somewhat impatiently. After a few moments a disheveled Isabelle opens the door.

"We need to get Regis on a bed immediately." I say urgently. She notices Regis on my back and takes in his appearance. She looks like she's about to shed tears but quickly leads me to a room were i let the boy down on the bed after wiping off some of the blood.

As we were placing him on the bed three brothers came in the room after hearing their friend was injured. They took one look at him and the two younger brothers start to cry while Jac looks sick. After calming down the brothers Jeanne walks in the room worrying for her best friend.

"No don't look!" Jac yells as he covers her eyes and takes her out of the room. Thank god she didn't see him. Lord knows she cares for him more than even her brothers, she would be traumatised seeing Regis like this.

His leg looks purple and is oozing blood out even now. While his arm isn't as bad it still is that unsettling color.

Isabelle walks in with some bandages and wet towels. "We need to get him cleaned up and bandaged." She said though her eye's are a bit puffy.

After we wipe him down and carefully bandage him we sit down by his bed. "What happened? We could see all the smoke from here" She asks while getting her emotions under control. "The village was raided by a group of bandits. While about half the people were able to escape, the other half was killed or going to be sold off as slaves. I found Regis like this by two dead bandits. He used reinforcement on his leg and arm. Apparently he just awakened his dorment circuits." I explain to her.

She looks horrified with her hands over her mouth and eyes open wide. "What about Emeline and Florent" She asks with eyes full of hope. I cringed remembering the scene of Florent getting stabbed and Emelines' corpse next to Regis. "Florent was helping people evacuate when he was blindsided and stabbed. As for Emeline she was dead when i got there. She had a bruise on her face and a stab wound in her back." The hope was quickly replaced by tears when Isabelle heard the news and broke down sobbing.

I look to Regis with pity. "The poor boy was right next to her when i found them. He probably fought to protect his mother but she still ended up dying. Plus i doubt he even knows about his father passing."

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" She asked after getting her sobs under control. "At most a week" she looked astonished and was going to say something but i cut her off. "He is healing at an unbelievable rate. His muscles and tendons that bursted are patching themselves together as we speak. The thing I'm worried about is his mind." I say grimly. Isabelle looks confused with what i said. "His mind?"

"Yes, his mind. My guess is he had to kill those two bandits in order to protect Emeline, but he failed anyway. He is not the kind of person who sinply kills and does not feel anything from it. Not only that he doesn't even know that his Father was killed. Like i said, his body may be healed but his spirit will be broken." I say as i took his hand for comfort.

Upon holding his left hand i nitice that he seems to be holding something in it. I open it up to see a emerald necklace. "What is this?" I ask as i examine the necklace. There doesn't seem to be anything enchanted in it, just a normal necklace. "That's the necklace Emelines' mom gave her before she passed away. Emeline would alway wear it in memory of her mother. She said it's a symbol telling her that her mom is always watching over her. She must have given it to him with the same thoughts as her mother." I see. I move closer to Regis and proceed to put the necklace around his neck.

We sat there in silence both thinking on what to do next when the door opened to reveal Jeanne. Her amythest eyes flicker between me and her mother, no doubt trying to see if she will be taken out again. When she see's us not move she runs over to the bed.

The instant she sees practically half his body mummified she starts to sniffle. She takes his hand and starts to pray for a speedy recovery. Isabelle and i take one final glance at the bed and the boy on it before leaving Jeanne alone.

 **JEANEE POV**

I pray as i hold on to my friends hand, for his speedy recovery. I don't really understand what happened but i can see that Regis is hurt amd that's enough for me to stay in the room to pray for him.

Regis is always there for me. Ever since i was a baby he looked out for me. So i think its fair to be there for him when he is hurt.

 **5 DAYS LATER**

Mom and i are at the village again, helping whoever we can. I can't do very much but i can help cheer people up and carry the smaller stuff.

Everyday i go visit Regis, though i can only hold his hand in comfort or pray.

After we finished helping for the day we quickly go home so we can check on Regis. Granny said that he should wake up soon. I can't wait to talk to him again, though he's going to carry me on his back. For a whole day for making me worry that much.

"He's awake now." Granny says with... a tired voice? What ever he's awake! I run toward his room

"It's just as i feared Isabelle..."

 **REGIS POV**

 **A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

I slowly open up my eyes and take in the room around me. Why am i here? Then it all floods back to me the raid and... Mom! I quickly open my menu and go to my friends list and tap moms name, its all greyed out.

 **EMELINE BRASSARD**

 **STATUS**

 **DECEASED**

I can only read that with little emotion, my foolish belief that she might acually be alive is crushed. What about father? I scroll through the list till i reach dad. I could feel myself losing more hope when i see his name greyed out.

 **FLORENT BRASSAR** **D**

 **STATUS**

 **DECEASED**

I look through the list again and see all the people greyed out. _The grocery owners, the blacksmiths wife, the baker family, our next door neighbors..._

More and more of me is gone until i don't feel anything.

I hear the door open but it doesn't matter, it's not gonna be mom or dad. "Its good that you up. We were all-""Moms dead" I cut her off emotionlessly."Dad's dead"

I think she says something again but i don't pay attention. After a while she leaves the room and Jeanne walks in.

I just sit there as she comes in. I can't tell what she wants but i don't care.

 _'Their gone...so why am i still here?'_

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **DREAM BEGINS**

I'm leaving Cassy's (my only friend) house after staying the night. We just stayed up all night playing games, talking, and enjoying each others presence. It's those simple things that help get my mind off my problems.

I'm both exited and nervous for when Cassy and i move out for collage in 2 weeks. I will finally be able to leave and begin to live my life the way i want.

When i arrive at my house i can hear a panicked shriek from my mom. "Get away from me!" I quickly spront into the house to see my dad, with his pants down, holding my mom down while about to rape my struggling mother.

Before my mind can catch up I'm already in front of my father and quickly punch him with enough force that the skin on my knuckles tear.

While he's down i go check to make sure my mother is alright. "are you okay, mom" She looks a little surprised but shakily nods her head while responding. "I think I'm fi- Look out!" She tried to warn me but all i had time to do was spin around to see my dad charging at me with a knife in his hand. All i knew next was pain. A burning sensation spread throughout my chest as i begin to vomit up blood. When i look down i see a stab wound right were my heart is and i know I'm gonna die.

"That's what you get you scum! You should never have been born!" He screams at me while kicking my wound, causing a whole new wave of pain. He then goes back to my mother and begins to rape her right in front of me.

 _'move...move...MOVE!'_ I chanted in my head, but my limbs felt as if they were restricted by chains. Everything fades to black. After the feeling of just floating in the dark, an intense cold ran through my body.

 _'itscolditscolditscolditscold...'_

I feel as if I'm going insane when all of a sudden a comfortable warmth reaches my hand and pulls me out of my nightmare.

 **DREAM END**

"*Gasp* Haa...haaa" i breathe heavily as I'm covered in sweat from my nightmare, no my last memory of my previous life. I have been dreaming about that or watching my mom getting killed by those bandits.

It's been 3 days since I've woken up, i haven't been eating or talking much. I feel something holding my hand and when i look down i see jeanne snuggling up to me. 'When did she get there' I thought in confusion.

"You know she's been visiting you everyday. She would always come in here and pray or just hold your hand for hours on end. Whenever you would start thrashing about in your sleep she would hold your hand and snuggle up to you, hoping to help you." I turned my head to see Granny at the door.

I look back at jeanne who's sleeping peacefully. I allow a small smile to grace my lips. As i tighten my hold on her little hand. I unconsciously rub the necklace around my neck while thinking on my mom's last words.

'find someone who i want to protect, and be a hero that people can rely on...huh' I look back at granny "How's the village?" She looks a little surprised at my question but smiles sadly. "The people are all in a deppresed state, the bodies aren't even dug yet." That caught my attention as i think 'become a hero everyone can rely on' i look at jeanne 'find someone you will protect'. "I know what i want to do now." I say with fiery eye's.

This seems to catch granny off guard, but she soon grins at me." that's great, but make sure to rest up." She says before leaving the room.

Sorry Granny but i don't have to time to rest. I need to get to the village. I carefully get up making sure not to wake jeanne up. I quickly kiss her forehead before opening the window and jumping out. I the take off in a sprint toward the village.

 **ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER**

I made it to the village. I quickly scan the area and take in the destroyed buldings and burnt houses. I find what I'm looking for and run over to it ignoring the looks of curiosity from the depressed villagers.

I search through the lines of dead bodies, stopping at my parents who are side by side. I think about a hammer striking an anvil,and i reinforce my arms and legs.

Next thing i do is take my parent and drag them to the outskirts of the village were a tree a lone tree stands in a field of grass.

After placing the bodies in the shade i run back to the village center looking for the next item i need. I find it on the outside of a shed leaning against the wall. I quickly grab the shovel and run back to the tree. I didn't notice that curious people were following me wondering what i was going to do.

When i arrived back at the tree i took a deep breath and started to dig...

 **BACK AT THE D'ARC FARM**

 **3RD PERSON POV**

Jeanne slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She realized the reason, or rather person, she is in here for is currently gone from the bed and the window is wide open. She ran out of the room in panic.

"He said that?" Isabelle asks Cadea when the old lady tells her what Regis said. "Yes, he looked like he had purpose again and has life back in his eyes." Cadea says with a smile.

"Regis is gone!" Jeanne burst into the room with tears in her eyes. ""What!?"" Was the responce the ladies had. "The brat probably went to the village! Lets go!" Cadea fumed as she picked jeanne up and started to run toward the village with Isabelle not far behind.

The brother, who were doing chores, see granny, jeanne, and their mother run in the direction of the village. They look at eachother before throwing down their tools and taking off after their mom.

After a while the six of them arrive to the village. They look around but oddly they don't see any of the villagers. They look around and when they get to the outskirts thay all look on shock.

All of the villagers were burying there loved ones around a single tree in the grass field. The six of them then see Regis pushing dirt over two people sized holes in the ground and then silently praying with tears running down his face.

The villagers that saw him dig a grave had the urge to do the same and they all started to dig graves for their loved ones.

Regis having looked up agter praying was utterly shocked to see all these people digging around him. 'How the hell didn't notice them' He thought.

His eyes then landed on an old lady who is trying to dig a grave for her husband but is having a hard time. He quietly went over to her and started to help her dig. She was surprised at first before she smiled and silently went back to work, no words needed to be spoken to know she was grateful. After they finished they gently placed the body in and covered it with dirt. They both prayed that the man will find piece in death and be looked after by the lord.

After he was done he stood back up and looked around. His eyes then fell on the six new arrivals. He looked over at them and smiled while walking over there.

"And what do you think your doing out of bed for, young man?" Isabelle tried to say sternly, but the smile on her face gave her true feelings away. She was proud that the boy would come all the way here to bury hos parents and even inspire the previously deppresed villagers to do the same.

He scratched the back of his heas while letting out a awkward smile. "I needed to do this in order to move on and make sure my parents can rest in piece. We came here once as picnic, just the three of us. I thought this would be a good place to bury them... Though i didn't notice the other people following my example." He finished with a small sweat drop.

There was a range of reactions from the six. The brothers looked at Regis with sparkling eyes filled with awe and respect. """we're gonna help out too!""" They yelled before running off in different directions to find people to help. The two women had smiles on their face at seeing the boy act like he normally did before the attack, while also feeling proud and respect toward the 6 year old. Jeanne on the other hand...

 **REGIS POV**

All of a sudden a familiar blonde blur impacts my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs as i fall down. "oof!" I start to feel my shirt getting wet and as i look down i see a crying Jeanne rubbing her face on my chest. "' _Sniff_ ' I thought you were _'sniff'_ gone forever when i saw you were gone. You stupid stupid stupid" She hits me with her little fists. "I'm sorry Jeanne." I apologize as i tighten the hug a little.

After a few moments i realese my hold on her and get up. Only to have her still sticking on to me. "umm, Jeanne? Could you please get off me?" The grip tightens. "No. You'll leave again" She says with a stubborn tone. "I promise i won't leave you side now pleas let go" "no." Damn. I look at Isabelle and Granny for help, but they both look the other way while whistling. Damn I'm having deja vu. "If you let go of me I'll give you a present." The grip slackens for a second before tightening again. Damn shes got one hell of a grip! "okay okay, I'll do anything just please let me go!" She pause before looking up at me. "Then you have to do anything i say for a whole day!" I freeze, getting a slight foreboding feeling. "Okay fine for an entire day I'll do whatever you say." "yay!" she says in excitement before letting go.

We then walk over to Isabelle and granny. I walk right in front of them. "I'm going to get strong and become a hero like my mom wanted amd i dreamed." I say with determination in my eyes. This catches their attention and i place a hand on Jeanne's head and continue. "I will also protect Jeanne with my life, just like my mom did for me." I spoke with even more determination than before.

They both smiled at me and flinched before-

 ***DING DING DIMG DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING***

"Whoa!" Over a hundred orange music notes fly out of Jeannes head after i say that.

"Whats wrong!?" Isabelle asked. Shit, i exclaimed out loud. "uhh, there was a spider in Jeannes hair." ""What"" The mother quickly rushes over to her panicking daughter in search of the spider. I ignored tgis and just looked at my friends screen.

 **JEANNE D'ARC FEMALE LV 1**

 **FRIENDSHIP**

 **RANK 5 100/100 MAX LOVE**

Holy shit, it maxed out! What does it mean by love!? She's four!!

 ***DING***

 **SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **FULL UNLOCK COMMENCED**

 **UNLOCKING EQUIPMENT...**

 **UNLOCKING ITEMS...**

 **UNLOCKING SKILL...**

 **UNLOCKING EXP...**

 **UNLOCKING QUEST...**

 **UNLOCKING BUFF LIST...**

 **UNLOCKING DUNGEON...**

 **AINCRAD IS NOW AVAILABLE UNDER THE DUNGEON TAB**

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED BANDIT COLE LV 11!**

 **EXP 500**

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED BANDIT GREY LV14**

 **EXP 600**

 **YOU HAVE LEVELED UP TO LEVEL 2!**

 **YOU HAVE 5 STAT POINTS**

 **YOU HAVE LEVELED UP TO LEVEL 3!**

 **YOU HAVE 10 STAT POINTS**

 **EXP TO NEXT LEVEL 100/900**

FUCK YEEEESSSSSSS!!!!

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FATE SEIRES OR ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN MY CHARACTERS**

 **Well there's another chapter. Regis got over his deppresed mood and declared his dream! Plus the ability is fully unlocked so we'll see what he can do next time.**

 **Thank you for all the ideas. I might add a shop on the later floors that sell weapons from different anime but I'm not too sure. we'll have to wait and see. I am going to put other skills and buffs from differnt anime in his skills while getting rid of the most of the normal ones you see in the games.**

 **thank you for reading~**


	5. chapter 5

As we were making our way back to the farm i had a hard time containing my excitement. This is exactly what i needed to get stronger. I got two level as well! I'll have to distribute the points later.

Some of my joy must be leacking out because the others are looking at me funny. Oh well, let them look at me weird i feel great! First, a huge weight was taken off my shoulders after i buried my parents and declared my goals. Then almost immediately after that i get a way to make them happen! So yeah, I feel fantastic!

When we finally arrive at the farm Isabelle goes to the kitchen to start dinner with Jeanne right behind her to help. The brothers are still looking at me oddly while we're waiting for dinner. "Why do you look so happy?" Jac asks curiously.

"I just feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders after i buried my parents myself." They still look a little skeptical but let it go while thinking it's an approvement from how i was acting lately.

After sitting in silence for a little Jeannes father, Jacques, walk in the room and takes a seat. He seems to be studying me and then nods his head. "I know you've had a rough time, but since you will be staying here for a while you will need to help out around the farm." I nod in understanding. "Of course, I would have helped even if i didn't need to to. You guys are feeding me and put a roof over my head after mine came crashing down." He let out a loud a laugh as he took in my words. "It's good to see you've recovered more than just your strength." He said with eyes full of mirth.

After making small talk with eachother for a little while, Jeanne and her mother come walking in with steaming bowls of some kind of roast. "Dinner's ready!"

Once we were all done the brothers, jeanne, and i go out and play until dark. When we finally go back inside we all go to bed.

While I'm waiting for everyone to fall asleep i decide to destribute my stat points.

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LV 3**

 **HP 910/910**

 **SP 310/310**

 **MAX SSC 3**

 **CURRENT PRM**

 **ATTACK 21**

 **DEFENCE 19**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM**

 **STR (0) 14**

 **DEX (0) 11**

 **VIT (0) 9**

 **AGI (0) 16**

 **STAT POINTS: 10**

I think for a few minutes before deciding.

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LV 3**

 **HP 930/930**

 **SP 310/310**

 **MAX SSC 3**

 **CURRENT PRM**

 **ATTACK 29**

 **DEFENCE 21**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM**

 **4 STR (0) 18**

 **1 DEX (0) 12**

 **1 VIT (0) 10**

 **4 AGI (0) 20**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

 **ARE YOU SURE?**

 **(O) (X)**

I press the **O** feel my strength rise. I decided that i was going to go for a STR/AGI type build. Now that that I'm done with that i go back into my menu and click on dungeons.

 **DUNGEONS AVAILABLE:**

 **AINCRAD**

I the tap on Aincrad and confirm. Instantly my surroundings go black and a new screen pops up.

 ***DING***

 **PLEASE CHOOSE DESIRED TYPE OF WEAPON:**

 **1H SWORD**

 **2H SWORD**

 **DAGGER**

 **RAPIER**

 **SCIMITAR**

 **KATANA**

 **CLUB**

 **SPEAR**

I think for a moment struggling between 1H sword and katana. I end up picking 1H sword since i know more about them in the game than katanas'.

After choosing, the world flashes a bright white forcing me to close my eyes. It's not until i feel slight wind that i open them again, when i do I'm instantly awe struck. I'm surrounded by cobblestone buildings. This must be the town of beginnings. I look around a little and see there are a few NPC's but other than that I'm all alone.

 ***DING***

 **WELCOME TO AINCRAD, THE 100 FLOOR CASTLE IN THE SKY. TEST YOURSELF AS YOU GO THROUGH EACH FLOOR. YOU MUST DEFEAT A FLOOR BOSS BEFORE MOVING ON TO THE NEXT FLOOR.**

 **IN AINCRAD THERE IS A 4:1 TIME DISPARITY FROM THE REAL WORLD. WORRY NOT FOR YOUR AGE WILL ONLY INCREASE 1 HOUR FOR EVERY 4 YOU SPEND HERE.**

 **BEWARE THAT IF YOU DIE HERE YOU WILL DIE PERMANENTLY.**

 **TO LEAVE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GO BACK INTO THE DUNGEONS TAB AND HIT 《LEAVE DUNGEON》**

 **GOOD LUCK, GAMER.**

 ***ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS GO TO THE HELP OPTION**

My mind goes blank for a bit. I could spend an entire day here and six hours will have passed. I might cut back on my sleep a little but this will help me not only get stronger but also train skills like blacksmithing and cooking. Wait, Floor bosses! Shit, the first and second floor has more than one enemy attack you! I quickly hit the help button and tap floor bosses.

 **FLOOR BOSS**

 **ON EACH FLOOR THERE IS A DUNGEON THAT WILL LEAD TO THE BOSS ROOM. BEFORE ENTERING THE ROOM THE SYSTEM WILL ASK IF YOU WANT TO DO IT SOLO OR HAVE AN NPC RAID HELP YOU. IF YOU CHOOSE TO HAVE HELP YOU WILL STILL GET FULL EXP BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THE LAST HIT TO GET THE BONUS.**

I sigh in relief when i read those words. It would have taken years before i attack the boss, but now it will probably only take a few months.

I then take in my appearance. I'm wearing a leather chest plate over a long sleeved black shirt, with fingerless gloves on. I have black trousers, black boots, and finally a sword in it's scabbard strapped to my back.

Curiously i look at my equipment to see what happened to my clothes i was wearing before. Only to find them in my inventory thankfully.

 **EQUIPMENT:**

 **MAIN: SHORT SWORD**

 **SUB: NONE**

 **HEAD: NONE**

 **NECK: EMERALD AMULET**

 **COAT: NONE**

 **BODY: LEATHER PLATE**

 **WRIST: NONE**

 **LEGS: ADVENTURING BOOTS**

 **RING: NONE**

 **CHAR: NONE**

 **WAIST: NONE**

I click on the details for the sword and armor.

 **SHORT SWORD**

 **ATK 22**

 **LEATHER PLATE**

 **DEF 13**

 **ADVENTURING BOOTS**

 **DEF 6**

Once I'm done checking on my equipment i look around the town a bit and found some stores (weapons, armor, items etc.) I finally find the town exit, but stop when i see the quest board. Curious, i went and read the quests available.

 **HIGHWAY SAFETY SURVEY**

 **GOAL: BUMPKIN BOAR 0/10**

 **REWARD: 60 EXP, 100 COL, 2 RECOVERY POTIONS**

I accept the quest because even if i don't get around to it today there is no time limit i need to worry about.

There is only one last thing to do before i set off. Check out the skill screen.

 **MAIN SKILL**

 **1H SWORD 0/1000.0**

 **EXTRA SKILL**

 **NONE**

 **SKILL LIST:**

 **《SWORD》**

 **OWNED-**

' **HORIZONTAL ARC' SP COST: 50**

 **UNOWNED-**

' **SLANT** '

 **1H LEVEL REQ. 50**

 **SKILL POINTS 3**

' **SONIC LEAP** '

 **1H LEVEL REQ. 100**

 **SKILL POINTS 5**

' **VORPAL STRIKE** '

 **1H LEVEL REQ. 150**

 **SKILL POINTS 5**

' **GETSUGA TENSHOU** '

 **1H LEVEL REQ. 400**

 **SKILL POINTS 9**

 **《BATTLE》**

 **OWNED-**

 **NONE**

 **UNOWNED-**

' **EXP GAIN** '

 **SKILL POINT 3**

' **SHIELD COATING** '

 **SKILL POINT 3**

' **SHUNPO** '

 **1H LEVEL REQ. 150**

 **SKILL POINT 5**

' **STRIKE VISION** '

 **1H LEVEL REQ. 300**

 **SKILL POINT 9**

 **《EXTRA SKILL》**

 **OWNED-**

 **NONE**

 **UNOWNED-**

' **DUAL BLADES** '

 **1H REQUIRED 750**

 **SKILL POINT 16**

 **《MAGECRAFT》**

 **REINFORCMENT**

 **OWNED** **SKILL POINTS: 9**

Holy shit! I can get Getsuga Tenshou!? It may take a while but I'm definitely getting that. Plus shupo will be extremely useful for evading enemies. Strike vision? Isn't that the ability the mc in Mahou Sensou had. It lets you see you opponents' next move or something. Hmmmm, that might be useful in the future as well. Plus theres a magecraft tab but only reinforcement is on there... maybe i can't just buy the skills but have to learn them myself? Plus There's no SP cost... oh wait magecraft uses prana not SP. There's a ton more skills but they're all greyed out.

I instantly buy EXP gain, having seen it in the game.

 **EXP GAIN**

 **RECAST 12 MIN**

 **INCREASES THE EXP EARNED**

 **(PT) EXP 15% DURATION 15 MIN**

 **SKILL POINTS: 6**

After confirming my purchase, I quickly run out the gate and take out my sword. The sword is pretty plain but it will do.

I give it a few swings and instantly note that it feels a bit awkward. Probably due to the fact my skill is at 0.

After walking into a wide open field i see my first enemy. **'exp gain'** I silently say. I look next to my hp bar and sure enough there is a little blu eye with a timer going down.

 **BUMPKIN BOAR LV 1**

 **HP 550/550**

I silently sneak behind it and give it a strong downward strike right at its rear.

"RAGH" It gave a pained grunt as it kicked out its back legs in surprise.

I was just quick enough to put my sword up and block the stike, before countering with one more slash at it's rear.

It tries to kick me again, but this time i evade to its side and unleashes a horizontal skill. My sword goes blue as my body moves on it's own to slash from the left.

 **SP 260** **/31** **0**

 **BUMPKIN BOAR**

 **312/550**

"GH!" Yes the boar is stunned! I quickly slash at the boars face with a downward strike, than a slash upward, and finally finish it with a stab to its head.

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED BUMPKIN BOAR LV 1**

 **《HIGHWAY SAFETY SURVEY》 BUMPKIN BOAR 1/10**

 **RECEIVED BOAR MEAT!**

 **RECEIVED BEASTIAL FANG!**

 **67 EXPERIENCE REWARDED**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY INCREASED BY 2**

 **EXP 167/900**

Yay, my first monster is beaten! It seems i do more samage when a monster is stunned. That took a lot longer than i expected though... It will get easier when i get more used to fighting I'm sure.

Hmmmm, lets move on to the next boat. This time though lets reinforce my blade. I picture the hammer hitting the anvil and intone _'break the chains'_. yes, that my personal aria. I flood my sword with pran reinforcing it as it starts to lightly glow. When my target is in sight i instantly slash at its side testing the damage.

Ohhh, it does a bit more more damage than before. I avoid the boars tusks and slash from the front to it's back.

I don't give it a chance to retaliate as i go in for another strike.

Before i have time to react it quickly slashes me with it's tusks. "Guh!" Shit that hurts.

 **REGIS HP 898/930**

Thats gonna bruise for sure. With righteous anger i attack the demonic beast. I slash from tbe side, then stab at it, with my blade still in the boar i slash it through, and finally i give it one last stab.

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED BUMPKIN BOAR LV 1**

 **《HIGHWAY SAFETY SURVEY》**

 **BUMPKIN BOAR 2/10**

 **67 EXPERIENCE REWARED!**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY INCREASED BY 2!**

 **EXP 234/900**

Haah, geez that's tiring. I think i got the basics down, lets get to more hunting!

 **A little while later**

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED BUMPKIN BOAR LV 2**

 **《HIGHWAY SAFETY SURVEY》**

 **BUMPKIN BOAR 10/10**

 **《HIGHWAY SAFTEY SURVEY》COMPLETED, TURN IN AT QUEST BOARD**

 **72 EXPERIENCE REWARDED!**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY INCREASED BY 2**

 **YOUR 1H SWORD MASTERY HAS REACHED LEVEL 20!**

 **1 SKILL POINT REWARDED.**

 **EXP 119/1200**

"phew! Thats the quest down!" That took a little while but at least i gained a bit from it. Apparently you get a skill point every 10 mastery levels, meaning i got 2 for more!

 **SKILL POINTS: 8**

Plus I'm now at level 4, with 5 stat points to spend. I will wait a while before i spend those though. Alright lets get back to hunting!

 **A few hours later**

I give the boar a final slash before it burst into particles.

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED BUMPKIN BOAR LV 2**

 **52 EXPERIENCE REWARDED!**

 **LEVEL UP! YOU ARE NOW LEVEL 5!**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY INCREASED BY 1!**

 **EXP 2/1400**

"Ugh, I'm tired. Well i think its time for a break." I got 3 more skill points, with my current mastery being 55/1000... i got a lomg way to go. Though after it reached 50 i feel like understood more about the blade than before. It's not much but i definitely can tell my skill increased.

I also leveled up to level 5. It took a lomg time and i had to recast EXP GAIN a few times, but it was worth it. Though now i need to advance further because boars aren't cutting it anymore.

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LV 5**

 **HP 1090/1090**

 **SP 325/** **325**

 **MAX SSC 3**

 **CURRENT PRM**

 **ATTACK 59 (WITH EQUIPMENT)**

 **DEFENCE 40 (WITH EQUIPMENT)**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM**

 **4 STR (0) 22**

 **2 DEX (0) 14**

 **VIT (0) 10**

 **4 AGI (0) 24**

 **MAIN SKILL**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY 55/1000**

 **EXP 2/1400**

 **SKILL POINTS: 11**

As i was resting i started to think back on the fights i had. Well more specifically on the sword skill, there are a few things i don't really like. One, the skill "takes over" my body when i use it. I was able to will it to stop half way but that increased the soreness of my muscles by 2. If i didn't reinforce my muscles, they would have definitely ripped. Second, just using Horizantal hurts like hell. It makes sense since i have a human body, unlike the virtual ones the characters do in SAO. Third, the skill follows the same path everytime. This might be fine against a unintelligent monster or weak human, but against a skilled opponent they will only need to see it once before they can counter it. So conclusion is to keep only one hit skills and avoid using sword skills in general. While it's a slight shame i won't be using horizontal square and the like, I prefer to live.

After a few minutes of rest i decide it would be best to keep moving. If i remember correctly there is a village not too far were i can get a better blade. It's also the quest were Kirito almost died from an attempted MPK by another beta tester.

When i finally got there around an hour passed. It probably could have taken less time, but i wanted to avoid fighting any monsters on the way. Anyway, i noticed a quest board by the entrance of the city so i decided to complet my quest.

 **《HIGHWAY SAFETY SURVEY》**

 **TURNED IN**

 **REWARDS: 60 EXP, 100 COL, 2 RECOVERY POTIONS**

 **EXP 62/1400**

With that done i quickly went over to the towns' item merchant and sold off all my drops. Well except a few boar meat for cooking experience. With all that sold i ended up getting around 4000 col.

After that, i went over to the village blacksmith and bought a brown leather half coat for 2500 col. I then instantly equip it, placing a sturdy leather coat over my starting gear. I upgraded the coat and went of to buy some antidotes. After all the quest involves carnivorous plant monsters if i remember correctly.Of course i also bought a few potions as well... leaving me with 0 col.

Welp, it's time to get a new sword... after doing the quest.

I ran over to a house at the back of the village and walked in, sitting at a table.

An NPC was stirring a pot in the kitchen turned to me. "Good evening, traveling swordsman; you must be tired. I would offer you food, but i have none right now. All i cam give is a cup of water."

"That'll be fine" She the poured se water in a cup and handed it to me. I drank it all at once and set the cup down.

She smiled and went back to stirrimg the pot. I sat there waiting for the quest to pop and finally i hear a sickly cough from out of the room. The woman's smile instanly fell down to more of a sad frown as her shoulders slumped.

After a few seconds a gold question mark popped up above her head. "Is there a problem?"

The woman turned toward me and spole softly. "travelling swordsman, it's my daughter..."

Her daughter was very ill, so she tried herbs from the market but that did not help, so her only choice was to try a medicine harvested from the ovule of the carnivorous plants in the western forest, but as the plants are dangerous and the flowering ones were rare, she couldn't do it herself and sees me helping, because she might part ways with her I ancestors sword, which has been passed down for centuries.

After listening to her speech, i got the quest and ran out of the house. "I'll get it done!" I ran right out of the village gate and into the creepy forest.

Now if my memory serves me correctly the monster is a little nepenthes with a flower on the top. Unfortunately these are have a rather low chance at spawning. If you keep defeating normal spawns, the chance of a flowering one spawning increases, but there is also a rare one with a fruit instead of the flower, this one explodes when attacked and attracts a horde of monsters. Probably meaning death for me... lets stay away from those.

Finally reaching my destination i look to see a nearly five foot tall, carnivorous plant, with two large vines, amd no eyes. It was on level 3, being the strongest monster I've faced so far. I quickly put on exp gain and charged at the plant, slashing at were it's stalk is.

 _"shuuui!"_ It let out a shrill screech and thrust its vine forward. I dodged to the left, before swinging around and striking it once again at its stalk- taking out another 20 percent of its health.

I got ready as it puffed up its pitcher, meaning it going to be spraying something, probably poison. I jumped hard to the right once the pitcher stopped expanding.

 _shu!_ A steamy green liquod shot out right were i was standing just a second ago... yep definatly poison of some kind.

I held out my sword to the right and realesed a reinforced slash at the plant, quickly follwing it up with a slash from the left.

 _Thwack!_ The pitcher flew from it's head as it HP dropped to zero.

 **64 EXPERIENCE REWARDED!**

 **EXP 126/1400**

Hmmm, that gave me about twice as much as the boars do now. The battle took around 30 seconds, not bad. If i keep this up I'll be done in no time.

After 11 more of the little nepenthes and lo and behold one with a little red ovule on top spawned. I quickly dispatched it and sure enough i got the drop i needed, thankfully i didn't have a run in with the fruit one. I may not have leveled up, but i got a pretty good amount of exp.

 **EXP 894/1400**

With the quest item retrieved, i downed a recovery potion(tastes like lemon ) to fill up my HP and ran out of the forest back to the village.

I went in to the house, where the mom was still stirring boiling... something and held out the little nepenthes ovule.

She instanly broke out into a smile and said thanks after thanks. She finally went over to a chest and handed me an imppresive longsword in a red scabbard. As she let go i felt the impressive weight press down on my hands.

"Thank you!"

 **DING***

 **550 EXP REWARDED**

 **YOU LEVELED UP TO LEVEL 6!**

I sat down on the chair, too exhausted to distribute my points. I watched as the woman finished stirring in the ovule, carefully bringing the pot to the other room. Remembering what happens next i decide to follow her.

As i arrive in the room i see a pale, bony little girl tucked in bed. Her name was Agatha.

"Look, Agatha. The traveling swordsman brought this medicine frombthe forest. If you drink this I'm sure you'll feel better." The mother said as she handed her daughter the soup.

"...okay," she said in a cute, high pitched voice. She quickly gulped down the soup, her cheeks gaining color as she drinks. She handed the empty cup to her mother and looked at me. "Thank you, big bwudda."

Her image was replaced with Jeanne, i smiled warmly and pet her head. I decide its time to go back to the real world as my six year old body is extremely tired.

I open my menu and select **LEAVE DUNGEON**.

 **ARE YOU SURE?**

 **(O) (X)**

 *** _YOU WILL SPAWN IN THE LAST TOWN/VILLAGE YOU WERE IN BEFORE LEAVING._**

I press the O button and my surroundings go black and I'm once again in my room. I look at the time to see roughly 3 hours have gone by, meaning i was in there for about 12 hours. Exhaustion hits me like a truck as i quickly equiped my normal clothes and jump in bed Falling asleep instantly.

 **The following day**

"...up"

"...ke up"

"REGIS WAKE UP!!"

"AHHHH!" I fell out of bed when a high pitched voice screamed. I snap my head at Jeanne who is...pouting at me? I should be pouting at you, you just screamed in my face and tore me from my sleep.

"Why did you take so long to get up? Brackfast is getting cold." I can only groan at that. I'm still freaking tired from the training, damn it! "You also have chores to do." Damn i forgot about that! I'm gonna need to make a schedule...

After i finished eating i walk outside, by walk i mean drag my feet due to my legs feeling as if there made of lead.

"Alright, lad today your gonna help Jean water the left side of the farm." Ugh, i have to lug around a pale of water back and forth...fantastic. Definitely need a schedule.

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

I'm going to beat the boss today. I've been putting this off long enough, i found the boss room around two weeks ago but have been too scared to try to beat it. My current stats should be enough to deal with it... with the NPC help of course.

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LV 13**

 **HP 1730/1730**

 **SP 365/365**

 **MAX SSC 3**

 **CURRENT PRM**

 **ATTACK 103**

 **DEFENCE 55**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM**

 **STR (0) 38**

 **DEX (0) 16**

 **VIT (0) 12**

 **AGI (0) 40**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

 **MAIN SKILL**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY**

 **106.2/1000**

 **SKILL POINTS: 11**

 **EXP 879/3200**

First thing i want to note is when my mastery went to 100 once again i got a little more knowledge about the sword, just like when it hit 50. Of course I'm still just a rookie but it's good progress. Though when it hit 100 my mastery slowed tonthe point were i would get .2 every now and them instead of every monster. I did end up purchasing SONIC LEAP, but that's all for now, I'm saving up for the more useful skills and waiting till i meat the requirements.

I haven't just been grinding my level and 1h mastery, but also cooking and blacksmithing.

 **COOKING 8/100**

 **BLACKSMITHING 7/100**

I noticed, like blade mastery, when the skill reaches a certain level i get knowledge that would pertain to the real world. While the skills may be low for now, they will get betyer over time. Though i can barley pass as an apprentice blacksmith.

Oh, I've also made a schedule for myself so i don't run myself into the ground. Basically i will go through the day like normal, playing with the siblings and doing chores, and when it comes to night time i enter aincrad. When i get there o instantly rent a room at an inn and take a nap for a few hours before heading out. This way i can stay in there for 14-15 hours and not be dead tired in the morning.

Ah, there's the boss room. I nervously approach the door and the screen I've been counting on pops up.

 ***DING***

 **WOULD YOU LIKE NPC TAID GROUP TO ASSIST YOU?**

 **(O) (X)**

I instanly press the O and about 40 NPC warriors instantly appear, average level was around 10.

I push open the door and walk into a large room with several stone pillars that reach to the ceiling.

 _"RAAHHH_ Sure enough Illfang the kobold lord with its four hp bars and three kobold servants appear in front of us.

The raid group instantly cuts in hald as one part fights the servants and the other goes after the boss. I join in on attacking the boss. The boss is currently equiped with a giant axe and a shield.

I charge in and start slashing at its legs while dodging its attacks. The NPC are doing a good job keeping the aggro off me due to them using sword skills.

Everything is going smooth, the other half defeated the servant kobold and quickly came tt help out. I've still haven't used a single sword skill, knowing it probably wouldn't be smart to use it against another opponent with a sword.

 _"Rahhh"_ It roars as its hp falls to it's fourth bar. The axe and shield are thrown to the side as it draws out the nodachi at its waist.

"That's not a Talawar...It's a nodachi!" Sorry, i just had to do that. I dash forward and unleash reinforced slashes on its belly. "Shit!" i over extended on my last strike giving the boss an opening it

takes.

"GAH!" Blood sprays from my chest as my HP goes into the yellow. Ilfang was about to follow up the attack and finish me off until an NPC stunned it with a sword skill.

I down a potion and stand back up as my wound stops bleeding. Seeing the boss only has a sliver of hp left i put my sword on my shoulder

activating sonic leap. My sword flows bright red as my body shoots foward with inhumane speed and slash the blade across the stomach of the kobold lord.

 _"ROOOOOAAAA"_ It gives a final scream as it burst into a million blue pixels.

 **CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE DEFEATED THE FLORRS' BOSS**

 **760 EXP REWARDED**

 **EXP 1639/3200**

 **2000 COL GAINED**

 ** _YOU GOT THE LAST ATTACK BONUS: COAT OF MIDNIGHT._**

YES, I DID IT!! I finally cleared the first floor. Going into the menu, i replace the current coat I'm wearing with a long black leather coat that reaches my knees. In other words i look like a bad ass.

I proceed to the first town on tnhe second floor and activate the teleportation gate. After that i leave aincrad and jump on my bed, falling asleep with a triumphant smile on my face.

\--

 **DICLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FATE SERIES, SAO, OR ANYTHONG ELSE OTHER THAN MY CHARACTERS**

 **Its finally done. This chapter was mainly explaining the system and grinding. don't worry this will be the only were the whole chapter is a grind fest. Aincrad will show up every now and than but only on major things like some anime skill or crazy event.**

 **there will be a latge time skip im the next chapter to get hte story progressing a bit. Oh and he will take a lot longer in clearing aincrad than in the anime, just so you know.**

 **Thank you for reading~**


	6. chapter 6

**Two years later...**

"I'm all done milking the cows!" It's been two years since i cleared the first floor of aincrad and I've made it to floor 16. It's a very slow pace, but i have to do everything myself. Plus i alternate my days, one day i will move forward, while the next i train my skills.

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LV** **26**

 **HP 3390/3390**

 **SP 430/430**

 **SSC 3**

 **CURRENT PRM**

 **ATTACK 264 (144)**

 **DEFENCE 141 (75)**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM**

 **STR 93 (33)**

 **DEX 38 (12)**

 **VIT 33 (11)**

 **AGI 95 (32)**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY 211.7/1000**

 **EXP 230/** **14000**

 **SKILL POINTS:** **8**

I've grown quite a bit, but i haven't really gone up in level a bunch in the past two years. After hitting lv 20 the amount of exp needed pretty much doubled. Plus my mastery slowed way down as well. Though it might be because i have been grinding my skills instead of advancing.

 **OWNED SKILLS:**

 **《SWORD SKILLS》**

' **HORIZONTAL** **ARC' SP COST: 50**

 **1 HIT ATTACK**

 **SS MASTERY 64**

 **'SONIC LEAP' SP COST:50**

 **1 HIT ATTACK/ BREAK DEFENCE AND POSSIBLE** **STUN**

 **SS MASTERY 121**

 **'VORPAL STRIKE' SP COST:50**

 **1 HIT ATTACK/ BREAK DEFENSE**

 **SS MASTERY 103**

 **《BATTLE》**

 **'EXP GAIN'**

 **'SHUNPO' SP COST: 25**

 **INSTANT MOVEMENT BY CHANNELING SP INTO FEET**

 **LEVEL 13/100**

 **CURRENT DISTANCE: 40 m**

 **《NON-COMBAT》**

 **COOKING LEVEL 28/100**

 **BLACKSMITHING LEVEL 31/100**

 **《OTHER》**

 **THROWING LEVEL 86/1000**

 **MARTIAL ARTS LEVEL 64/1000**

Being able to use shunpo is the best feeling ever! It makes travelling soooo much easier. Though i have to be careful on who's watching in the real world or i will have a witch (warlock?) hunt on my hands.

Then there was the quest for the damn martial arts skill... That was the most horrible experience yet, and I've been slashed and stabbed at almost everytime i go to aincrad.

The quest was destroying a boulder with your bare hands, and before you start, the "master" draws whiskers on your face, which is permanent until you break the boulder. It took me 5 days, and when i got back i was met with a crying Jeanne and pissed off family members... Damn that quest.

I had to fabricate a lie were i met a traveling martial artist who said he would teach me if i broke a boulder, and he put whisker marks on my face for that he would take off when I'm done. I said it took me the day and part of the next one (5 but 1-2 outside aincrad) to break it, but after he took the marks off he ran away saying there's nothing left to teach me. Fortunately they bought my half-truths and didn't punish me that badly. Though it made Jeanne all clingy again... damn that quest to hell!

Though the throwing weapons are cool, there's picks and kunai. I occasionally use the picks for hunting as a way to grind the skill.

"I see your done with your chores for the day. Your free for the rest of the day" Jacques voice snapped me from my thoughts as i remembered why i was here.

"Well I'm going to go hunting than, be back in a few hours!" Yep, last year i decided i need to start hunting because when i leave the d'arc farm i will need some way to eat. Though i am average with the bow at best. There's no damn archery skill, i guess it's because there wasn't in SAO(unless your Sinnon). I was hoping it would pop up in the extra skill category after i used a bow, but had no such luck.

So i just had to learn the hard way, through experience from my past life and trying to figure it out on my own.

I collected my cheap bow and quiver, along with a game bag. I know i could just use my inventory, but it would be hard to explain 3-4 dead rabbits popping up out of no where.

When i get to the forest, i equip my "armor"(if you can call it that), which is called **blackwing coat** and **blackwing boots,** and put a pouch of throwing picks on my waist. While i try not to use it, so i can get used to the bow, i can't help it.

 **couple hours later**

Hmmm, still haven't found a single rabbit. Nothing is popping up on the map either. This is weird, i usually see one within 30 minutes or so. Plus there isn't any bird chirping, very strange.

As i was keeping an eye on my map, a blue and a red dot pop up. Blue meaning friendly (or at least non-hostile) and red obviously enemy (hostile).

Equipping my sword, Vulcan blade, I rush off to see if someone is in danger. I really need to practice using shunpo in the forest, this is taking too long, someone could be dying! I start to run faster avoiding any trees that are in my way.

As i arrive, i notice the blue dot was not a person, but a large black panther with blue marking on it's fur.

 **MONSTROUS** **BEAST**

 **DIRE PANTHER LV 37**

 **HP 670/6530**

Monstrous beast? I don't remember those popping up in the anime. Hmmm, it does sound familiar though. What ever it's heavily injured and needs help! It has a blue dot meaning it's not bad, i would feel bad for not helping it.

My breath hitches when i see the enemy.

 **MONSTROUS** **BEAST**

 **REAPER LV 51**

 **HP 3760/9560**

It's a cloaked skeleton with a giant sythe. It's almost twice as strong as me. My hands shake as i try to make a decision, should i run and live, or stay and possibly die? If i die i can't protect jeanne or become a hero, but...

I take a look at the panther who is desperately trying to flee, but can't due to an injury on it's leg.

...if i run away, i will be running away from the same ideal i want to accomplish.

"Damn it all!" I take out my sword and shunpo in front of the panther to block the incoming strike.

's-strong.' My knees buckle under the strength of the reaper, if i didn't reinforce my legs and arms i would have died!

 _"Filthy human! How dare you get between me and my prey!"_ Prey? Your bones how the hell can you possibly eat anything.

I try to push of the monster, but it just throws me off and resumes attacking the panther. Getting up i reinforce my sword and arms to the max and shunpo back to the reaper, aiming for it neck area.

However it must have sensed my use of magecraft and was already slashing it's scythe when i got there. _"Do you really think you can sneak on me, little magus?"_ He sneers as he slashes at me once again. I see this coming and shunpo once again to dodge.

 **SP 380/430**

"Damn it!" I curse as i can't even land a hit on the thing. I take a quick glance at the panther and message silently for it to run away.

The reaper is about to attack again so this time i rush at it before it can realese it. I use it's own strength against it, causing it to stumble. I take the opening and let out a flurry of attacks.

Slash to the right. Stab at the front. followed by a slash from the left. Finally an overhead slash to the skull.

 **MONSTROUS** **BEAST**

 **REAPER LV 51**

 **HP 2940/9560**

 ** _"YOU DARE ATTACK ME, FILTH?!"_** Ohhh, i think i pissed it off. It comes at me full with anger, it's glowing red eyes boring into me with so much hatred that would make anyone flee.

It attacks ruthlessly with speed and strength. I can barely block and dodge, but it's still managing to get some scratches in. Damn, i can't concentrate enough to shunpo out. I could tell my HP is draining away without even looking.

" ***squelch*** Ahhhhh"I scream as one of it's attacks meets it's mark and cuts a deep gash into my left arm.

 **REGIS BRASSARD LV 26**

 **HP 980/3390**

I'm probably going to die, but at least the panther is away. I go back on defence as a new wave of attacks come at me. I can only hope to dodge with my injuries hilding me back. Time slows down as the reaper draws back it's weapon for an attack i have no hope to dodge. It's red eyes shine in glee as it could get rid of the pest.

 **"RAAAARRR"** The panther jumps from the reapers shadow and gives a mighty slash with it's claws. The reaper stumbles and i see the opening i need to finish this.

I charge up a sonic leap, but instead of allowing thw skill to make me charge at the enemy, I take control and give my fastest shunpo yet to get in front of my enemy in a flash. The skill continues and i slash the reaper diagonally from right to left. As the skill fates i skill connect a horizontal unleashing an attack from the left, ignoring the cries of pain from my muscles and wounds. Finally, skill connect one more move. Vorpal strike stabs into rhe enemy and sends it right into a tree.

"haaa haaa" The reapers eyes start to flicker and finally go out completly, making it look like a normal skeleton before it burst into black particles.

 **YOU'VE DEFEATED REAPER LV 51!**

 **20000 EXP REWARDED!**

 **YOU RECIEVED THE RING OF DEATH!**

 **YOU RECIEVED CURSED BONE FRAGMENT X5!**

 **YOU LEVELED UP TO LEVEL 27!**

 **EXP 6230/15200**

 **YOUR 1H SWORD LEVELED BY 1.6!**

"Ugh" I wince in pain as the adrenaline wears off, sending pain throughout my body. I look over to the panther and see it staring at me cautiously.

It growled a bit when i started to approach with my only healing crystal. "It's alright, I'm going to use this to heal you. You'll be fine i promise." I said gently while showing it the crystal in my hand.

It looked me in the eyes, trying to detect any lies or danger. It huffed as it saw nothing but concern. It just sat there while i got closer and stared curiously when i raised the crystal up.

"Heal!" The crystal shatters into peices as green light shines on the beast, healing majority of it's wounds. The panther looks surprised when the process is finished, it may not be fully healed but it only has a few scratches now.

"Heh, pretty neat huh? I got that from a chest in aincrad. They don't sell them, unfortunately. So i will just have to use a potion." Drinking a level two recovery potion, i can feel my muscles and bonds start to mend, stopping the bleeding mostly.

I have to hobble to were my sword is before i put it in it's scabbard on my back. How am i supposed to explaim this to everyone back at rhe farm? Oh, well i don't regret it. I saved the panther and am still very much alive. Plus I'm still conscious, a new record for me.

I take off in a limp towards the d'arc family whilst thinking on the battle, completely missing the panther following me. I need to train more with sword technique and shunpo.

I need to be able to properly counter an enemy with more strength. I was getting my ass handed to me due to the monsters superior strength and skill. I only won due to the panthers intervention.

Also i wasn't able to shunpo due to lack of concentration. I need to be able to use it without thinking to make full use of it in battle. Wonder if i will be able to use it like Ichigo does in his bankai.

After walking for a while, i finally make my way up to the barn. I see the family family fanatically looking around, calling my name. They see me and run over with slightly angry faces.

"Regis! There you a- Are you alright!?" Isabelles' face goes from anger to full on worry upon seeimg my still slightly bleeding arm and brokem appearance. I look down at my appearance and notice that I'm still in my equipment. How am i supposed to explain this?

Jac runs back from the house with bandages and scissors. Isabelle takes off my coat and undershirt to get a better look at the injuries, but gasps as they all see the scars from my fights in the lower level of aincrad. Jeanne starts to cry while the brothers try to comfort her. Damn, i made her cry again, she's only a child and i already made her cry this much.

Getting over the shock of the scars, Isabelle starts to dress my wounds. When she's done i see Jacques quickly get up in front of us protecting us from something. I see Jeanne cower a bit behind her brothers, curious, i look up to see the same panther from before.

I stand up and start walking toward the beast, pushing away any of the adults attempts to stop me.

 _"Why did you save me, young one?"_ A feminine voice rings out. Huh, guess this one talks as well. Typical.

"Because i felt it as the right thing to do." I said back without needing a second to ponder. _"The right thing? That reaper was stronger than you and you would have died if not for my help. So, why risk your life for a beast you don't know?"_

"I promised to myself and to my deceased mom that i would become a hero people can rely on. If I can't even save a beast getting attacked, how can i possibly complete that dream?" I say looking the panther in the eyes. The beast narrows its eyes.

 _"That is a foolish and childish dream that will only lead you down a path of regret and misery."_ She practically growls out. "Hahaha, your probably right..." i say as i sheepishly rub the back of my head. "...but just because your right doesn't mean your correct." Of course i know that the dream is foolish, but i still think that i can do it. I'm not saying i can save everyone, i just want to be there for those i can. I know if i die i can't protect Jeanne, but i will still try to be a hero like mom wanted.

The panther goes quiet while thinking on what i said. _"What is your name, young boy."_ I give her a smile and say "Regis Brassard"

She walks over to me and bows her head. _"I here by pledge to Regis Brassard as my new master."_ I'm completely shocked at the turn of events before steeling myself and smiling. "Then i, Regis Brassard, accept and welcome you as my familiar. Welcome aboard, partner."

I pet her head and she let out a slight pur before shrinking to the size of a house cat. Picking up my new familiar i turn around and walk back towards the dumbstruck farmer family. It was a slightly puffy eyed Jeanne who broke the silence.

"Awwwwwww~ it's so cute." She runs over to the cat and starts to pet her.

 **EARLIER THAT DAY**

 **Isabelle pov**

I watch Regis grab his bow and otjer supplies for hunting. Jeanne looks at him sadly because she can't go with him. Though that sadness lasts for only a few minutes before Jean finshes his chores and plays with Jeanne.

I smile fondly at the scene of the siblings playing.

My thoughts drift back to Regis. The boy is extremely kind and caring, especially towards Jeanne. The thing is though is he doesn't seem to care much about himself. He always puts us first and himself last. He puts Jeanne before anyone though, I'm sure he was completely serious when he said he would protect her.

He is starting to get a bit of muscle too, which means he is likely training himself when we are not looking. When he acually does it? I don't have the faintest idea. Maybe when he goes hunting? But he doesn't go that often, either way he is already getting muscle when he is 8.

It was a few hours later that everyone was starting to get worried. Regis usually doesn't take this long. There was a few times where he would be gone for a day or two, but i feel anxious this time for some reason. Like something is telling me the boy is in danger.

"Mommy, Regis is in danger." My sweet little Jeanne must be having the same feelings I'm having, her eyes are beginning to water a bit. "I'm sure he's going to be fine." I reassure her.

It was an hour or so after that, do we see a figure limping from the forest. It was Tatsumi in some coat and steel toe boots, with a sword on his back!?

"Regis! There you a- Are you alright!?" My previous annoyance and curiosity all vanished when i saw the state he was in. He was all scratched up, especially his left arm.

Jac came back with bandages and scissors. That's when another shock came from the boy. When i took of the coat and under shirt i can only gasp in horror. He has multiple scars all over his upper torso. One being a huge slash going down his chest, like he got in a sword fight.

Jeanne started crying, either from seeing my expression or understanding what it means to have all those scars. This boy has been in life and death fights more than once, but when? He barely leaves, he's not hurt when he comes from hunting.

I steel my expression and start to put the bandages on the boys wounds.

That's when we all see a large black panther with weird blue marks on it coming straight toward us, no Regis. Jacques stands in front of us protectively, but the beast pays him no mind, being completely focused on Regis.

We attempt to stop Regis when he goes up to the beast, but it falls on deaf ears.

 _"Why did you save me, young one?"_ It could talk!? This must be a magical beast or something, i should talk to cordea.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Was the boy's immediate responce. So he saved this beast?

 _"The right thing? The reaper was stronger than you and you would have died if not for my help. So, why risk your life for a beast you don't know?"_ He almost died!? His wounds are bad, but not fatal!

"I promised to myself amd to my deceased mom that i would becom a hero people can rely on. If i can't save a beast getting attacked, how can i possibly complete that dream?" He really was serious about that.

 _"That is a foolish and childish dream that will lead you down a path of regret and misery."_ The beast growls that out and i find myself agreeing with it words. A hero never leads a satisfying life...

"Hahaha, your probably right..." He admits "...but just because your right, doesn't mean your correct." Those words rang through my head as an echo, those technically make no sense yet have so much meaning in them.

He then makes the panther his...familiar? I will have to talk to granny later, but I'm sure of one thing...

Regis Brassards' words and actions are going go down in history.

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **Regis pov**

I'm sitting in front of granny feeling extremely uncomfortable from her intense stare. After what felt like an eternity she finally speaks.

"I'm making you my apprentice in magecraft."

"...What?"

\--

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FATE OR ANY OTHER SERIES BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS**

 **Well there is another chapter all done. I took a quote from Shirou due to the similarities in character between regis and shirou. It looks like he has a familiar now, plus a magecraft teacher. Yes he is getting stronger slower and advancing aincrad slower like i said.**

 **I decided on what the levels mean now. Level 100 will be a very weak servant. (like all stats are E-). Stats will be at 500 to acually count as an E- stat. So he will be more of a super human when he reaches that level.**

 **I did this so i can have him unlock Sao: lost song dungeon. In the game you start out at level 100 and make your way to level 1000. A level 1000 would be a servant with all A stats, basically. Though i wouldn't expect him to even get there in vol 1. He is going to be around level 100 during the end of the hundred year war.**

 **I know it's slightly confusing but stick with me.**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	7. chapter 7

"How did you...?" Granny gave a little chuckle.

"How could i not know? 2 years ago you used reinforcement to fight the bandits. Not only was there lingering magecraft but that's the only explanation for why the muscles in your arm and leg would basically explode." I promptly shut my mouth. She's known for that long?

"Why haven't you said anything before than?"

"One because your young and living as a farm boy and two... I didn't think an 8 year old child would get into life and death situations." She deadpans. I just scratch the back of my neck while avoiding her gaze, chuckling nervously.

"So, what do you mean become your apprentice? I mean i know what an apprentice is, of course, but what does an apprentice to a magus do?" She seems to contemplate what to say for a little while.

"I will teach you basic magecraft, find out your orgin and natural alignment, and get you started on your own research." Hmmmm, great more stuff to train. Oh, well at least i could finally learn more than just reinforcement.

"When do we start?"

"We will start next Monday and we will meet up every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

That's not bad at all. Three times a week will give time to learn the new magecraft, than i can practice in aincrad. Though i prefer to be a swordsman so i doubt i will learn all that much.

After talking a little longer and avoiding questions on my equipment, I finally started to head back to the farm.

In three day's i will begin my magus training...huh. I need to start making a plan on what to train.

One, i need to practice shunpo. If i can use shunpo in the middle of a sword skill it would increase my chance of hitting and avoid getting hit.

Two, I need to start training more against enemies with swords. Fortunately there are some enemies that use swords in Aincrad, but those are just mindless AI. I need something with intelligence. I believe i heard there are some kind of small tournament's every now and then, maybe i can enter those.

Third, I need to start training my body out of Aincrad. I need to increase my stats in what ever way possible, and i can't grind them physically inside aincrad due to the whole time ratio thing.

There's a whole lot more i need to train, but those would be the most important. I need to be able to swiftly cut down enemies when we go to the war, to get to the leader. If you kill the leader the soldiers should fall back.

My thoughts start drifting more to the future. Jeanne gets captured by the english and burned at the stake due to her popularity. I need to make a name for myself, so i will be targeted instead of her, but how?

hmmmm... Oh! The tournament's could be a way to do just that! I'll have to ask Isabelle if she knows anything about it.

 **Later**

Once i got back to the farm i asked Isabelle and Jacques about the tournament. Jacques said there is a yearly tournament for all ages up to 16 that can participate. Apparently my dad was in that tournament before, though he didn't win.

It's in 3 weeks from now, giving me enough time to get my skills up evwn higher. I'm not really all that worried but you never know.

After making the plans to enter the tournament, Jeanne takes me outside to play.

"Regis let's play hide and seek! I'll be it first!" She starts to count while i jump up on the roof of the barn, waiting for her to finish.

After she finishes counting she looks all over the place trying to find me. I decide to help her out like usual and hang a leg over the egde of the roof of the barn. She beamed when she saw me before realizing were i was.

"I found you Regis! How did you get up there!?" Instead of answering her question i jumped down and took her in my arms, then using my STR and AGI i jumped up the side of the barn like before.

"See princess, that's how i got up here. This is my favorite spot to sun/moon bathe." She smiled as she stretches, taking in the sun. After a few seconds she went a little red.

"Why did you call me princess?"

"Because your pretty blonde hair and beautiful eyes makes you look like the princesses from the stories you love so much."

I pause after i say that, did i just flirt with a six year old? I have the sudden urge to bang my head on the barn. Wait! I'm only 8 myself, it's not illegal! Hahaha, take that coppers! B-besides that wasn't really flirting, i just spoke what came to mind...right!?

While I'm having my internal war, Jeanne goes another shade of red while fidgeting and playing with her hair.

 ***BING BING BING***

Eh!? Impossible! Orange music notes just flew out of her head! Her friendship rating is already max!

 **JEANNE D'ARC LV 1**

 **FRIENDSHIP:**

 **RANK 5 100/100 MAX LOVE**

huh, it's still max. Was that just telling me she was happy?

"So are you exited to leave the farm in a few weeks?" I try to change the subject.

She just stares at me confused. Oh, i just decided on the tournament today, of course she has no idea what I'm talking about. "I'm planning on entering a swordmanship tournament in three weeks. The tournament takes place in a town a few villages out. The whole family is coming to watch."

She instantly smiles showing a missing tooth that came out just a few days ago. Though that smile quickly turns to a worried look. "Are you going to be okay?" I chuckle at her worried expression before patting her head.

"Of couse princess, I'm planning on winning after all."

 **Three weeks later**

We are currently on a carriage to the town of Swindon, the town holding the tournament. I was only able to get up to level 30 but i increased my 1H sword skill, worked on countering and exploiting weaknesses(on AI), and trained shunpo so i can control the distance a bit better. I should be able to use it discreetly, but only if the situation gets rough.

Granny did start teaching me, but I've only been able to get down structural analysis. Though I've only gone to see her a few times, she's teaching me more on the monstrous beasts, phantasmal beasts and divine beasts since i have a familiar now.

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LV 30**

 **HP 5090/5090**

 **SP 450/450**

 **SSC 3**

 **CURRENT PRM:**

 **ATTACK 278 (144)**

 **DEFENCE 141 (75)**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM:**

 **STR 102 (33)**

 **DEX 40 (12)**

 **VIT 33 (11)**

 **AGI 104 (32)**

 **STAT POINTS:0**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY 253.1/1000**

 **EXP 953/19100**

 **SKILL POINTS: 12**

 **SHUNPO LV 21**

Apparently after reaching level 30 i got a boost in HP thankfully.

I'm not too worried for the acual tournament, but the final fight with the knight. Basically the winner of the competion will get the chance to test there might against a real knight.

As for the other participants, they aren't really worth much most likely. None of these boys will have experienced much life/death situations, if any. Though i will keep my eyes open for trouble, people tend to play unfair when they see someone more skilled.

"So, Regis what do you think your chances at winning are?" Everyone's attention was on me now due to Pierres' question.

"hmmm, i think i have a good chance. People will underestimate me due to my age, and i am pretty sure i have been in more battles then they have. Though i haven't seen the others yet so i can't give you a real awnser."

The other nodded in understanding. I look over to Jeanne who is shifting in her seat. Whether it's from excitement at seeing a new place or the carriage is uncomfortable, i have no clue.

"I've been meaning to ask but were did you get the sword and other equipment?" My expression died instantly along with my voice.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The sword was a pain in the ass to get. It was in a chest on the 14th floor guarded by a NM called twisted demon bull general. It was a giant black bull that was extremely predictable but had a ridiculous amount of hp. It took me forever to beat it, but on the plus side it did help my sword mastery a bit. The **vulcan blade** itself doesn't look like much but its much better than the anneal blade i used before. I was able to upgrade it to 12 out of the 14 slots.

As for the **Blackwing coat** and **Blackwing boots** those were rewards for a quest involving killing a bunch of demonic bats.

"O-okay..." Jacques looked unsure, but didn't want to push it."Don't worry i didn't steal it or anything." He nodded at that and the conversation ended there.

The rest of the way to the city was mostly quiet, with a bit of small talk here and there.

Once we finally got there we marvelled at the size of the town. It was at least 3-4 times larger than the village.

Looking over to Jeanne, she and Pierre were both almost jumping in excitement at seeing the size of the city. The tournament doesn't start till tomorrow so we decides we would find an inn, then look around.

By look around i meant get dragged around by the women of the group.

"How does this look, jacques?" Isabelle was trying on a necklace.

He gave a strained smile. "It looks great, dear."

Once the women(mostly isabelle) were done we went back to the inn and bought some dinner. I have to say, i was pretty disappointed in the food. I can do way better than this...

After dinner we all seperate to our rooms and sleep for the night.

 **The following day**

"Regis! It's time to get up!"

Ignoring the voice i throw my covers over my head and snuggle into my pillow.

"Regis...why does it take so long for you to get up. Fine, I'll do...this!"

"Augh!" Something hits my stomach causing me to heave. The new weight on my stomach starts to jump up and down, causing me more pain.

"ghh...okay! okay! I'm up, please stop!" I look to Jeanne who's currently laughing on my stomach.

After laughing for a little while more, she finally got off of me. Now capable of standing up i walk downstairs for breakfast with the little troublemaker.

"geez, princess, couldn't you wake me up like a normal person. Like not treating my stomach like a trampoline." I grumble.

"I would have if you would wake up like a normal person." she huffed. "...whats a trampoline?"

Noticing my mistake i wave it off. "it's nothing, just an...expression."

"expression?" She tilts her head to the side.

kuuuh! This amount of cuteness is blinding! How is this legal!? Patting her head, i just pick up the pace down the steps.

"wait! whats an expression?"

She too eager to learn! I don't really know how to explain what an expression is, and she is too cute to look at.

"You'll learn when your older!" Looks like my mouth answered for me, thank you! Though that was slightly cliche and unneeded. It's not like I'm talking about sex or something.

Geez, we can weaponize her cuteness and win the damn war. What was it that Sora said? That cute was the absolute law of the world, or something like that. I wholeheartedly agree with that virgin gamer, cute could inspire men to win a war.

"I see you got the sleepy head up. Morning Regis." Isabelle waved at me.

"Good morning."

Looking at the food in front of me, i can't help but let out a silent sigh of disappointment. It's plain porridge and bread...

It's no wonder that people don't have very high life expectancy, these guys get zero nutrition, throw their piss and shit out their window, and rarely wash their hands. If only i studied technology or something, that way i can make a damn toilet.

I hurriedly down my food and get ready for the tournament. Today will probably just be the preliminaries, unless they have more than one match going on at once...or everyone finishes their match fast.

Making sure my sword is strapped on and ready to go, we leave for the tournament.

After asking around a bit we find the place it's being held at. To my displeasure, there is a large crowd of people standing around the little rink/stage. Well its more like just flat ground with a small wooden fence around it.

The d'arc squad goes and finds a decent spot to watch, while i go over and sign up.

"hello, i would like to enter please." I ask nicely.

The man raised an eyebrow at me before sighing. "we really need to put a minimum age requirment... whats your name kid?"

I'm 26 technically, thank you very much. Don't judge age based off appearance!

"Regis Brassard, sir." I reply kindly, though my eyebrow is twitching a bit.

"yeah, alright. Go wait over there till your called, kid." He points over to a group of kids ranging in age.

Looking at the group, i must say that i am not impressed. While majority of them have some form of armour on, none of the pieces that i can see are chipped or dirty. This can either mean that they clean their armor really well or never used the armour.

The level range isn't that high either. The highest being level 13, though i am happy that this person looks to be only slighlty older than me. This may mean they have potential...

Well whatever, hopefully they'll be a fun match, besides the level represents how much they've fought now that i think about it. It doesn't tell me how much they practiced. There's a chance that some of the older guy's are more skilled.

"Hey, what's a brat doing here!?"

Some guy is trying to cause trouble? Well it doesn't involve me at least, sounds too troublesome.

I'm looking at the competition and also try finding the knight. Hopefully the guy is strong...

"I'm talking to you peasant!" That same snobby voice from before speaks again. Really, can someone just awnser the idiot already.

I noticed that some people have shields, this could be a slight problem. I've never fought against someome with a shield. Hmmm, what are some ways to get passed it. I guess they would have to be open when they attack, and i am stronger than them so i can probably knock them off guard. Though it would look weird if a child is stronger than someone a few years older, and probably embarrassing to the other person.

someone grabs my shoulder and pulls me back violently. "Stop ignoring me, peasant!"

Of course that guy was talking to me.

"what do you want?" I stare blankly at the rich looking guy.

He is covered in armour, minus a helmet, with a sword at his waist. He looks roughly 13 years of age, longish dirty blonde hair. He's almost a full head taller than me. His face is contorted into what can only be described as utter rage.

"Don't you dare talk to a noble like that! I demand the proper respect i deserve!"

"*sigh*"

I know this will probably piss him off further, but he's ruining my mood.

"Who even are you, oh great and powerful noble?" Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I am Yeoman Edon, son of Baron Edon!"

 **YEOMAN EDON MALE LV.** **4**

I really have to repress a heaving sigh when i saw the guy's level. I know i said that you shouldn't judge someone's strength based off their level, but i get the feeling i can with this guy.

"i see...well good luck."

"A noble such as myself does not need luck." That tone really pisses me off.

Releasing another sigh, i walk away from him towards the ouside portion of the waiting area. It looks like the d'arc family found a spot since their currently waving at me. I smile and wave back to them, letting them know i see them.

Now all thats left to do is wait for the proctor to begin the matches...

The first few matches were nothing much to look at. Their forms were sloppy and predictable, slightly painful to watch. The winners would only just barely win, and mostly because their opponent made a silly mistake. The crowd enjoyed it though.

When it was finally my turn, i could only give another sigh.

Yeoman Edon vs. Regis Brassord

Looking over to the noble, he is already gloating. I'm honestly surprised that this type of character exists in real life. You watch shows that have characters like this, but when you see them in real life you feel your faith in humanity decline.

Sighing one more, i draw my sword and stand in a ready stance. Seeing my opponent i take a more casual stance, sword slightly raised by my side, ready to counter the enemy.

"Ha! What a fitting blade for a peasant such as yourself!"

My eyebrow twitches with annoyance, is that the only insult he can think of? Yes, I'm a peasant. Thanks for telling me fifty times.

A man in the crowd shakes his head. The boy in front of me shares an uncanny resemblance to this man. I assume he is Baron Edon, my opponents' father. Looking at him closer, he has what could be said as noble clothing but lacking the arrogance Yeoman clearly shows. If anything he looks exasperated at his son.

Well at least i don't have to worry about the noble brat telling me off to his father if i crush him.

"This a nobles sword!" He dramatically draws his sword.

It's a pretty blade, but no doubt it's more fragile than mine. The actual blade looks to be made of iron, while the hilt has a few jewels encrusted in.

In contrast to his blade, mine is plain but durable. The grip is good and the blade is sturdy. I've upgraded it's sharpness amd durability to 6.

"And whats with that pathetic excuse of armour? Is a coat supposed to protect you!?" He continues to mock me.

Of course i completely ignore him. Apparently he doesn't appreciate this because as soon as the match starts he puts on his helmet and charges.

Once he gets close he raises hisblade for an overhead swing. I bring my own blade up and tilts it sideways, parrying the blade to the side. This leaves his head wide open, so i bash my hilt into his helmet sending him back a bit.

His helmet has a slight dent on the side where i bashed it. Everyone's quiet, i guess no one thought that waa going to happen.

Yeoman stumbles a bit before collecting himself. I can't see his face but I'm sure it's twisted in rage.

"You pe-"

"Oh my gosh, seriously shut up already. Yes i am a peasant, congratulations for pointing it out a few dozen times. Do you have any other insults?" Cutting him off with a bored tone.

He grips his sword tighter in rage.

Giving out a roar he charges once again, swinging his blade in a horizontal slash from the right. Once again i parry it, this time hitting the blade down to the ground and stomping on it. Pulling my fist back i lash out with most of my strength.

 **shatter** *

His lower jaw portion of his helm is shattered and blood is leaking from his mouth and nose. He screams bloody murder as he falls to the ground clutching his face, his helmet taken off.

Tears start to fall from the pain and he glares hatefully at me. His face showing utter rage, humiliation, and hate.

All the while i simply stare passively at the noble, waiting for what he does next. The crowd is all but silent as they watch the scene.

Yeoman starts to stand up and grabs his sword. Before he can even charge my blade is already up to his throat.

"Yeild." I say emotionless.

He continues to grip his sword about to strike out. I press my blade on his throat, leaking a small amount of killing intent.

"Yeild and save what little pride and honour you have left, noble brat!" I spat out with barely concealed venom.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!!" He screams as he swings his blade at me, causing me to jump back.

I shake my head as i glare at the idiot. This time i charge before he gets the chance. I attack from the bottom right with a diagonal slash. He tries to block, but gets pushed back. Before he can recover i slash at his sword, cutting his fragile blade in two.

His other half of the blade flies in the air and sinks into the ground. He looks dumbfounded that his "precious" blade was easily destroyed.

"you have no weapon. You have lost."

Sheathing my blade, the person in charge of the match declares my win. I release another disappointed sigh before walking back to the waiting area.

"Regis, look out!!" Jeannes voice screams out.

Whirling around i see Yeoman charging at me with a crazed look in his eyes, his broken blade out to stab me.

His complextion intantly reminds me of the bandits that killed my mom. Rage fills every portion of my body as i dodge out of the way and grab the bastards arm.

 ***snap***

I crush his wrist, and before he can scream i punch his face hard enough to take a few teeth out. He flies through the air and hits the ground knocked out.

Before anyone can do anything i walk out of the rink with a furious expression.

His father walks calmly up to his son, shaking his head in disappointment. He grabs yeoman and begins to walk away.

I on the other hand sit down, clenching my fist and biting my lip in irritation. I wanted to kill the brat and i probably would have if i didn't hold back in the last second.

I ignore the other contestants that are now looking at me in slight fear. I just need to calm down and take a deep breath. My face slipping back into a calmer expression as the next match begins.

 **Third person POV**

Back to the Edon residence yeoman wakes up with his face burning. His dad looking down on him with a disappointed expression.

"You are a fool. Not only have you tarnished your own image, but the families as well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Yeoman sputters in rage and hate.

"It was that peasant!! He dared stand against me, a noble!"

 **slap** *

Yeoman recoils in shock as he was slapped across the face. His father has a furious expression.

"Do not misplace your lack of honour onto that young warrior! He showed more than you've had your whole life! You've disgraced our families name. If you would have yeilded, one of our families blades would still be here! Yet you lost yourself in your stupid little rage! Get out of my sight!" The father harshly yells out to the boy.

Yeomans shakingly gets up and walks to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He clenches his jaw, his teeth creaking from the strain. "That regis brassords gonna pay. I'll kill him!!!" He starts to speak to himself.

"No i can't kill him..." His face contorts into a crazy grin. "I'll get someone else to kill him. Hahahaaha!!! Diediediedie!!!"

He breaks out into a crazy fit of laughter filled with hate and vengeance.

\--

 **Disclaimer** **: i do not own annything but my own characters.**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with looking for jobs and preparing for collage.** **I'm going to start to release every 3-5 days.**

 **The tournament idea was for regis to gain popularity and also for him to meet future friends and knights that will assist him in future battles. There was a little "fluff" between jeanne and regis to further their relationship, and i know 'princess' isn't very original but i thought it fit her.** **I also just _had_ to add the noble douche bag.**

 **thanks for reading!**


	8. chapter 8

**Regis POV**

The other matches went by quickly and we were released for a lunch break. We come back for the next round in about two hours.

I walk out of the contestant area and go were the d'arc family is waiting. Though my mind is still on that noble i fought. I can't get the image of my mother dying to those bandits out of my head.

"That was a good fight, regis." Isabelle praised with Jacques nodding in agreement.

I just give a small smile and nod my head in thanks. Something tugs my hand, getting my attention.

"Hey are you okay? That meanie didn't hurt you did he?" Jeanne asks.

I look at her innocent eyes and banish the thoughts that were plaguing my mind. I pat her head with a genuine smile.

"Yeah I'm okay, princess."

She blushes a little and leans into my hand making me chuckle.

"Yeah, that was awesome how a single punch broke his helmet!" Pierre cried out.

"Your super strong!" Jean cheers.

"How did you even get that strong? your eight."Jac points out.

I just scratch my neck and chuckle. "I eat my vegetables."

He deadpans at me and i just stick my tongue out at him in return. He sighs before shaking his head and continues walking.

Jeanne takes my hand as we walk along, with a bright red face i add. Chuckling i swing our hands back and forth causing her to smile and giggle as she swings along.

i hear a high pitched squeal behind us and isabelle gushing to Jacques about how cute it is. Ignoring the loud woman behind us, we continue on our merry little way.

We arrive to the inn and order some food.

"You should be careful of that noble you fought today. I don't like the look he had in his eye when he attacked you, he was going for the kill." Jacques tells me, earning him a slap to the head and a glare from his wife.

Jeanne looks down and grips my hand stronger. "Regis can't die, he's too strong!"

I just chuckle at her as she huffs at her father. I reach over and ruffle her hair, she leans into it with one of the most adorable looks ever.

"So regis, what do you think about marriage?" Isabelle asks with a grin.

"What are you asking an 8 year old?" I deadpan.

"Well it's fine to plan for the future you know~" She sings.

"Thats too far!" Aw, great my eye is twitching again.

She pouts before crossing her arms with a huff. "Well you have my blessing." She smirks.

Deep breaths me, deep breaths. Jeanne obviously doesn't understand what's going on, if the tilting head means anything. Jacques and jac are both releasing killing intent toward me, which i brush off.

After lunch was over we return to the tournament and separate once again. It looks like the actual competion will be two days. The semi-finals and finals held tommorow, along with the championship battle.

My next opponent is also a peasant, but he looks stronger than that noble. Though thats not saying much.

He has short brown hair, brown eyes, and a confident smile on. He looks to be around 11, with the beginnings of a muscular body, and about 5-6 inches taller than me.

What really catches my eye's is the giant sword on his back. That things huge! He obviously has a lot of strength if he cam wield that... Though so do i.

Let's see here, what is your level...

 **TRISTIAN MILOT MALE LV. 12**

Hmmm, thats actually pretty impressive. For someone his age to have gotten to that level i wonder what he's fought. Well whatever, lets test this guy to see how strong he is.

"Begin!"

The instant that was shout out i was in front of Tristian. His eyes widen for a second before pulling up his blade, blocking my incoming strike.

I allow him to push me away, and gain some distance. This time he charges me with impressive speed, using a two hands he brings down his blade. Switching my hold to a reverse grip, i parry the blade to the right of me. The momentum carries his blade and sticks itself in the dirt. I bring up my sword to his neck.

"yield."

He smiles. "I yield."

 ***bing***

 **1H sword increases by 0.3 levels**

I blink at the message. That's odd, it didn't increase yesterday when i faced the noble. Plud .3 is more than normal as well. Usually i get .1 everytime nowadays...

Anyway, the match ends just like that, the crowd cheers depite how short it was. I hold out a hand for a shake.

"Keep practicing, you'll definatly go places later on." I smile.

"Thanks, but your really strong huh? We barely even crossed blades!" He takes my hand and gives a hearty shake.

"It was just a bax match up. My technique more or less revolves around parring and counter attacking, while yours is more reliant on power behind your attacks." I explain.

"What you should do before next time is practise counters counters, if that makes sense. For example use the whole sword, along with the handle."

"Hmmm, i see. I'll have to try that on the next bandit that comes my way!" He says as we walk out of the rink.

"Bandit?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Yeah, our village has a habit of getting attacked by bandits. The noble in charge of the city is stingy with his money. He doesn't really protect the village, instead he makes the villagers." Tristian clenches his fist.

"We made our own little city guards, i happen to be one of them. It's my dream to be a knight, fighting for our country and get us out of this time of war." He states.

I once again furrow my eyebrows. "That's a great dream, but why are you telling me this? No offence, but we just met...and fought."

He looks at me forba few seconds before breaking out in a sheepish smile.

"You just have this air around you, that welcomes everyone in. To be honest i was hoping we can be friends."

I honestly was shocked at this. In my previous life i was ridiculously introverted. Every test i took i got 100% introvert.

Did really change that much since i came here? Though i suppose i never fought monsters and such before either...

Snapping from my inner monologue, i give Tristian a grin and hold out a hand.

"Well i hope our friendship see's through the ages."

He matched my grin with his own and gave my hand a mighty shake.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Regis Brassord, currently eight years old, and am living with the d'arc family. My dream is to become a man everyone can rely on, in strength, and in spirit. Alongside that, i also swore to protect a dear friend of mine."

"That's a good dream! I'm going to stay here to watch you fight your matches. Maybe I'll learn a thing or two." He kept that grin on his face the whole time speaking.

I'm slightly surprised at what he said, but maintain a solid poker face.

Usually older people, kids especially, hate being taught something by someone younger than them.

Well whatever, I'm mentally older anyway...

"So what does your family do?" I asked.

"We're blacksmiths! Though we don't do many weapons, i still know how to forge a decent sword!" He exclaims proudly.

That explains some of the strength he dislayed. The other portion is from training and experience.

"I see, i actually dabbled a bit in blacksmithing." Understatement of the century.

 **BLACKSMITHING LEVEL** **34** / **100**

I actually spent quite a few hours grinding this skill. After all, i have to upgrade and create my own weapons. I don't trust the NPC to upgrade anything.

During the last matches Tristian and i were talking about blacksmithing. Thankfully due to the information/experience transfer from the skill, i was able to keep up with the conversations. Though there was a few times he would have to slow down.

By the time all the other matches were over, we had a solid friendship.

 **TRISTIAN MILOT** **LV** **12**

 **FRIENDSHIP:**

 **RANK** **3** **12/100**

I shot up almost a full rank since we started to talk.

"Alright i got to go. I'll definitely be there for the matches tomorrow! See ya!"

I waved goodbye and headed over to the d'arc family. Jeanne seems tired, if her slightly droopy eyes are anything to go by.

"Hey princess, looking a bit tired there."

Her response was a yawn as she once again grabbed my hand on the way back. Of course i don't particularly mind, but i hope it doesn't become a habit...

"So, it looks like you made a new friend today." Jacques said.

"Yeah! We got along pretty well and became pretty good friends." I reply back.

We talked majority of the way back, with pierre and jean talking about how fast my match was over. Jeanne was mostly quiet, eyes drooping even more.

 ***shiver***

My head snaps around, my eyes darting back and forth. Somone was looking at us, or rather, me with no small amount of killing intent. The amount was almost as much as that reaper released when it got mad.

"Are you alright, Regis?" Isabelle asked.

I noticed the others looking at mme oddly, so i just nodded while tightening my grip on Jeannes hand.

The feeling vanished as quickly as it came, i just hope that nothing bad comes of it.

I was more or less silent the rest of the night, I thinking about that feeling from earlier. It was only once, but i can't shake the bad feeling.

In the end, i decided that it would be for the best if i just go sleep. The feeling hasn't come back and hopefully it doesn't come back...

 **The next day**

The night passed without any problems. I would get up every now and check my friend list to make sure everyone was safe, thankfully they were.

Today is the semi-finals and the finals. After those matches it will be time to fight the knight.

While I'm still slightly worried about that feeling from yesterday, i doubt anyone would try to harm me or my friends in broad daylight.

Once we got to the tournament, i was announced to have the first match. I'll be going up against a 12 year old, who's level 10. He is a bit taller than me, but doesn't look particularly confident. It looks like he uses a standard 1H sword like me, but thered enough room on his hilt to change to a two handed hold.

"Begin!"

I stay still, observing my opponent. After seeing me not attack for a while the boy got impatient and started to attack.

His attacks were strong and fast, but lacking in skill. He slashed from the right, then the left, from the bottom, and tried finishing it with a strong strike from the top. All the while i just blocked the hits.

During his final strike he over extended and his grip on his blade was too weak. Deciding to capitalize on this mistake, i smack his blade aside sending it flying from his grasp.

He tried to gain distance from me to retrieve his blade, but was too slow. My sword was to his neck and the match ended in my victory.

 ***bing***

 **1H sword increased by .03 levels**

There it is again. Maybe it's giving me it for using my sword more? I mean i guess did punch the noble from the yesterday. Though i used my sword than as well, maybe i just missed the message? I'll have to check later.

The boy looked like he was about to cry, so i gave a bit of advise and encouragement

"Good match. Just try and work on your technique. Also make sure to always have a firm grip on your blade." I told the boy.

"Thank you for the match!" He bowed low before jogging off the rink.

"*sigh*"

Another quick match. I hope the finals will at least be somewhat fun...

Since the only other two contestants are both in the rink, I'm in the waiting area alone.

I suppose i shiukd actually pay attention to the match to see what I'm gonna be up against.

The two kids currently are waiting for the match to begin. One has messy brown hair and blue eyes. He's in a good stance that has little openings to an untrained eye. His weapon of choice is another standard addition 1H sword.

The other guy is what really catches my eyes. He has longish blonde hair, sharp blue eyes. Looks about 10 years old and he's dressed as a noble but doesn't have any of the arrogance of the one i fought. His weapon of choice is, surprisingly, a rapier. Currently he is also in a well trained stance, it almost looks like a fencing stance but the blade is closer to the ground.

 **IVAN WARRENUS MALE LV. 13**

Huh, so he was the one with the higher level. I hope he wins, i want some experience fighting against someone that uses a rapier.

"begin!"

Ivan instantly went on the offensive. Before the other kid could even properly defend himself, he is getting hit by a series of thrusts. Ivan shows a very impressive display of speed, his blows hard to see to a normal person's eye. The other guy was also impressive, even though he was getting relentlessly attacked by a flurry of thrusts he actually managed to block quite a few of them. He even managed to counter attack and land a hit on ivan, while it's only a scratch, it shows that he wasn't overwhelmed by Ivans speed.

Ivan seeing that his current attacks aren't enough actually sped up. His attacks completly breaking through his opponent's defences. Ending the match by pointing his rapier at the other guys throat, forcing him to yield.

My hearts beating faster at the display. He was better than i expected! This might be fun, way better than any of my other matches! (sorry tristian)

Speaking of other matches, the finals are starting after an hour break.

I was humming to myself as i practically skip over to the d'arc family, who are looking at me oddly.

"what's got you in such a good mood?" Jac asked.

"How could i not be in a good mood!? I get to fight that guy!" I pointed at Ivan. "This will be the best match yet!"

I'm pretty sure my eye's are sparkling. Not only is he good, he's not even that older than me. He must have lived with his sword in hand since he was a young child, or younger, i guess. The thought exites me, what will he be like in the years to come!?

...wow, am i becoming a battle maniac? No, i still dislike needless fights, but this is purely for entertainment and recognition! It's alright to be exited, right!?

"Yeah, that Ivan guy is really strong! He finished his matches just as fast as you, Regis!" Pierre exclaims.

"So? Regis is stronger than him! He'll beat that guy no problem!" Jeanne pouts.

awwww, she believes in me. Without thinking I'm already patting her head.

"Thanks for the confidence, princess, but you know I'm not the strongest person alive or anything so i can still..." I trailed off as she aimed her pout at me.

There is absolutely no way i can win against that. I also find myself patting her head again.

For the next hour we talked about numerous things, i felt someone watching us, but held no malicious intent. I'll have to keep an eye out though...

Now we are back to the tournament for the long awaited finals. Both Ivan and i are staring eachother down as we enter are stances, preparing for the fight.

No words are exchanged between the two of us as we wait. The world seems to die down as i begin to concentrate completely on Ivan.

"Begin!"

The instant those words are spoken Ivan is already in front of me with a jab to my right thigh. I redirect the thrust away from me and take my own stab at his left leg, which he dodges.

That's when he went all out, his sword becoming a blur in attempting to overwhelm me. My own blade becoming a blur in an attempt to block the enemy blade. We continue this pattern, i woyld get grazed every now and then but nothing too bad.

I started to get a better feel for his attacks as we were fighting. I began to snake around his attacks, blocking the ones i couldn't dodge.

That's when he made a mistake. He should have kept goin full speed, but instead he jumped back to gain some distance. The distance however was instantly closed by me. Pushing him off guard i began my attack on Ivan.

A vertical slash, then a low horzontal, an upward vertical, and then a high horizontal. If I willed it my sword would be glowing a bright blue, because those were the movements for a horizontal square.

Ivan blocked all of the attacks for the most part but is now sporting a cut on his cheek.

I don't let up on my assualt as i continue to dish out attacks just as fast as Ivan did himself. Ivan is starting to get tired and his form is getting sloppy. More and more attacks are getting through to him and he's getting covered in scratches from lousy blocking.

Once i see that he was getting far too tired to continue, i sweep his feet from under him and for the last time in this tournament i held my sword at the neck of my opponent.

"Yield."

The boy was still breathing extremely heavily, but he lets loose a smile.

"i yield."

 ***bing***

 **1H sword increased by 0.6 levels**

We just stood there for a few seconds before i burst out laughing. After a few seconds he joins in, letting out a loud laugh.

After a little while of laughing i hold out a hand to Ivan which he takes, allowing me to pull him up.

""That was the best fight i had this entire tournament!"" We both said at the same time.

This causes us to look at eachother in slight shock before bursting out with laughter once again. I once more held my hand out, this time for a shake.

"That was a great match Ivan." I smiled.

"indeed it was, regis."

He grasped my hand and we preformed a handshake. Then we both noticed that it was still dead quiet around us.

We look up to see the audience looking at us funny, even the d'arc family is doing the same.

" **oooohhhhhhhhh!!!** "

"whoa!"

We jump a bit when the crowd cheers all of a sudden. Damn it they almost gave me a heart attack.

"The winner of the blade tournament of Swindon is Regis Brassord!"

After i was announced the winner the person in charge said to get lunch before i fight the knight.

When i walked over to the family i was tackle hugged by a certain blonde. I steady myself to prevent falling down and then return the hug.

"I knew that you'd win!" She cheered.

"Well i did promise that i would win the tournament." I said, still getting hugged.

"Congratulations!"

"You were so cool!"

"nice job!"

I received all kinds of congratulations from the family alongside a few hugs.

After a little while we decided to go get some lunch. Before i could leave though someone taps my shoulder. I look back and see Ivan with a nervous smile.

"Do you mund if i join you to get lunch?"

"Sure, why don't you come along with the family I'm with? Actually what about the people you came with, are they joining us?" I asked.

"Ah, that should be fine. My mother was the one who came with me, my father has to manage out residence alomg with a small town we live in." He explained.

I nod my head and he goes off to get his mother. I go tell the group that we will have a couple people joining us for lunch.

Ivan comes back with a woman that looks like him, no doubt his mother.

"Good afternoon, it appears that we'll be joining you in lunch. I am Ivetta Warrenus, wife to viscount Warrenus." She does a slight curtsy.

We're all rather taken aback at her introduction, we are after all peasants. We gradually recover and introduce ourselves.

We don't have enough time to go somewhere to eat, so we just get some food from some stands that has been put up for the competition. After getting our food we go sit down at a table and get to know eachother better.

"So, regis, were are your parents? Your family name is brassard is it not?" Ivan asks.

My face sours instantly, while the d'arc family looks at me a bit worried.

"My parents were killed when bandits raided our village..."

Ivan looks down a little distressed. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said anything!"

"It's fine, it happened two years ago and you had no way of knowing. The d'arc family has been kind enough to let me stay with them." I said with a sad smile.

There was an awkward silence after that, clearly no one knows what to say next.

"*cough* So, how did uou get so strong for someone your ag?" Ivetta changes the subject.

"Ah, I've been practicing for a while, mostly at night. Plus i have some experience in fighting."

This is all true, it's just in a another world, kind of. I don't really know what aincrad counts as.

My attention drifted to jeanne who is currently pouting at me for some reason. I raise an eyebrow at her in confusion. She just huffs in response and turns away.

What did i do this time? Is she mad she didn't get to sit next to me or something?

A shiver went through my spine once again, someone is definatly watching us. I look over to Ivan and he apparently feels it as well. We share a quick look before turning back to the conversation.

We'll talk about that later, for now i need to worry about my fight with the knight.

\--

 **Disclaimer: i do not own anything other than my characters.**

 **Here is the second chapter of this little arc. Next chapter will be the last of this arc.**

 **One of the comments mentioned something of a worry about rape. There is most definatly NOT going to be any rape in this story! It may be slightly dark, but it's the fate series so a little dark is expected.**

 **As for how i plan to make regis as famous as jeanne, well it will be 'teased' in the next chapter. He'll get a message from the one who sent him there.**

 **Next chapter should be released 3-5 days. thanks for reading!**


	9. chapter 9

After we were done with what we were eating we still had a bit of time before we needed to return so we all decided to walk around for a bit.

Jeanne once again took my side and grabbed ahold of my hand, earlier bad mood all but forgotten.

For the rest of the time we all just talk while looking around.

"What do you think your chamces are at beating the knight?" Ivan asked.

I had to repress a scoff. "Low. I mean if an eight year old beat a veteran i would be sent off to the war, age be damned."

I'll try my best, but i actually highly doubt i will be able to win. Maybe if i can use my skills, but unfortunately those are too flashy. Though i might be able to throw in some discreet shunpo's every now and then...

Plus like i said, if i win then I'll either be sent to the war, or forced to go train. While that's not particularly a horrible thing, i would prefer to stay with Jeanne.

Or they may think I'm some kind of warlock or something, though i guess i can be considered a magus. Even if i have yet to figure my orgin or alignment.

Jeannes hand tighten around my own, pulling me from my thoughts. I look to see her pouting once again.

...Really? Does she seriously think I'm the strongest? I find that endearing, but she really needs to learn that i am not that strong...yet.

Speaking of learning, if i remember correctly no one teaches her how to read or count. Mostly due to her being from a peasant family. I'll have to change this! She is not going to command troops and what not with no mathematical prowess. Hell, she couldn't even count!

Also, maybe i can course her into training with the sword. It wouldn't hurt to have some assurance in case i can't be there.

Yes, I'll make this Jeanne _much_ stronger than the cannon one. Hue hue hue...

Ah, the others are looking at me funny. Looks like my thoughts started to show on my face.

"*cough* Ah, looks like it's time to go, wish me luck." I quickly divert their attention.

They wish me luck before heading back were the other audience is. I take a quick look at the crowd and see Tristan giving me a thumbs up, to which i return.

Next i look for the knight i am supposed to fight. Sure enough there is a man decked out in full armor besides a helmet. Geez, overkill don't you think?

His weapon is a well made sword with some kind of engraving on the hilt, I'm too far away to see what it says. He also has a large shield, not a tower shield, but a large well used french shield.

He was talking to the guy in charge of the match. The man pointed at me causing the knight to look over here.

I walked a bit closer and mentally prepared myself, along with checking my opponents stats.

 **NICOLIN GEROLDUS MALE LV. 48**

Fuuuuuu-

"*sigh* I have to fight a brat? You really need to put a minimum age limit on this thing." Sir Geroldus sighed. "I mean how did he even win, luck?"

He was complaining about me to the match proctor right in front of me!!

haah~ i guess it doesn't eeally matter. I mean i could understand what he's getting at, if i was his age i wouldn't want to fight some eight year old kid even if he did become the champion. Not to mention i only reach up to a little passed his stomach. It's not like he's being condescending like that noble prick either.

Though by the looks of it the d'arc family heard him because they're all glaring holes into the man's head. Well, jeannes' glare is more of an adorable pout.

Nicolin seemed to have noticed because he appears in front of jeanne and starts to pat her head with a huge grin.

"Aww~ well aren't you the most adorable little thing!" Jeanne keeps trying to swipe the hand away but fails, which only deepened her pout.

"Mister?" I grab his attention.

"Yeah, brat?"

"Are you a pedophile?" I ask innocently with my head tilted to the side.

The entire area quiets down, not even a whisper is heard. The man just looks at me in utter shock, eye's as wide as saucers.

"w-where did you learn that word!?"

"I was told to stay away from old men with perverted grins like yours, like when you were petting my best friend. Am i in danger?" I feint a little fear.

Kekekeke, This is revenge for underestimating me! I will use my youthfulness to troll you to the ends of the earth!!

"N-NO, I am not!!" He desperately states as everyone is now staring at him.

Well most of the kids don't get what's going on and jeanne just seems happy that the knight stopped touching her head.

"Oh, okay! Then let's fight already!" I say with excitement.

That seems to snap everyone out of their stupor as Sir Geroldus takes up his shield and sword.

I snap out of my faux innocence and gain a more emotionless look as i get in a ready stance for the fight.

The knights eye's narrow a bit before he as well gets in a slightly lazy stance, his shield in front of him with his sword at the ready. Though i can't find many opening i could go for...

The man out levels me by quite a bit and no doubt is physically stronger as well, so i would have a hard time over powering him. Maybe i can discreetly reinforce my arms? No, it would be suspicious if i was stronger than him...

"Let the match...begin!"

I kick off the ground and go for a forward assualt. It may be stupid due to him having a shield, but i want to see how he fights.

I aim a slash below the shield in an attempt get him in the legs. He moves his shield down and pushes me back. He's on me in a heartbeat and tries to slam me with his shield, i duck under it but he then slams the shueld into my back causing me to faceplant on the floor, hard. I try to move out of the way quickly, but get kicked in the stomack, hurdling me to the other side of the rink. I cough and wheeze for a bit, blood dripping down.

"*cough cough*" I cough up some blood and spittle.

This guy is really strong, and fast! I can't afford to hold back at all. I may not be able to use any of my flashy skills, but i can certaintly go full throttle.

Standing up i wipe the blood off and charge in at max speed. I was faster than Nicolin was expexting because he just barely had enough time to block with his shield. I go on a heavy assualt, snaking my way around him. Left right left right left right. Each strike I'm getting faster and stronger, and his guard getting weaker.

I unleash a powerful hit on his sjield, knocking him off balence. Seeing an opportunity i stab forward with my blade, right at his open chest.

With ridiculous reflexes and speed the knight managed to parry the attack and unleash his own overhead swing. My eye's widening at my attack failing, i roll out of the way of the approaching blade.

By the time i recovered Nilocin was in my face his sword going for another slash at my torso this time. I parry the blade to the side and lash out, only to be blocked once again by the damned shield. spinning on my heel to gain momentum i kick the shield full force, knocking him off balence once again. This time instead of going for the torso, i bend lower and bash my hilt into his leg at full power.

"oof!" He stumbles and falls on one leg.

Ignoring the pain in my knuckles, i go for another stab, but he deflects the blade up causing him to only recieve a small cut on his cheek. I almost groan in frustration as i back off to catch my breath.

He doesn't even look that winded! While I'm over here breathing heavy and sweating a bit!

He doesn't give the chance to catch my breath as he charges at me once again. He's about to stab me with his sword when he lashes out with his shield.

My eye's widen at the feint, i have no time to dodge! Instead of dodging normally i shunpo half a step to the side, causing the attack to just barely miss me. His side is now open, i stab at the armpit area were the armor is at is weakest.

He managed to move to the side a little, but i still clipped him pretty good. He stumbles a little and i once more go on an all out assualt.

Nilocin goes on full defence, his shield block all my blows. This continues on more about five minutes, but felt like hours to me.

I stumble a bit, giving him an opening. He bashed my face with his shield sending me to the ground with a bloody nose and a huge headache.

Before i can get up a sword is at my neck and his voice rings out. "Yield."

 **HP 3250/5090**

Damn, he took quite a bit of HP for just a simple match...

Breathing heavily, i give out a tired smirk. "I yield."

"The winmer of the match is Sir Geroldus!" The proctor yells out.

 ***bing***

 **1H sword increased by 2.6 levels**

So even if i lose i still get a bonus. I wonder what it woukd have been if i would have won...

"Hmph, you certainly put up a good fight there, boy. I'd say your about as strong as a freshly trained soldier/knight." He spoke while stroking his chin.

I bowed at his words. "Thank you for the Sir Geroldus."

I spit out a small glob of blood on the ground. Man, my face and back hurts like hell right now. I wish i could use a potion, too bad there's people everywhere..

Nicolin looks at me with an amused smile. "Your a tough kid. Most kids your age would be crying their eye's out with your injuries."

"Yeah, well you won't find many kid's like me these day's." I spoke while shrugging.

The two of us left the rink and i made my way to the family. U was instantly met with a severely worried Jeanne, who seemed to ne on the brink of tears.

"Regis, are you okay!?" She gives me a tight hug.

I bit back a wince as she hits the forming bruise on my back from the shield.

Isabelle came over and wiped the blood on my face with some kind of handkerchief. Jacques came and pat me on the back, this time i let the wince show.

"Nice job, Regis! Even if you lost, you still held your own against a veteran knight at eight years old! I'd say that's pretty amazing!" He completely ignores the pain I'm in as he gives my back a few more pats.

"T-thank you..." I say through gritted teath.

He nods his head as I'm brought into another hug by Jeanne. She really is adorable, i can only wonder what she will be like as she grows older. I mean I've seen her from the anime, but this is real life so it could be different...

Why the hell am i even thinking that!? Shaking my head to banish those thoughts, i see Nicolin walking over.

Jeanne continues to hold onto me as she glare/pouts at the man. Looks like she holds a grudge...

"aww~ already got a wife little regis~" He says with a stupid grin that makes me want to punch him in the knads.

Jeanne once again doesn't understand what he means since she's now pouting with a tilted head.

"*sigh* what do you need, mr. pedo."

"I'm not!" He glares at me, which i respond with my own.

He let's out a huff and crosses his arms. "Anyway, i came over here to ask a question."

"Okay?" I say, a bit unsure.

"Would you like to become my apprentice?"

I blink. Become his apprentice? Like a squire type thing? Before i can even say anything back, a voice beats me to it.

"NO!"

"agh!"

I wheeze as jeanne squeezes me tighter, refusing to part with me. My ears are slightly ringing as well from her scream/yell.

"Regis has to stay with me! He promised!"

"P-princess, i-i can't breathe!" I cry out.

She finally noticed that she's killing me and loosened her hold, but doesn't let go. Taking greedy breaths of air, i look at the knight in front of me.

"You heard her. Unfortunately I've got a lot of chores and other things to do. Plus, like she said, i will remain by her side." I said looking into that eye's of Nicolin.

He has an unreadable expression as he returns my stare. Then a twinkle in his eye appears before erupting into a full belly laugh.

"Hahahaha, are you sure your not married!" He points at us.

My eye twitches and i really wish Jeanne would let me go so i can punch this guy. Before i can respond he starts talking again.

"Haha, i see. Then i guess i shiuld give up! That look in your eye says you won't even reconsider."

I nod my head at that statement, your damn right i won't reconsider.

"Besides next time it'll be me who wins." I cross my arms.

"Ha! I look forward to it then! May god watch over you, lad" He waves as he departs.

Jeanne seperates from me as my two friends come over to check on me. The three of us talk for a while before we all go out different ways.

Tristian and Ivan also made friends yesterday. Their towns aren't that far apart apparently so they'll end up going with the same ride.

We decided that since it's a long journey home, we'll stay here for one more day and then head off after breakfast.

When they weren't looking i managed to get a potion down the hatch, closing my wounds and easing the pain.

We sat at a table at the inn, talking while we waited for out dinner. Well more like listening to Pierre and Jean saying how cool the tournament was and that they want to enter the next on as well.

Though to be honest, it cost quite a bit to rent a room and travel here. Though Isabelle and Jacques didn't say anything, i know the truth. I pitched in on the owed money, using the money i earned from selling the skins of the animals i hunt. Plus, i did get some reward money as well.

After finishing the bland dinner us kids go to my room and play for a little while before they all head to their assigned room.

Once i was alone i opened my window and jumped to a neighbouring roof. I keep running and jumping till i reach an area where no one is around.

Taking my sword out i yell in a loud voice. "Get out here! I know you are there!"

I've felt a gaze filled with killing intent ever since i got into my room. The other kids may not have noticed it but i certainly did, especially since it was directed at me.

Something glistens in moonlight as it launches toward me. With little effort i bat the projectile away with my sword. I look down at the weapon and recognize it as a simple throwing knife.

"Heehehe! Look boss, this brat thinks he's strong!"

Three figures appear from the darkness. Their all wearing dark clothes and have manic grins.

"I'm going to enjiy gutting you! Children are my favorite!!" The one in the middle says.

"i know right!? This jobs the best, we get to kill and get payed for it!! Hahaha!"

I grit my teeth in fury when i look into their eye's. Crazy, their completely insane. They enjoy killing, just like those bandits that raided the village.

These aren't humans, they're monster's that i will kill with no mercy. I take a glance at there stats.

 **ASSASSIN MALE LV. 32**

 **ASSASSIN MALE LV. 33**

 **ASSASSIN MALE LV. 36**

I repress a snort at seeing their "names". It seems the system also sees them as trash.

In a game this would be a bad situation. After all, the three of them are higher level than me. However, this is real life meaning that if i stab them in the heart or slit their throat, they die. HP be damned, of course this applies to me as well.

Also since theres no one around i can use all my skills to destroy them.

Without saying a word i shunpo behind the level 33 assassin and stab my sword straight through his back, stabbing his heart.

"Gaugh!" He chokes on blood as he fall to the ground lifeless.

I shunpo back to my previous position and stare at the dumbfounded faces of the other two assassins with an emotionless mask.

"Y-You little bastard!!" The strongest one, probably the leader, screams out as he takes out a sword and sprints at me.

I spare a glance at the blade and scoff. I don't even need to use structural analysis on the blade to see it's not well maintained. He probably enjoyed keeping his blade coated with his victims blood.

Placing my sword on my shoulder, it shines a bright red as i prepare a sonic leap. Instead of the leap i replace it with a shunpo and appear in front of the enraged leader. Releasing the skill, i cut through his torso. He doesn't even have time to scream as my blade cuts through him.

I once again shunpo back, avoiding the blood that would have spilled over me.

Looking over to the bandit with my "mask" stil in place, his blade that he's holding starts to shake.

This time i just calmy walk over to the man. He takes a step back in fear, before lashing out with his sword. I hit the blade with my own, mine breaking his sword in half. Next i stab my sword straight through his arm.

"Gaaa!" He screams, falling on his butt.

I stay there in front of him, looking down at him straight into his eyes. My stomach churns a bit, but i ignore it.

"M-monster!!" He screams out as he backs away from me.

"I'm the monster? Aren't you the ones who said that you enjoy killing children. Your the monster, not me."

His eye's widen and his mouth opens to speak, but i cut him off literally. Slitting his throat, he joins his partners in death.

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED ASSASSIN LV. 32**

 **7000 EXP GAINED**

 **EXP 7953/19100**

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED ASSASSIN LV. 33**

 **7300 EXP GAINED**

 **EXP 15253/19100**

 **YOU HAVE DEFEATED ASSASSIN LV. 36**

 **8200 EXP GAINED**

 **YOU HAVE LEVELED UP!**

 **EXP 4353/20000**

 **1H sword increased by 2.6 levels**

The messages snap me back to reality. I make the mistake at looking at the now three corpses.

"Gof!" I cover my mouth as my dinner tries to escape.

I hold it in and swallow it back down. i refuse to vomit from killing these monsters!

...though even if i say that, i can't not feel anything from killing them. That would make me no better.

Sighing to myself i flick the blood off my sword and sheath the blade. Then i went to my status and put in the points.

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LVL. 31**

 **HP 5690/5690**

 **SP 475/475**

 **SSC 3**

 **CURRENT PRM:**

 **ATTACK** **245** **(144)**

 **DEFENCE 141 (75)**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM:**

 **STR 104 (33)**

 **DEX 41 (12)**

 **VIT 33 (11)**

 **AGI 106 (32)**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY** **259.8/1000**

 **EXP 4353/20000**

 **SKILL POINTS: 12**

Ignoring my still churning stomach i make my way back to the inn. Once i arrive i shunpo through my still open window and take my coat off.

Climbing into bed, i toss and turn for a while before finally falling asleep.

 **The next day**

After waking up and eating breakfast, we hop on the wagon and sit there in silence.

Why was there assassin's after me? Who placed the hit?

Well whoever they are, i hope they give up. I haven't really told anyone where the village is or the name so i don't think i have to worry too much.

"Hey, jeanne." I get the girls attention.

"Would you like me to teach you how to read and count when we get back?" I whispered to her.

I'll probably end up doing it for thw others as well, but for now i want to focus on Jeanne.

She looks at me with sparkles in her eye's. "Yes!"

I smile at her and pat her head. "Okay, we'll begin tomorrow then."

 ***ding ding ding ding***

There's the music notes again...Well at least she's happy.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence other than the slight small talk. On the way, we ate our lunch that Isabelle and i prepared. They all seemed to enjoy it a lot, so now i can help with cooking dinner.

It was definitely better than the bland food we ate at the inn.

We finally arrived at out the farm and Isabelle and i went to make the dinner.

After dinner, i went and greeted Binx. That's my familiar. I named it after a cat i had when i was younger, in my previous life.

Once i got to my room with binx in tow, in her cat form, i plopped down on my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 **Dream**

 _i open my eye's, finding myself in the fields of the d'arc farm. looking around i don't see anyone, just hear the sound of the breaze rustling the fields._

 _"kyyyyaaaaaaaaa!!"_

 _Then a scream peirces the silence and i find myself in the village. English soldiers setting fire to the houses amd burning the farms._

 _The scene changes once more, showing men, women, amd children sick and hungry._

 _I go to help them, but my hand simply passes through them._

 **"Prepare yourself, Young Regis. You have been sent here with a purpose..."**

 _I whirl my head around as a soft, yet powerful male voice rings out. Then the scene goes white..._

 **Dream end**

I sprang up from my bed, looking around my room.

Was that just a dream? I just shrug and lay back down.

I'm sure it's just my mind playing with me.

I hope...

\--

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything but my own characters**

 **There you have it, the next chapter is complete. Regis lost against the knight, but put up a good fight. Especially with him not using any of his skills but a single shunpo.**

 **As for the assassins, you all knew that was coming up. I was actually listening to DOOM ost: Rip and Tear while writing it, great music for the scene. I made him get sick as a way to show that he still will feel something from killing.**

 **There was a question in the comments on whether Ivan is going to be an Asuna. No, he is not. This is not BL and any character parallels aren't really intentional. I just wanted someone he's friends with to use a rapier.**

 **As for his orgin and natural alignment. They'll be announced next chapter. Orgin will either be dream, fantasy, or infinite. The alignment will be sword as well.** **Oh, there'll be a time skip as well.**

 **Anyway, Thank you for reading~**


	10. chapter 10

**1 week later**

"Once you awoken to your orgin it becomes nearly impossible to stray from it. Your actions will subconsciously go along with your orgin. It basically becomes an absolute order that one must follow." Granny explained.

I already knew this from what I read online in my previous life, but beimg told it directly makes it pretty terrifying in a way...

"As for your element, that's pretty easy to understand. You will usually have one element that you are capable using, such as my family it's always been fire." She continues.

Granny still hasn't told me what family she comes from. Part of me doesn't want to know because I have a feeling it would only cause problems down the road...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Granny asks.

I nod my head and she sighs as she takes out some kind of ball. "Pour some prana into this."

I do as she asked and the ball instantly lit up. Granny looks at the orb and goes slightly wide eyed at what she reads. She then looks up at me with a curious expression, along with a slightly pitying one.

"Alright...It says your orgin is 'Infinite', what that may entail is unkown to me like most orgins. Your element is unfortunately 'sword', something I've never heard of."

 **SYSTEM UPDATING...**

 **INPUT USER ORGIN...**

 **INPUT USER ELEMENT...**

A cold chill goes through my spine, causing my muscles to tense and lock up. Granny keeps talking, but it sounds oddly muffled.

 **SYSTEM UPDATED**

 **ORGIN ADDED**

 **ELEMENT ADDED**

I blink at the messages before dismissing them, the odd feeling having disappeared when they showed back up.

"...are you listening to me, brat?" Grannys annoyed voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Can you please repeat what you said?" I ask politely.

She huffed before speaking. "I said that it's going to be very hard for you to learn any magecraft due to having an unkown element. You'll probably not be able to get passed being a third rate magus, you'd be lucky if you even got to second rate."

Her words stab me straight through the heart. Of course I so happen to get Shirou's element, damn!

...Well fine! I was a swordsman before a magus anyway, I guess I just get more time to dedicate to the sword. I-i mean I have a gamer ability! All the people of the world would envy such a power if they knew I possesed it! Though others would probably kidnap me and dissect me to see how such a thing exists or something.

Supressing a shiver I let out a nervous smile to Granny. "w-well I suppose I'll be off then!"

After waving goodbye I start running back to the D'arc farm. Today I'm going to be teaching Jeanne some more on language. Lord knows she picks that up a hell of a lot better then math...

Smiling to myself at the memories of Jeanne trying to understand even basics of math and horribly failing. Once I was far enough away from the village I start to shunpo back.

Arriving at the decently sized farm I head on inside and immediately get hugged by an exited blonde.

"Regis~! Welcome home!" I rub the girls head with a smile.

Ever since I started teaching her she's been even more attached to me then before. Mentally shrugging I lead Jeanne to the table and we begin todays lesson.

 ***ding ding***

The orange music notes mark the familiar end of our lesson today. I'm starting to get the feeling that my relationship rating is off or something. Why does the music notes keep happening?

...Whatever, no need to worry about it I suppose. I head of to my room and close the door behind me.

"Lets see here..." Opening my menu I hit the magecraft portion and look at my new additions.

 **《ORGIN: INFINITE》**

 **You represent the infinite, your very existence denies fate. Use the power you've received as you see fit.**

 **《ELEMENT: SWORD》**

 **[passive]**

 **300% increase on EXP gained from bladed weapons mastery**

I raise an eyebrow at the orgin. Is it giving me the okay to change history or something? Is it talking about the gamer ability? I don't get any noticeable buffs or anything, but it might surprise me in the future.

I pump my fist at seeing the bonus from my element. That'll help speed my training up for sure!

For the rest of the time until dinner I organized my items inside my inventory...

 **2 years later**

 **[Aincrad: 35th floor]**

 **[Forest of wandering]**

Fucking hell, I hate this fucking forest!! This is way worse then the third floors 'forest of wavering mist'! I've been here for like twenty minutes and I'm already lost!

"*sigh*" Releasing an exasperated sigh I continue my aimless walking.

Seriously I can't even back track in this place. The woods change around you the instant you step off the path...

huh, wasn't there something like that in the...Hobbit? Damn it's been a while since I watched a movie.

I snap to attention as I feel some kind of danger and jump back. Not a second after I jumped back was a sharp branch impaled where I previously stood.

Unsheathing my sword I get ready to attack the pseudo tree that attacked me.

 **TWISTED TREE LV. 39**

The fake tree lashes out with it's branches again, but this time I cut through them. The tree roars as it's branches regrow.

It let's out another roar as it prepares to attack again. My vision gets a dark tint to it as I forsee the incoming attack. It's going to stab from both sides.

My vision goes back to normal and the tree begins it's attack like I knew it would. In response I dashed forward without worry, using sonic leap to finish the job.

 **YOU HAVE GAINED 2000 EXP**

Sheathing my sword with another sigh I walk aimlessly once again.

The skill I used to see the monsters' attack was strike vision. It's pretty weak right now, but as I increase it's level more of it's abilities get unlocked.

 **STRIKE VISION LV. 23** **/100]**

 **- _[Precognition] [SP 50]_**

 ** _-[locked]_**

 ** _-[locked]_**

 ** _-[locked]_**

"Ah!" I see a stone path. "YES! THANK GOD!"

I sprint to the path with a huge grin before I realise something...

"Which way do I go!?"

 **a few hours later**

"ugh..." I groan as I finally arrive back in the real world, dropping to my bed. I fell into the sweet embrace of soothing unconsciousness...

 **a little while later...**

"Breakfasts ready, regis!" Jeans voice rang out from outside the door.

I let out another loud groan at the thought of getting up. It's been, like, one hour! I need sleep! Stupid Forest! I didn't even end up going the right way!

The person who designed that forest is officially on my growing shit list.

Releasing a sigh, I stand up and stretch before changing into a simple shirt and trousers.

At least I wasn't plaugued with another one of those not so random dreams.

I've been getting that same dream about preparing myself every now and then during the past two years. It's always the same, the soldiers, the fire, and lastly telling me to prepare myself.

Coincidence? I think not.

Whatever is telling me to prepare, there must be a reason for it. Maybe I wasn't sent here for nothing...

So following the orders of the mysterious voice, I've thrown myself into a harsh training regime. Physical training during the day and mastery grinding at night. I only recently started tackling the higher floors in aincrad.

Oh, and of course I still make time for hanging out with the other kids. I even started training Jean and Pierre in wielding the sword. Jeanne joining in as well, thankfully.

My mastery made quite the rise after my element was added to the system. Currently I'm sitting at a nice 701.3 mastery over one handed blades. I have no idea how good that is compared to any one else, though. Dad was in his 200's and he was just a guard.

I got getsuga tenshou as well. Though I was slightly annoyed with the SP cost. No spamming for me, though I guess it makes sense. After all I'm literally flinging pure energy out of my blade...

 **[GETSUGA TENSHOU LV. 7/100]**

 ** _-[Nameless] [SP 300]_**

 ** _-[Named] [SP 600 plus]_**

I was embarrassed out of my mind when I did my first named getsuga tenshou. It felt like those days when you were a kid and you just finished watching DBZ so you go outside to try using kamehame waves or special beam cannon. (I was the former)

I felt like a damn chuunibyou(eight grade syndrom).

Though that embarrassment turned to happiness when a crescent shaped blue beam shot from my sword and annihilated my enemy. It takes a long time to get it to level though, since it takes pretty much half to all of my SP in one go.

"Good morning Regis." Isabelle greeted warmly.

A greeting I returned with slightly tired grumbling. What? I got an hour of sleep because of that damned forest! Don't judge me!

"Rough night?" She put down a plate of food in front of me.

"Yes, yes it was..." I replied without hesitation before starting to devour the rye 'pancake'.

It doesn't really taste like anything and the texture has much to be desired...

Thus is the life of a poor family, yet I don't find myself complaining all that much. It's nice being free from all the smog and pollution of the modern days.

...though it does smell like shit when you go to the larger towns.

Quickly finishing my breakfast and chugging down some water I head outside for my morning exercises.

One thing I really wish I had access to was weights. They would make physical training so much easier.

But no, here I am doing around 300 pushups to get a single STR stat. Surprisingly sit ups raise VIT for some reason while squats raise STR as well, not AGI.

By the time I'm finished with the exercises I'm sweating buckets. Splashing water on myself to get rid of the sweat I take out four wooden swords.

"We're ready Regis!" Right on time, the three siblings appear in front of me with eager eye's.

"Alright here you are. Go through the forms I've taught you so far and I'll give you critique on it." I hand each of them there sword, keeping one for myself.

They then started to do just as I asked and went through forms, slashing at empty space.

"Square your shoulders more." I told Pierre.

"Use your hips not just arm strength." I scolded Jean amd Jeanne.

After a few more tries in their part I show them how to do it. They then mimic me and steadily improve.

My eye's wandered onto Jeannes training form(not in a perverted way, thank you very much). I wonder how she'll do now that she's training earlier.

While her math is...not that great, she is doing decent in written language. Though it's a shame that the bible isn't translated until later in history. If I remember correctly, currently it's only available in latin. I don't think I can even learn latin...

The only reason I even was able to grasp french was because of the poor language choices in highschool. It was either Spanish or French, thankfully I picked French.

"Alright thats enough for the forms. Take a few minutes to catch your breath then you will spar with eachother." I smile when I see there slightly erratic breathing and red faces.

Once they start their sparring matches I let out a small smile as I instruct them on what they could have done better. To me they're moving exremely slow and predictable, though that makes sense due to my mastery level and the fact I'm teaching the basics of my own style.

They're all pretty talented but unsurprisingly Jeanne has a bit more talent then her brothers. She picks up on everything I teach her fairly quickly.

Isabelle wasn't thrilled to see the baby of the family with a sword in hand (even if it was just wood) but I managed to convince her.

Though if I remember correctly in the war she uses a weaponized french flag as a lance. Maybe I should increase my spear mastery when I have some free time and teach her that. I know that in training for the french knights, using lances is what they focus more on instead of swords.

Now that I think about it, isn't that disrespectful to the nation your fighting for? I mean I'm pretty sure you would be hated if you killed an enemy with the American flag. Though I guess it would serve as a pretty good insult to the enemy, killing them with a physical representation of the country their fighting.

"Hey, Regis." Snapped out of my musing I turn my attention to Jeanne.

"Yes, princess?" She twittled her fingers a bit.

"When do you practice if your always helping us?"

"That's a secret." I put a finger over my lips and smirked. "Though you don't have to worry, I practice hard everyday."

She reluctantly nods her head with a small pout, clearly not really satisfied with my awnser.

"So, Princess, why do you want to learn to how to wield a sword?" I never even bothered to ask before, just accepting it.

"I want to be strong enough to protect you and the family!" She then slightly bashful. "Also I want piece from the war..." Her expression turns a bit somber.

 ***flick***

"Ah!?" She holds her head in surprise after I flicked her.

"Don't wear such an expression. Your eight, leave such things to the adults for now." I scold her, I don't like seeing that expression on her cheerful face.

"Right now worry about finishing your training and having the best childhood you can. That way in the future you can look back on the good times you had with everyone." I lectured.

We both sit there in silence for a while before getting up to go have dinner.

Haaah~ I wonder what I changed in history already.

If anything...

 **Two years later(again!)**

 **[aincrad: 46th floor]**

 **[ant den]**

I charged a full power sonic leap, reducing the three insects HP to zero and leaving them to burst into red polygons.

I spin around to deflect the incoming jaws of another giant ant. Said ant jumped back away from me and let out a resounding hiss, before I used the same move and killed it the same as it's other comrades.

My strike vision flashes briefly showing me a few seconds of the future. An ant spits out a ball of acid, but I wouldn't have enough time to dodge so instead I had it hit my coat instead. The coat popped and hissed slightly but stayed strong nonetheless.

My sword glows yellow and I leap forward, this time though as a deadly stab not slash. Vorpal strike skewered the ant and killed it as well.

Sidestepping a set of jaws about to bear down on my back then kicking off the enemy to gain some distance. I send out a nameless Getsuga, since it's the only one I can afford, and then stab the queen ant in the head, ending it's life.

 **You have gained a level**

Taking the momentary gap between spawns I sprint out of the small cave and keep running until I see daylight.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I sit down on a rock and drink a recovery potion to replenish some lost HP and close some minor wounds I received.

The place I was just grinding at was the same spot Kirito grinded at to reach level 70 before facing off that Christmas boss. Though the frontline for him was floor 49 at the time, while right now I'm at floor 51.

I'm also not on level 70 quite yet...

 **REGIS BRASSARD** **MALE** **LVL. 68**

 **HP 11120/11120**

 **SP 675/675**

 **SSC 5**

 **CURRENT PRM:**

 **ATTACK** **756** **(542)**

 **DEFENCE** **237** **(114)**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM:**

 **STR 196 (41)**

 **DEX** **86** **(12)**

 **VIT** **93** **(11)**

 **AGI** **201** **(32)**

 **STAT POINTS:0**

 **MAIN SKILL:**

 **1H SWORD MASTERY 1000/1000**

 **DUAL WIELDING MASTERY 121.6/1000**

 **EXTRA SKILL:**

 **SPEAR MASTERY 56.3/1000**

 **EXP 5670/198000**

 **SKILL POINTS:** **54**

 **OWNED SKILLS:**

 **《SWORD SKILLS:** **1H SWORD》**

 **[HORIZONTAL ARC[SP** **50** ]

 ** _-ss mastery 447_**

 **[SONIC LEAP[SP 50]**

 ** _-ss mastery 673_**

 **[VORPAL STRIKE[SP 50]**

 ** _-ss mastery 376_**

 **《SWORD SKILL: DUALBLADES》**

 **DOUBLE CIRCULAR[SP 50**

 ** _-ss mastery 52_**

 **《BATTLE》**

 **[EXP GAIN]**

 **SHUNPO** **LV. 83/100[SP 50]**

 ** _-current distance: 320 m_**

 **[GETSUGA TENSHOU LV. 37/100]**

 **-[ _Nameless] [SP 300]_**

 ** _-[Named] [SP 600 plus]_**

 **[STRIKE VISION LV. 42/100]**

 ** _-[Precognition] [SP 50]_**

 ** _-[Telepathy] [SP 50]_**

 ** _-[locked]_**

 ** _-[locked]_**

 **《NON-COMBAT》**

 **[COOKING LV. MAX]**

 **[BLACKSMITHING LV. 81/100]**

 **《OTHER》**

 **[THROWING LV. 437/1000]**

 **[MARTIAL ARTS LV. 231/1000]**

 **[HIDING LV. 164/1000]**

My skills and strength have made a ridiculous jump. Its safe to say that I'm stronger and faster then most (if not all) of future enemies at age 12.

The only thing is that I need a lot of EXP to level up. I still struggle to sometimes with Nicolin when we fight at the tournaments. Though since three years ago I'm able to beat him.

Magecraft has not been coming along all that greatly. So far I only have the same three magics shirou had. Reinforcement, Structural analysis, and gradiation air.

The sucky thing is that I can't trace like shirou because I don't have anywhere to store the blades I 'grasp'. I'm not a sword incarnation like him, thus don't understand weapons like him.

Plus I don't think I can handle having the history of every weapon I see. I don't understand how Shirou can? Is it because of his distortion?

The only thing my element is good at is raising my mastery over bladed weapons...

"*sigh*" My shoulders slump in defeat.

I scroll through my menu and hit the exit dungeon tab. Changing out of my combat clothes I jump on my bed and fall asleep.

Unkown to me at the time, after tonight my time for preparing is up.

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS, ANYTHING RELATED TO OTHER SERIES IS OWNED BY THEIR AUTHORS.**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Just know that at the end of every arc it's going to take me longer to release chapters. Once a new arc begins its back to 5 day release, maybe less depending on how far I write ahead. Also It's a little harder to find time now that school's started.**

 **I know that this chapter is shorter than normal, but I've been writing ahead, plus the next chapters will most likely be longer.**

 **This chapter is going be more of a filler/training chapter since its between arcs. These won't happen everytime an arc ends though.**

 **It seems as if the most annoying part of writing gamer fics is writing all the stats and skills the mc has, so once all the timeskips are done(which there should only be one more major one after this upcoming arc) his stats won't be completely shown. I may show his level, HP, and SP though.**

 **Regis's orgin won't really be prominent in the first volume. Also I realise that he should have his element from the beginning but I changed to be updated into his gamer system. I have no idea how you actually find out your orgin, so I had to make something up, sorry!**

 **Anyway chapter 11 should be up shortly after this is released.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. chapter 11

**Dream**

 _I'm once again in this field, it's actually pretty comfortable here. Well that is until..._

 _"KYYAAAAAAA!!"_

 _...that._

 _Like every one of my other dreams I'm forced to go run to the screams. Once I get there I see the fire and destruction, but this isn't new. What is new is that I can make out the faces of the villagers._

 _'Tristian!'_

 _Sure enough there was the blacksmith apprentice friend that I made._ _My eyes widen in horror as I see him about to be killed by the enemies. Getting a better look at them, they are definitely from England!_

 _'Shit! Tristian run away!!' I try to yell to him to run, but as I thought no one can see or hear me._

 ** _Stab_**

 _'Nooooooo!!!' I yell out as my friend gets stabbed through the heart as he was trying to help another villager._

 ** _"This does not have to happen. Your very existence denies fate, you can save this village and many more."_**

 _A ball of light appears in front of me and a familiar soft and powerful voice rings out._

 _"How am I to fix any of this? Take on an army by myself?" I ask unbelieving._

 _ **"No, you will warn the village. You will tell them you have recieved a vision, a revalation, from God. For that is who I am, and I've chosen you** **as one of my vessels."**_

 _I look curiously at the ball of light in front of me. This is God? Really?_

 ** _"I can tell you don't believe me."_**

 _"Forgive me, but I do have a bit of trouble believing this. Especially since I've read of 'Gods' tricking others to do their bidding." I recall a certain web novel were a man was reincarnated into a fantasy world and got tricked by a god._

 ** _"Whether or not you believe me this event will come to pass unless you stop it. As proof, there will be a merchant couple that will travel to your village tommorow. Go to the merchants and offer your services as a guard. When they accept their next stop will be at the village of your friend."_**

 _The world started to slowly turn black, my vision fading. Yet the ball of light seemed to get brighter._

 ** _"Deny the fate of this cruel world, Regis Brassard-No, Zachary Daniels. For you are the light that can make this story brighter..."_**

 _My eyes widen at hearing that name, my old name. Before I could say anything my vision completely darkens, leaving me with question upon question._

 **Dream end**

I'm greeted by the sunlight shining down on my face. I let out a slight groan of annoyance.

"One day when I master getsuga tenshou, or better yet get Getsuga Juujishou, your the first to go. Stupid sun." I mutter darkly to myself.

Letting out a sigh as I hear my bones crack as I stretch. Dressed in a simple black shirt and some trousers I head to the dining area.

"Good morning Isabelle." I say pleasantly.

"Oh goodness, you scared me there for a second Regis." The woman jumps slightly as I greeted her before smiling. "Good morning, dear. Breakfast will be ready in a little while."

I nodded my head as I sat at the table and let my thoughts wander to the dream or so called revelation from last night.

There is a chance that it's telling the truth, I mean someone or something definitely reincarnated me here. I don't think they would send just anyone either, so maybe the ball of light was telling the truth?

I guess I'm going to be heading out to the village today and waiting for these merchants...

If they do show up then I'll give the being a chance. If they don't, however than I'll chalk it up as some bull shit and be on my merry way.

Though if this is all real how am I supposed to convince the village that I got a fucking revelation. I'm sure I might able to convinve Tristian and a few others, but majority aren't going to believe me...

Hmmm, I guess I'll just have to figure it out when I get there? Either way the first thing I need to do is comfirm is if the ball of light is correct or not.

"Regis is there something wrong?" Isabelle's voice snaps me from my thoughts.

I was about to say that I'm fine, but realised that this is my chance!

"Ah, actually I've been having these strange dreams lately..." I then tell her all of my dreams or 'visions' all the way up till last nights.

She looks unsure but at the same time slightly amazed. "Hmmm, it could just be a harmless dream, but if it is a revelation and you don't respond then you'd regret that forever. I say you should see if this merchant is in town and offer you protection."

I nod my head while sighing internally. It would be really nice if all the people I tell this to would believe me like that.

"Though if it is a revelation then you must be as special as we always thought." Isabelle starts talking again as she continues her cooking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were always smart for your age. Some how you learned how to read despite being a peasant, you've been as strong as a knight at age 8, now 12 and can take down an experienced knight, and finally you give others a feeling of comfort just by being by them." She listed things off one by one, making me slightly embarrassed.

"A-ah...I see." I chuckle nervously while scratching the back of my head.

The conversation ended there as she finished making breakfast. Just on time the brothers finished there morning chores and Jeanne came in from her room.

"Nice timing! Breakfast is ready! Can one of you kids go tell Jaqcues?" Isabelle asked.

Jac went out to get his father while the rest of us blessed the food and dug in. Bland as always, but better than nothing I suppose.

I would help her cook but I usually have a hard time to get up that early...

After breakfast I put on my coat and strap my sword on. I take a glance at my sword, the **Elucidator**. This sword is great and all but it's super heavy! When I first started to use it, which wasn't the long ago, I actually gained some STR after swinging it!

I also have the **Nightmare cloak** that Kirito wears all the time. It's actually extremely comfortable and pretty good for hiding.

As for where I got them, the sword was a drop item for fighting a rather annoying demonic swordsman on floor 50, while the coat was from a chest on a lower floor.

"Regis~! Wait for me!" Turning around I see Jeanne running up to me.

"Why are you going to the village today? You don't have any animal meat or hide to sell." She asked innocently.

"I'm going to be looking for or waiting for a merchant that may come to the village today."

She hummed in understanding though I could practically see a new question forming.

"Why do you want to see the merchant?" There it is.

"If they really are here, then I'm going to ask to be their guard on their travels."

Her eye's widen and I can tell what's going to happen next.

"NO!" Knew it.

She grabbed my arm in desperation, not strong enough to stop me though. I just ended up dragging her along.

"You can't go with them!" She cried out.

Wow, Jeanne D'arc is trying to keep me from acting on my 'revelation'. How ironic.

"And why is that?"

"Because you...have to do chores on the farm!" Really? That's the best you got?

"I already got both of the adults approval." Which is actually true.

"B-but...Uuuu..." Eh!?

"Don't cry! I have to do this, besides it's not like I'm going to leave forever. I'll be back in no time!"

"*sniffle* How long do you think you'll be gone?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know. It depends on whether or not my job is done after we leave the first village..."

Wait, how am I supposed to get back to the village anyway? I highly doubt these merchants are going to come right back...

Eh, We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

"What!? B-but what if your gone forever?"

Oh no the tears are coming back and really? Forever?

 **Flick**

"Ah!" She yelps again as she holds her forhead.

"I just said that I would come back. I'll walk back if I have to." I say confidently.

"...Pinky promise?" She holds out her pinky.

I smile at her and lock our pinky fingers together. "It's a promise."

She smiles back and nods her head happily as we near the village.

I walk up to the nearest villager and give a greeting with a smile.

"Good morning! If you don't mind me asking have you seen or heard about a merchant couple arriving in the village?"

The woman smiled at me while nodding her head. "Yes, actually, they're over at the center of the village doing business. Though they said that their only staying for a day or so. If you need something from them make sure to go talk to them now."

I said my thanks before walking off with Jeanne. Jeanne is oddly quiet, I take a glance at her and I could see that she's somewhat exited but sad at the same time.

Not that I don't understand her feelings. I'm not quite sure how to feel myself. The ball of light (I refuse to call it god, for now) was right, which also increases the chance that one of my good friends' village is going to be attacked and he might die. I would blame myself forever if that happens and I'm not there to help...

Steeling myself, I head to the village center with Jeanne.

It was quite easy to spot the couple when we got there. A wagon full of some wares with two adults standing on either side is quite the eye catcher.

They both look to be in there early to mid twenties. The husband had short light brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile on his face. His wife has long dirty blonde hair done into a pony tail, brown eyes, and a smaller smile.

 **MATHAS MALE LV. 13**

 **ANNIE FEMALE LV. 9**

Oh? The husband, Mathas, is a bit stronger than the average male. Usually men his age are more around level 9-10. He must've had to fend off attackers or something, animals maybe?

Well, whatever. Putting on a smile, I walk over to the merchants. They instantly turn their attention to the two of us, but I notice that there gaze stays on me.

"Good morning! Are you interested in any goods?" Mathas asked in a kind tone, apparently ignoring my age.

That's good.

"Good morning! If I see something that catches my interest I'll let you know." I start to look through their goods.

They have a good amount of things, though a large petcentage seems to revolve around cooking items. Like knives, plates, pots, etc.

There's also a bit of jewelry set out there. A bracelet with a purple stone catches my eye as it reminds me of Jeannes eyes.

Discreetly buying it, much to the man's evident amusement. I don't really have much trouble with money(for the small things) as I got money for winning the tournaments.

"So, where are you guys heading to after you leave our little village?"

The man raises an eyebrow but awnsers nonetheless. "We're setting off to the village of Vilgrem. We have some raw materials we want to sell to that town's blacksmith."

That actually got me to look at the man in surprise while Jeanne continues to look at the wares with Annie.

Seriously? What are the chances, he's looking for my friends father..

Wait, this is perferct!

"The blacksmiths wouldn't happen to be the Milot family, would it?" I ask with a raised brow.

Mathas looks a bit surprised at hearing this. "Do you know them?"

I resist the urge to deadpan. No, I don't know them at all. It's not like I didn't just say their last name or anything.

Instead I smiled at the merchant. "Yeah! I don't know the father of the family personally or anything, but I'm pretty good friends with their son Tristian."

"Ahh yes, he's a nice boy. He makes pretty good items as well, gonna make a fine blacksmith in the future." Mathas said with a fond smile.

I nodded my head with a smile before looking at Mathas with a hopeful look.

"Do you think I could catch a ride with you two? I was going to be heading over there anyway, but some company would be nice. Plus I'm pretty strong, I could guard you and your wife for free."

The merchant just stares at me for a few seconds before going over to talk with his wife. When he comes back he has a small smile on his face.

"We don't mind if you come along with us. Though shouldn't you ask your parents, or tell them?"

I scratch the back of my head and gave a sheepish smile. "Like I said earlier, I was planning on heading over to Vilgrem anyway. The people that's taking care of me are expecting me to be leaving. Though I may run back over and say goodbye."

Mathas makes an 'o' face before chuckling. "Yes you did say that before. We're leaving just before dusk, so you should have plenty of time for saying your goodbyes." He gains a sly look as he leans closer to me. "You should give her the present before you leave."

My mouth twitched as I so desperately wanted to push the bastard away from me, but instead gave a slightly twitchy smile.

"O-of course." I whisper back to him.

Walking over to Jeanne, getting her attention. "Princess, I'm going to be leaving with the merchants a little later. For now I'm going to go pack a small bag (for formality) and then say my goodbyes."

Jeanne nods as she grabs my hand and we began to walk to the farm. My eye twitches as I could practically _feel_ Mathas and Annie smirking at us.

Once we arrive, I head over to Isabelle.

"I'm going to be leaving a bit later today."

"So they were there..." She trailed off.

I simply nod my head before heading out to do some chores. It's going to be the last time I do them, for a while at least.

Once those are done, I head to my room and pack some clothes into a little sack. It's technically unneeded, but I can't just pull things out of no where and expect them to not be freaked out.

Next, I pull out my second sword. This one is slightly less powerful than Elucidator, It's called Conscience. It also only has

thirty-five upgrade slots while Elucidator has fifty.

As I was leaving the family was out there to say their goodbyes.

I got a hug from Isabelle and Jacques. A few fist bumps from the brothers and a long hug from Jeanne herself.

Speaking of Jeanne...

"Hey princess, I got you something when we were with the merchants." I say as I put the bracelet into her hands.

She looks at the bracelet with wide eyes and was about to protest, but I raised a hand to stop her.

"I'm not taking it back, so just keep it." With that she shut her mouth and gave me another hug.

"Thank you Regis...I'll miss you." She practically whispered the last part.

I hugged back with one arm while I rubbed her head with the other. "Yeah, I'll miss you too..."

Giving a final wave goodbye I run off to the village where the couple are. After running and a few shunpo, I arrive ready to go.

"Over here!" Mathas yells out while waving his hand.

I wave back as I walk over to him and his wife. Mathas rubs his neck and chuckles in embarrassment.

"It occured to us that we haven't even exchanged proper greetings yet. My name is Mathas and this is Annie my wife and partner."

"Well, nice to meet you. My name is Regis Brassard, I hope we get along." I gave them a respective nod of the head.

They hook up the horses to the two carriages, one for us and the other for their supplies.

"Doesn't it cost a lot to have all of this?" I ask, knowing it's not cheap to own horses and carriages, not to mention their merchandise.

"We make more money than you'd expect." Annie said with a shrug.

"It certaintly helps that Annie is an amazing haggler." Mathas boast as if he were talking about himself.

We set off and left the village. Mathas says that we'll have to set up camp for the night eventually and then resume the journey the next day.

"Oh, I'll cook dinner when we stop. I rather enjoy cooking so it won't be a problem."

They look skeptical, but I really don't care. I want to cook damn it and I'm going to! It took me years to max out that skill!

"Okay...What are you going to use then? With what food are you going to be cooking with?" Mathas asked.

I narrow my eye's before letting a smirk split my face. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

He just shakes his head in exasperation as we comtinue on our merry way. All the while I was going through tons of recipes in my head that I can make over an open flame. Wait, maybe they have a grill of some kind I can use. Hehehe...

"So how did you meet Tristian?" Annie broke the silence.

"We met around four years ago at the swordsman tournament back in Swindon. After our fight we talked for a little while and became friends. We both kept entering over the last few years and hung out afterwards. Though this'll be the first time I go to his village." I explain.

"Oh I think I've heard about that! They say that a child has beaten the knight three times in a row. They named him the 'Black Swordsman'." Annie said with a slightly exited tone.

My blood runs cold at that name. Did I really steal the moniker of the main character of the series my abilites represent?

Shit! Now I feel even more like a chunnibyou!

"Hey, since you've been in the tournament, have you seen him or fought against him?" Annie asked.

I deapanned at her before slowly glancing at my current attire. A black coat that goes to passed my knees over a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, black trouser, black boots with a strip of metal, and two black swords sticking up from my back. Kirito's main gear from his time in Aincrad.

I then look back up with a face that clearly says 'Did you really just ask that question?'

She blinks a few times before she blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Your the Black swordsman aren't you?"

I nodded my head.

She let out a squeal. "Wow, I can't believe that your the one to guard us...though I also can't believe that I didn't notice that earlier."

I just nodded my head again, I honestly have no idea how to respond to that.

"Well, I wasn't aware I had a title..." I chuckled, because I wasn't.

We continued on for a little while, Annie asking questions and making some small talk. When we finally stopped I discretely took out some higher class boar meat I got from some of the higher floors, along with condements and side dishes.

Ignoring the baffled looks from Mathas and Annie, I get out the grill and start a small fire. I'm making a seasoned steak with salad on the side.

Soon enough the small campsite has a heavenly smell drifting through it. I smirk a bit when I see my two companions drooling slightly.

Putting the finished products on some plates and then handing them to the other two, we dig in.

I savor the taste, happy that I can taste the smoke but not too much. The meat is tender and the seasoning works greatly with the meat. Hmmm, I wonder what ragout rabbit tastes like...

As I was eating I noticed that I didn't hear the sounds of other people eating. Looking up I see the couple staring at the food with wide eyes. I shifted uncomfortably as I worry that they may not like the meat.

"Y-you made this?" Mathas asked.

Sticking to my sarcatic ways I awnser. "Did you not just watch me cook the food?"

Annie just started to eat her food faster and in a blink of an eye she finished her plate. She held out her plate as a silent request for seconds. Giving her another piece she starts to eat it just as fast.

"H-Hey! Don't eat all the food!" Mathas yells out as he eats faster.

The two of them childishly fight for more food while I calmly eat my serving. By the end of the meal Annie zips over to me and takes my hands in her own with sparkling eyes.

"You should sell this! You could totally sell this!! Maybe you should travel with us and sell it with us! We could be rich!" She speak exitingly and at a super fast rate to the point that it's starting to ne difficult to understand.

I could see Mathas enthusiastically nodding his head in my peripherals causing me to sweatdrop.

"No thank you." I said simply.

This caused her to deflate but she gave up for now. Though I could tell that she'll bother me again later on...

After that little episode, the two of them went inside the carriage to sleep. I simply said that I would sleep on the top.

After getting situated I found myself looking up at the stars as I was laying down on the top of the carriage.

I don't understand why I'm only just now doing this. The English soldiers have been going around destroying villages and farms for a while now. So, why am I only just now doing this? Why is the first one I'm going to my friends village?

Not that I'm ungrateful that I was warned about my friend being in danger, but I could have helped other's as well...

Then there's the question of whether or not I will have more villages to go and save. Though if there is, I'm definitely going to be using shunpo and not this slow ass carriage!

Releasing another sigh I close my eye's and fall asleep.

 **Dream start**

 _Really? I'm here again!? Am I going to have to watch the same thing over and over!?_

 ** _"No, that won't be necessary at this time."_**

 _"Ahhhh!!" I scream when a vouce speaks up from behind me. Swirlimg around I see a familiar floating ball of light. "Stop doing that!!"_

 _ **"So it seems you've taken my warning seriously and are enroute to Vilgrem."** The voice says, ignoring my warning/demand._

 _"Yeah, well, I'm not going to take the chances of my friend dieing and not being there to save him and his village." I cross my arms in a slight huff._

 ** _"I can tell you have questions. Ask and I will awnser what I can."_**

 _That got my attention and also my exitement. I could finally get awnsers to the hundreds of questions I have!_

 _"Okay, why am I only just now able to help villages?"_

 _ **"Because you were not ready. You have to remember that this world isn't like your own. Magic or magecraft exists. The enemy has magus littered into their ranks, hidden from the public. They will be stronger then you may think..."** The voice trails off at the end._

 _He's right, but magecraft can't be used out in the open. Well besides the basics or the unoticable ones..._

 _Shit they could use runes and the like to strengthen their weapons amd augment their strength! Not to mention human reinforcement._

 _"Next question, Why is the first place I'm going to my friends village?"_

 _ **"That is simply what happened. A mere coincidence and also a slight motivation for action."** 'god' stated in a matter-of-fact tone._

 _Rubbing my temples, I ask my nezt question. "Is there going to be more after this?"_

 _ **"Yes, there will be more. Your mission will continue once you repell the enemy..."** He trailed off again before light began to shine and make my vision pure white. **"You must go for now. We will talk again another day."**_

 _I wanted to protest, but my vision completely blanked out and I could no longer speak..._

 **Dream end**

"Argh!" I yell out in shock as I fall off the top of the carriage.

God damnit! Or is it Root damnit? Eh, I like Root better. I don't think cursing using the name of my possible benefactor is a very good idea. Ah, Damn it! I lost track of my thoughts again! Do I have ADHD or something?

Sighing I get up off the ground and make breakfast for all of us.

After breakfast we get back to traveling. For the next two days we travel at a leisurely pace, slightly to my ire. I haven't had anymore of those dreams or visions or whatever they're classified as!

Finally the boring days of pure traveling ends as our destination comes into view. Along with the beginning of a large and most likely tiring mission...

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

 **There's another chapter done and posted. This was** **originally going to be released earlier but I had to go to my sisters wedding.** **This chapter doesn't really have any combat, mostly because its regis getting info on his 'quest' he's going on.**

 **Thank you for pointing out that he isn't doomed to being a third-rate magus! Though he's not going to use a bunch of offensive magecraft, he'll mostly use it to augment himself to improve his swordsmanship...though he's still going to use SOME magecraft.**

 **Next chapter will deal with regis convincing the villagers about the attack, along with the attack itself(probably).** **This arc will probably span for four to five chapters, maybe more.**

 **The next arc will be jeanne receiving her revelation and entering the war...after a chapter or two of bonding and training with Regis.**

 **Thanks for reading~!**


	12. Chapter 12

As we enter the town a good number of people greet the merchant couple while they just ignore me. Though I don't really care about that, I'm just some child dressed like a swordsman after all. Hmph!

Annie lead me to the blacksmith that Tristians family owns while her husband sets up their little shop and ties up the horses.

A nice little house with a smithing area came into view. Noises of a hammer hitting metal greeted our ears as we approached the place.

Wow, it must be pretty annoying to the family, having to hear that everyday. Though I enjoy hearing the sound, I find it oddly relaxing. Plus that's the 'trigger' I use when I preform magecraft.

 **Tink Tink**

As we got closer the noise of the smith got louder. I almost laughed when I saw the older carbon copy of Tristian, but with a beard and a few wrinkles.

 **Gregory Milot LV. 21**

Damn, he's pretty strong for a blacksmith! Though I did hear that he joins Tristian on his hunts that he goes on. Actually he was probably the one that introduced the hobby.

"Hi, Gregory~!" I jump a bit when Annie all of a sudden yells.

While I jumped a little, Gregory jumped a few feet, dropped his hammer, and let out a...'manly' yelp.

Gregory spun around with a scowl, most likely going to yell at Annie for scaring him and causing him to lose focus on what he was doing. Though to my shock, all hostility was lost when he saw Annie.

"Ah, good...afternoon Annie! Where's Mathas?" He had to check outside to see if it was afternoon or not...

"My hubby is dealing with the horses and our merchandise. We won't sell or buy today since we have traveled quite a bit recently, but we'll come back tommorow." Annie replied.

For some reason a shiver went down my spine and cold sweat traveled down my back when I heard her say 'hubby', like a premonition of future problems...

Shaking my head to clear those weird thoughts, I look around the area. He's obviously got everything a blacksmith would need. It would seem that right now he just finished a batch of nails.

If I remember correctly the man makes all sorts of things, from house hold things to weapons for the town guards.

"So, who's the child you brought with you." Gregory's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

I rubbed the back of my neck and gave a smile. "My name is Regis Brassard, I'm a good friend of your son and asked if the kind merchant couple would allow me to ride with them."

Gregory seemed to ponder before he hit a closed fist into the palm of his other hand, the 'light bulb' going off.

"Ah, I remember Tristian talking about you! Your the so called black swordsman, huh?" He then looks at me from head to toe. "The name fits you perfectly, hahaha!"

My eye twitches as I put a hand to my face in slight embarrassment. Damn it! That name is so stupid!

Fuck you, Kirito! Fuck you, Kawahara! Also screw myself for liking the color black!

"So where's Tristian? Shouldn't he be helping you around the forge?" Annie asked.

"Hm? Ah, my son went hunting a little while ago. He'll be back shortly most likely." Gregory replies.

Damn, I wish I could have gone hunting...oh well, I need to focus on what I came here for. Though I should wait for Tristian to come back.

"So, I see you've got two blades there. Tristian never said you dual wielded." Gregory said with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I started to dual wield before the last tournament, but I wasn't quite ready to use it in real battle." I said.

"May I see your blades? Just by looking at the hilts I can tell that they are magnificently made."

I pondered the question. To be honest, showing him might not be the best idea due to them being made by ores that don't actually exist or at least are hidden from normal people. On the other hand, it would be suspicious if I refused.

Shrugging my shoulders, I unstrapped the sheathes from my back and laid elucidator on the wall while offering Conscience to the blacksmith. This sword is no where near as heavy as elucidator, so it should be fine.

He grasps the blade and his eyes slightly widen when he looks at it.

"The craftsmanship of this blade is perfect! Besides being slightly worn down from use, this blade is beautiful yet simple." He exclaims as he holds the blade up to his face for a better look.

That makes sense, it wasn't made by human hands after all. The 'system' was the one to make it. Any imperfections that a blacksmith would normally make won't be on there. Well, unless the blade is supposed to have imperfections, Like a goblin blade. Also the blades lose durability after a lot of use, it just so happens that these blades are pretty new.

"Do you know the materials used for this? Or maybe the smith who made this?" He asked the question I was slightly scared of.

I shook my head. "No, I found the blade in a cavern near my home."

Which it's actually true. Just near my home in another world(?) that only I can go to...gotta love half truths.

Gregory raises an eyebrow. "Well, you must be very lucky. This is a one of a kind blade." He hands me the sword.

"What of the other blade?" I wince a little as he points to Elucidator.

I grab the blade and lift it up, fretting if the guy will even be able to lift the sword.

The instant I let the blade go, he buckles under the weight with wide eyes. Almost dropping the blade, he manages to get it from it's sheathe with shaky arms.

"Y-you wield this!? This blade is heavier then most longswords I've made or dealt with!" He exclaims. "Though, the blade may look rather plain, it's even better then the last. Where did you get this one? What's it's name?"

"This one I received from a swordsman. He...challenged me and after I won he gave the blade up. As for the name, it's called the Elucidator." I respond.

Once again, I'm telling the truth. It's just that swordsman was actually a demon NM that wanted to kill me, not too different from what I said. Also the blade was a rare item drop from said NM...

It was rather funny seeing the man having to use two hands to swing the sword. Though it looked like the sword was swinging him instead.

The blade is classifed as a one-handed blade, but it's not a shortsword outside of the system. It's longer than shortswords, but smaller then longswords. It has room to use two hands, but you can't activate a two handed sword skill or a one handed one if you hold it with two hands.

When I took the sword back I did a few swings myself with one hand causing his eyes to widen.

"What the hell!? How could a kid wield that ridiculously heavy blade!?" He yells in shock.

"I eat my vegetables and train myself...a lot. Plus I wield swords while you use a hammer, I know how to use the weight of the sword." I shrug my shoulders.

It was around that time that Mathas came in finally and started to talk to Gregory like their old friends.

I space out a bit before some movement to my left catches my eye. Walking into the smithing area was Tristian himself.

"Hey Tristian! Bet you weren't expecting me to show up." I smiled.

He blinks a bit before rubbing his eyes, looks like he's doubting if I'm really here or not. Heh!

"Regis! What are you doin' here?" He asked in surprise.

The fifteen year old Tristian has quite a bit more muscle mass from all his time in the forge, plus his training. He grew quite tall, taller then the norm for his age group, standing at 5' 10". He has a scar on his upper right cheek from yours truly...though it was an accident, I swear!

He wears a close fitted shirt with a simple leather chest plate, gauntlets over his arms, brown trousers, and some boots.

All in all, I would say he could be 'scoring' with the ladies any day. Though with his personality that would never happen...not that I'm too much better. I'm sure if it wasn't for my ability telling me how people feel about me, I would be just as clueless.

"I came to visit. Plus something else, but I'll tell you later. Okay?" I sent a sharp look at him that clearly says, 'agree or else'.

"Ookay." He nods his head, but is clearly confused.

I nod my head in thanks as I strap my swords to my back. "How was your hunt?"

He scowled a bit. "Not good. I wasn't able to shoot for shit. Seriously, I love to hunt, but shooting arrows just isn't for me."

I raised an eyebrow. "...what other ways are there to hunt other than with a bow?"

I mean I may hunt with throwing picks and knives but you can't exactly buy that anywhere in the 'real world'. Well maybe the throwing knives but...

"I could always chase after the animals with my sword!" He says.

I deadpan at him. "Yeah, good luck on that one, big guy."

The guy doesn't run well and is only good with short spurts. In other words, his stamina is shit.

We continued our little banter for a while before heading inside his house for dinner.

"Welcome to Vilgrem, Regis!" Tristians mom said as she served the stew.

"Thank you!" I grinned.

The stew was actually pretty good. She would probably be around the higher thirties in cooking level. A bit better than Isabelle, not that I would ever say that out loud.

After dinner it was decided that I would stay here instead of the local inn. The merchant couple on the other hand are going to be sleeping by their supplies in the carriages.

"Are you sure that you won't be coming with us when you want to return?" Annie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to stay here for a little while before leaving." I replied.

Yeah, I actually have no clue how long I'm staying here. Plus, I really hate riding in carriages. They hurt your ass and they're too damn slow! I'd probaly be able to make it back to Domrémy in half a day if I shunpo my way there! I don't have to worry about getting lost thanks to the map function either.

"Okay, we're going to be staying in this village for a few days so come and tell us if you change your mind." Mathas waved goodbye with Annie right beside him.

I head over to Tristians and, temporarily, my room and enter with a sigh. I'll be sleeping in my special sleeping bag I bought in aincrad. It protects you from any weather and hides you from monsters(at least in aincrad it does).

"So, what is this serious matter you need to tell me about?" Tristian asked.

I closed my eye's and sigh. "It's a bit hard to believe, but I promise that I'm telling the truth."

I take a deep breath and explain to him the dreams I had for the past few years. Then I told him about God telling me to protect protect the village. Finally, I told him how I believe that it's actually telling the truth because it knew about the merchants.

By the time I was finished Tristian was leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

"...I believe you." He said as he looked back down to me. "I have no reason to doubt your words and you wouldn't get anything but hate if you lied. So, I believe you."

I sighed in relief. That's one person down, just a whole village to go...

"Thank you, you don't know how relieved I am to hear that you don't think I'm crazy or some heretic." I said with a grateful smile before frowning. "What are the chances the whole village will believe me? We're strong, but we won't be enough to repel them all by ourselves."

Tristian gained a thoughtful face before smiling. "If you tell them the whole truth and they see that your not here for yourself, I'm sure they'll hear you out. Though you don't necessarily have to tell the whole town."

That calmed my nerves slightly, but I'm still super nervous. Plus I have very limited information about the whole thing. Though God told me that he'll talk to me again when I arrive to the village so that would be tonight.

Tristian is right about the fact that I don't have to tell everyone, but it's really the only way I can think of.

I nodded my thanks to Tristian and we talked about mundane things through out the night until we went to sleep.

 **Dream Begins**

 _I looked around and saw that I was in a familiar white space. Sighing in relief, I look around for the familiar ball of light that is my informant._

 ** _"Good evening, Regis."_**

 _"Kyaaaaa!" I let out a manly shout of surprise as a voice speaks up from behind me. "Stop doing that!"_

 _ **"Stop doing what exactly? Speaking?"** There was no small amount of humor in the beings voice._

 _"You know what I mean! *sigh* Just...answer some of my questions please..." I let out a depressed sigh._

 ** _"Of course, Ask your questions."_**

 _"Which side of the village will they be attacking from?" I ask._

 _ **"They will come from the western entrance, from the forest."** He answered._

 _Okay, that gives me the area we need heavy defense and I could also plan an ambush on them."Okay, next question. Who are the attackers? Soldiers or hired bandits?"_

 ** _"These will be a group of hired mercenaries or, as you say, bandits. The village is too large for untrained bandits. They would simply rebuild...just like your own village did."_**

 _I winced slightly at that. I've always known that those bandits were hired from the English, but hearing it is different. It took a lot not to hate the English, but I still dislike them._

 _...which is kind of funny, because in my last life I had a lot of English in my blood. Though it was mostly from my mother's side..._

 _Breaking myself from those thoughts, I will have to plan heavier defenses then. The mercenaries are going to be more organized then bandits._

 _"Okay, last question. When is the attack expected to take place?"_

 ** _"It will take place in five days, as the sun is setting look west."_**

 _I nodded my head. Hmmm, that gives me enough time to have the village gates reinforced, with both wood and magecraft. Though I'll have to do it in secret...Then I'll also have to search out all the fighters in the village who can possibly take on mercenaries._

 _I bite my lip slightly when I think of that. How are untrained villagers going to properly defend themselves? Tristian said that the village has trained guards now, but there's not many of them. It's not like I have enough time to train them either..._

 _ **"I can tell that you are stressed, but you must not lose faith. If you are worried that the strength of the people may fail, then all you have to do us strengthen the equipment."** I could hear the grin in his voice._

 _I catch onto what he was suggesting. "You want me to apply reinforcement on the armor and weapons." I stated before shaking my head. "That won't last, the augments will dissapear before the battle begins."_

 _ **"Not if you keep your faith and pray that they will stay strong."** God surprised me before I started to feel myself waking up. **"You have a hard and long road ahead of you, Regis. I'm sorry that I have to rely on you like this, but you are the only one capable of doing this...just remember that I'm always watching over you."**_

 **Dream end**

"Regis, wake up!" Tristians voice snapped me awake.

"What!?" I jumped up, ready for an attack before remembering that it's not for five days. "Screw you, Tristian."

"You weren't waking up, so I had to change my way of attack."

I just grumbled as I rolled up my sleeping bag and stowed it away in a corner of the room.

"Want to help with the forge after breakfast? We're not gathering the villagers till mid-day so I will have to work in the forge." Tristian says.

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess, not like I have any plans other then convince...wait, actually do you have swords and armor in your forge?"

I have quite a few swords in my inventory, but I can't say that God just made swords appear...at least I don't think so. I'm really no holy man so I don't think I would be able to convince them either.

"Yes, but their not in the best shape right now. Most of them are dull and the armor needs cleaning." He replied.

"Leave all that to me. We'll need them for the attack, and I can do it pretty fast." I then remembered that I need to tell him about the new information. "I almost forgot, I have some more information..."

After telling him the information I was able to gather, we eat breakfast before heading off to the Forge. Gregory apparently will switch out with Tristian once the afternoon approaches.

 **tink tink tink**

The sound of Tristian hitting hot iron mixes with the sound of the sword I'm holding grinding against a wet stone.

One really cool bonus to having a high level in Blacksmithing is this counts as upgrading the blade...to a certain level. It will, of course, stop getting stronger when the blade is done sharpening.

I look at the large pile of swords and see that most of them are iron shortswords, with a few iron longswords in the mix.

Thankfully they have all the sheathes needed and some extra. I may have to craft my own blades, or at least re-craft the lower quailty ones.

It saddens me, though, that these blades will most likely be used to take the life of another human within the next five days. Even so, I still can't squander from the work. I would rather these blades bite into the enemies flesh, then my allies having unreliable weapons.

"Hey, Tristian?" I call out to make sure I don't break his concentration.

"Yes?"

"...What do you think the smiths that forge the soldiers weapons feel when their swords or spears get taken to battle. Knowing that their weapon will be ending a life?" I ask him while still sharpening the blade in my hands.

There was a moment of silence, only the noise of my work being heard before he awnsers. "They don't think of it that way. They think of it as a way of them being on the battlefield, as a way to protect our lands without physically being there." He pauses for second as he focuses on his work before continuing. "Though personally, I like to help forge armor more then weapons. To forge great armor that blocks the enemies sword and saves a life instead of ending one is what I would like to do. I feel that I would be able to puff my chest in pride if I saw returning soldiers in my armor."

As he continues his little speech he gets more and more passionate, causing me to let out a chuckle. "I agree with you on that and admire your passion for it." My smile drops a bit as I sheathe the now sharpened sword, putting it in the finished pile. "Is that your dream for the future? Are you going to become a smith for the army?"

"...No, I still wish to be there on the frontlines, fighting the English and any other attackers back." Tristian says after a moment of silence.

He sounds unsure of himself, probably wondering if he really should do the blascksmith route. "Well, either way, I'm sure you will help defend France."

We then continued our work with no further conversations. After a few hours we took a break, I finished around 30-40 swords that are ready to be reinforced soon.

The sun is rising fast, along with my nervousness on what I have to do today...

I shake away the doubts, God told me to have faith in myself. If I look anxious in front of the villagers, then they won't listen and brand me some kind of heretic or delusional fool...and then they will most likely die from the raid.

It was as we were resting when I noticed Tristian taking glances out of the opening of the Smithing area. I followed his eyes to see a group of three giggling girls around fourteen or fifteen. He seems to be looking at the one in the middle.

She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. Small amount of freckles line her cheeks that only increases her beauty. She's dressed in what can only be described as noble clothing. A white dress with some frills, perfectly clean.

Her body is blooming into that of a healthy young woman as her curves are getting more defined.

 **Lucille LaRue Lv. 2**

What I find particularly funny, is how Tristian has a light blush everytime her looks at her. Even more funny is how everytime they both meet eyes, they blush and look away!

This like one of those teen romance flicks Catherine used to watch! So, following the 'script', I must do what every friend does...

...make fun of him, then be his wingman.

"So, I take it you stalk that girl often?" I ask with a smirk.

He blushes. "...I have no clue on what you're talking about."

I playfully roll my eyes. "Really? Your not standing by the window and stealing glances at her with a blush." I said full of sarcasm. "Face it, your stalking the love of your life, but I suppose that since she conveniently stood with her friends almost directly outside your forge, that it's alright."

He takes another glance at her before looking away. "...her names Lucille LaRue, she's baron LaRue's daughter. I don't have a chance with her..."

And thus the teen romance plot...continues!

"Silence, thee heathen! And listen to mine words carefully! For love can topple any social status!" I say dramtically while doing a few poses before deadpanning. "Besides, she's definitely interested in you."

Tristian blinks before shaking his head. "Why would she be interested in me?"

I look at him up and down. "Well, your certaintly handsome and you've got a big heart. I'm honestly surprised you haven't had girls knocking down your door...though you would probably still miss the signs." He looked a little creeped out causing me to scowl. "Don't look at me like that! I like girls damn it! All I'm trying to do is help out my distraught friend get a girl!"

He blushed a bit and was about to say something before I cut him off. "You've got to man up and go out there! And if you won't go out there, I'll get them to come here! Got it!?"

I was aware that I was getting way to heated over this, but I honestly want this ship to sail. Even though I haven't talked to the girl before, I can tell they'll be great together.

It must be odd seeing a twelve year old pushing around a boy three years older then him. As well as giving love advice when I've never been in a relationship.

I put my coat on and strapped my swords to my back before starting to walk out of the forge. An arm was instantly wrapped around me to prevent me from moving forward.

"No, I can't just go out there! They look busy!" Tristian shouted as he attempted to hold me back.

Fool! You think that you can hold me back when you can barely lift elucidator!? I continue walking forward, Tristian being dragged along.

"How does that look busy to you!? They're in one of those social circle things that girls do, literally right in front of your house!" I then see Lucille's friends pointing our way while trying to drag the girl to us. "See, they want to talk!"

"Noooo!" He desperately tries to pull me back, but I don't budge.

"Hello! How are you three today?" I waved a hand of greeting while pulling Tristian along.

One of the friends smiles at me. "It's a fine day! We were just talking about you actually." She took a glance at Lucille, who was a blushing mess as she looks at the person I dragged along.

I took Tristians arm off me and pushed him forward with minimal strength. He crashes into Lucille lightly, causing both of them to blush.

"I-I'm sorry!" He bowed to her.

"I-it's okay! It wasn't your fault!" Lucille frantically said, obviously she doesn't mind at all.

Hahahaha! This is by far one of the best entertainment I've had in a long time.

I stole a glance at Lucilles two friends. One has dirty blonde hair while the other has brown. They both have blue eyes though.

 **Maeva Lv. 2**

 **Marie Lv. 1**

"*whistles* Wow, you two are such a great couple! I mean would be..." The dirty blonde girl, Maeva, said.

The two of them blush yet again and I can't help but let out a laugh. This is so out of character for him! He usually all 'cool guy' and 'Mr. confident', but right now he's acting like a love sruck teenager!

...Oh wait, he is a love struck teenager.

"*cough* Anyway, I believe that Regis has something to say." He basically just told me to get ot over with.

A bit of anxiety creeps up, but I force it down and take a deep breath. I give the same explanation and story I gave Tristian.

To my surprise the girls look at me with sparking eye's. Maeva takes my hands, creeping me out.

"That's amazing! You're a vassle of God!"

Ehhhhh!? These girls are too gullible! I know I should be happy, but they're way to too gullible!

"Hmmm, I can get father to talk with you, if you'd like."

"Yes, please, do that."

I instantly agree to Lucille's offer while inwardly thanking god for this miraculous situation. As well as Tristian for managing to get this girl to fall for him.

In hindsight, I should have thought of this sooner! Even if I managed to convince the townspeople, the noble in charge has the say in whether or not I get support. I'm strong, stronger then any soldier I've met(which isn't very much, mind you). However, I'm not conceded enough to believe I can handle a whole group of trained nercenaries, mentally or physically.

...well in a sense I could have just told no one about the 'revalation' and simply killed all of the attackers with skills/magic, making sure theres no witnesses. However, not only would I suffer a lot of guilt, I won't be making a name for myself. That's something I need to do in order to put the target on my back, not Jeannes'.

Still, I wonder how Baron LaRue is. Based off his daughter, I can safely assume that he is probably not a complete ass like the other nobles I've met.

As we walk to the noble's house, I scope out the town a bit. The town itself doesn't have the strongest of defences, but I'm not planning on the enemies actually being able to come near here. If I can convince the Baron then I will lead an ambush against the enemies. My searching skill will be able to find them, and my hiding skill paired with the boost my coat gives should make my ambush easy.

As I was thinking over these things, we finally came upon a large mansion that no doubt belongs to the noble we're going to visit.

Overall, it's what you would expect to see upon coming to a French Noblemans house/mansion. Even in a smaller and less popular town like this, the mansion is rather large. With gates surrounding the Perimeter, two guards stationed outside said gates, a large courtyard in the front with freshly cut green grass, and a multi-story mansion.

It's at the end of the Town, Overlooking it in a sense. Though I'm surprised they don't get shit for it being taller then the church.

"Regis! Stop daydreaming and let's go!" Tristian yelled at me as they walk through the gates, the guards giving the daughter of their 'lady' a respectful bow.

"R-right! Coming!"

The inside was very well kept, equipped with expensive furniture, some family portraits, and other decarations.

These are the types of places that are haunted in the future...

Walking a little bit faster, I keep up with the group. What? We all have our fears! Ghost's just happen to be mine!

Lucille lead us to a larger room near the back of the first floor, most likely an office of some kind where her father does his work as the noble of the town.

"Papa? May I, along with some guests enter?"

"Yes, of course you can!"

Yes! Just by hearing him I can tell that he is a decent human being and not a douche! Most of the other nobles have a certain...tone when they speak, even to their own children. A tone that instantly tells you that they think they are more important and better then you.

Upon entering, I look at the man behind the desk and I must say, Lucille definitely takes after her father in appearance. The man has the same light brown hair cut short and styled, and has the same blue eyes.

Lucille went straight over to her father and gave him a hug with a large smile indicating just how happy she is. The man stood up at his full height as he hugged her back, standing at around 5ft 11in.

 **Bernard LaRue Lv 23**

I nearly let out a whistle at seeing the level, the man has my respect. The fact that his level is that high means he fought or hunted enough to give him the experience.

I've come to find out that the system knows the actions of pretty much everyone. My theory is that since God gave me this ability and he knows everyone of us, the system then also knows of everyone. This would allow it to then tell me of the experience they have in the form of a numbered level.

However, I don't know if they are given the experience the same way I am, by killing. If so, then that would mean that a level 30 human could have a large amount of skill and strength beyond his/her level...

"I see you brought Marie and Maeva with you, along with two lads. Though I certainly hope that you know I won't accept you going off on a relationship so young!"

I was snapped from my thoughts when the baron spoke up. Damn, I really need to stop doing that!

Tristian at my side stiffened when he heard what the apparently protective father said, causing me to stifle a chuckle. Oh you poor boy, you will have to earn the right to court this noblemans daughter.

"Good day, Baron LaRue."

Marie and Maeve curtsy as they greet the Baron.

"I-I am Tristian Milot, Son of the Gregory Milot the towns blacksmith!"

Oi oi, calm down! You don't need to shout! Tristian is standing ramrod straight, sweat pouring down the back of his neck as he tried to keep a nervous expression off his face.

Needless to say, he failed. Utterly.

"Oh? So your the son that Greg always talks about! Shame I haven't met you before, you seem like a fine boy."

Even though Bernard said that in a light tone, I swore I saw a hidden warning within his eyes as he looked at my friend.

'You aren't taking the heart of my daughter!' is what I saw in that hidden message.

This tims I stepped forward and bowed my head in respect.

"I'm Regis Brassard, a pleasure to meet you Baron LaRue. I have come here from Domrémy to visit my friend, Tristian."

Phew! I always get slightly nervous when I have to introduce myself to an adult, a noble no less. I guess it's the introvert in me from my past life.

"Ah, I see you have good manners Regis! Welcome to Vilgrem, I'm the baron in charge of the town. I do hope you enjoy your visit."

"This is the Black Swordsman we've heard about, Papa!"

To my suprise, Lucille suddenly told the Baron about that! Damnation, how did she even know!?

Looking over to Tristian, I saw him send a knowing smile and nod. You bastard! Don't go spreading around that stupid title!

"Really? You've made quite the stir, you know. There are numerous nobles that want you to become a part of their family guards. After all, you don't see a child beating a soldier, even if that soldier is passed his prime! Some even say that you've been blessed by the lord himself!"

"Am I really that well known? I only fought in a few tournaments. Plus being called the Black Swordsman is a bit..."

The Baron raises an eyebrow before a look of understanding comes.

"Ah, I see. You haven't been able to read a lot of stories or aren't able to read at all so you would never have heard."

I furrowed my eyebrows at hearing this. What do stories have anything to do with me?

"No, I can read most words but I fail to see how that applies here."

"Hmmm, I think I have it somewhere..."

Instead of awnsering me, the baron goes to a bookshelf at the other side of the room and seems to be looking for a specific book.

"Papa?"

"Aha!"

We all jumped at his sudden exclamation. He walks over and places a book in front of us. I can tell Marie, Maeva, and Tristian have no clue as to what it's saying but Lucille and I can read it without any problems.

"'The Argonauts'?"

"Yes! A book on the adventures of a group of Greek heroes. While they may follow pagan gods, the story is quite interesting. However, the reason I brought this out is due to this."

Bernard points to a picture of the group, more specifically the swordsman with two blades on his back, brown hair, and dressed in all black with pieces of black armour. It also appears that he has slightly pointed ears.

"This is the Black Swordsman that travelled with them on their adventure, they even say he was strong as Hercules! In fact, a black swordsman seems to appear quite a bit in these fictional stories. I thought you might have been trying to be like them..."

I shook my head with a dumbfounded expression.

"No, this the first I've heard of it."

"Hmmmm, it's not surprising I suppose. These stories are often looked down on due to the fact that it could be seen as a crime against the church, due to these people worhiping false gods. However, I enjoy these stories, full of adventure even if they don't have a happy ending! Anyway, that's where your title comes from as well as your way of dressing of course."

I only half pay attention to him as I stare at the drawing. A blonde haired man, a large muscular man, a lithe green/blonde haired girl holding a bow, and the swordsman besides her. They don't have faces and the drawings aren't that great, but I never heard of a black swordsman in the Argonauts!

...though I doubt that it's all that rare for a swordsman to dress in all black. Right?

"Anyway, Papa, we have news that you need to hear."

I shake my head to get rid of those distracting thoughts and straighten up to prepare myself to explain the situation.

Lucille and I tell him about the dreams, I do most of the talking for obvious reasons. His face grows into a more grim expression and by the time we finish, he's looking a bit unpleased.

"...you realise what you are saying, right?"

I nodded my head without hesitation or worry. A warmth in my chest seems to be growing, calming any nerves I may have.

"I do. I'm aware of the fact that if this is false then I will have comitted terrible crimes against the church and will be hung or burned."

I closed my eyes as I say this, the warmth in my chest growing even more. When I open my eyes, I stare into the blue eyes of the man in front of me unflinching at the sterness present within them.

"I know I am right, and if you don't assist me I will still go and fight. If I die, I will die with no regrets. However, I have seen the destruction of this town and have come to warn and help you. If you do not heed my warning, I can not assure you that your town will survive."

Silence. No one made a sound as the baron and I stared at each other. Finally the man sighed before bringing a map of the town and some of the surrounding land.

"If you are so sure, then you must tell me where they will be coming from."

The warmth in my chest seemed to explode as it felt as if something was taking control. I felt at peace and gave the unknown being free reign.

My index finger moved toward the western parts of the forest, circling a certain section.

"They will come from the west with a group of 300 men with the cover of the trees and shadows from the setting of the sun."

Even my voice is slightly different. While it sounds the same, it had a kinder and more gentle tone.

"From here, they will split into two groups and try to encircle the town. I reccomend taking them out either before the split by setting a trap, or risk splitting your own group of soldiers up."

"Y-you...who are you?"

The person taking hold of my body tilted my head and regarded the baron in front of me with a small and fond smile.

"I am who I am. It is for you to figure out. However, I have warned and told you of the plans of the enemy. Whether you believe or not...that is up to you."

The warmth vanished and I regained complete control over my actions.

I looked at my hands in astonishment. What the bloody fuck was that!? What just took me over!?

My status appears to be fine and I haven't received any messages or anything, so what just took me over!? Also, why was I so accepting of it and even miss the feeling it gave me?

"Regis?"

I turned to Tristian with a worried look.

"What just-?"

Before I could finish, I promptly blacked out...

 **Third Person POV**

"Regis!"

Tristian quickly caught Regis before he could hit the ground, worried for his friend.

The others stared at the boy with wide eyes. Unknown to Regis, at the time when he was posessed, his eyes changed to the purest of blue they have ever seen. So blue that the sky paled in comparison, and his body seemed to almost glow.

"Papa, what was that?"

Lucille looked at her father with a worried gaze. The man in question said nothing as he sat behind his desk with his gaze firmly set on the unconsious boy.

"...I shall speak to the soldiers and guards, as well as make a public announcement. The town will be under attack and we must prepare as much as we can."

\--

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

 **I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay, but between college and other life problems I have been going through, I just didn't have the time to write! However, School is over and I am back, baby!**

 **This will be a back to back release due to not wanting to have just a single chapter 15 words while the rest is 6-7. Though the chapter length will be subtly growing, especially after this arc.**

 **Anyway, this chapter foreshadows many future events as well as gives us a few new characters. We also learn more about Tristian as well!**

 **Also, Thank you for reading this! I honestly never thought that the story would be so well recieved seeing as it's kind of...odd and far fetched (the system is at least, there's only one other story that I know of where OC is taken to hundred years war france).**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one released right after this one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_You know, in my travels I learned a lot. I learned that it's the simple gestures that speak the most. Simply patting a child on the head and saying 'Good Job' after they worked hard on something will make the brightest of smiles appear on their face. Perhaps someone is going through a trial, simply holding their hand and giving them a hug can save them in ways you can't comprehend. I should know, I was saved just like that, and it's because of that I love her more than anything._**

 ** _~Regis Brassard_**

/-\

 _"I'm here again..." I mutter as I glance around the odd space._

 _Well, it's not like I'm distressed by it anymore. In fact I believe I'm getting used to it. Though I hope it doesn't happen every night because I do like to dream!_ _As I was thinking this, a familar ball of light appeared to the left of me._ _However..._

 _"Hm? You look different."_

 _Yeah, instead of a simple ball of light, it's now more akin to a...flame? A gentle flame that wouldn't burn anything it touches, that's the feeling I get._

 ** _"It is because you have more faith in my existance, as well as believe I am who I say I am. In fact, I have been here in a humanoid form this whole time, but due to the lack of faith I appear as a ball of light."_**

 _As if to prove his words, he floats directly in front of me and suddenly it feels as if a firm yet gentle hand was placed on my shoulder._

 _Hearing and feeling this caused me to feel slightly ashamed._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _I can't simply believe in something like this. Even if went to church numerous times with the D'arc family, I just went with the flow instead of believing for real._

 ** _"Don't worry yourself, child, there are many people who would not even be able to see me at all. Instead they would have just heard a disembodied voice."_**

 _I nodded my head but still felt slightly guilty, however I have a question that outweighs the guilt._

 _"Was that you who took my body over? If so, how and why?"_

 ** _"Yes, that was I. As for how, I simply asked without speaking and you allowed me in. Why? Because you did not have the information necessary to answer that man's question."_**

 _"Why are you favoring France? Aren't we all your children?"_

 _This is another thing that bothers me. What makes the French better then the English in this battle?_

 ** _"There is two reasons. The first reason I can not say at this moment other then a test, for you. The second reason is that I do not favor a side. This war will happen, no matter what I do. I can not directly intervene in the battle due to certain rules placed. However, it pains me to see my children fight and kill one another. Jeanne D'arc will hear or feel my sorrow due to her faith."_**

 _I see. It's not about picking a side, but instead simply wishing for this war to end and his children to stop fighting._

 _...but what is he testing me for? I already heard him mention something about a test previously. Obviously he won't tell me though._

 ** _"Still, I am quite amazed I was able to take over that long. It must be because of your origin..."_**

 _I perked up a bit at hearing this. "What do you mean?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I am a celestial being of the highest order, humans were not meant to house a being such as myself. Your body held out despite this, and you only experienced fatigue because of it."_**

 _I hummed in understanding. If I remember correctly, there was that myth of people getting a bloody nose and such when spirits tried to possess them. Maybe it's similar to that?_

 _"I have one more question, about the system and my origin."_

 ** _"Ask."_**

 _"Since I'm 'Infinite', does that mean I don't have a level cap? Also, why are my skills capped off?"_

 ** _"Ah, this is quite simple actually. Yes, you have a level cap. You see, even if your origin is infinite, your body is that of a human. Something created by my own hands. Unless you break the 'chains of fate', your level cap will be at 150. Thanks to the system, you can already attain the absolute limits of humanity but not quite to the strength of a heroic spirit, maybe a low ranking one. Not with the way you are now. As for your skills, there is no real limit, only the limit that the system will assist you."_**

 _So, it's something like that after all...haah..._ _Well, either way its fine. I'm still a cheat due to the fact that each level I get five stat points and my strength rises at a fast rate. Even an E- rank stat of a servant is ten times stronger then an average man after all._

 _The area begins to shine brightly, my vision slowly cutting out. Ah, it seems it's time for me to leave again._

 ** _"Farewell for now, Regis. Remember that I will always listen to my children's prayers."_**

 **DREAM END**

I wiped some sweat that had started to gather on my forhead as I sheath the now sharpened sword.

 **Due to strenous exercise strength has been increased by 1!**

Huh, you would expect Vitality to go up from this. Though I guess sharpening long swords continuously for multiple hours would be pretty difficult for a normal person.

"Hmmm...all done with the swords. Now how am I supposed to reinforce them? My enhancements only last a few hours at most." I muttered to myself with my right hand cupping my chin.

He basically said to pray, but do I still activate my magic circuits while I do so? Do I reinforce them and then pray?

Haah...I guess I'll just have to find out through trial and error. Why does he always have to be so vague!?

I sat criss cross on the stone floor of the smithing area, a plain iron short sword in my hands. Closing my eyes, I once again imagine a hammer striking an anvil.

 _'break the chains'_

Three circuits opened as I first used structual grasp on the blade before reinforcing and fixing all the imperfections. Green neon lines travel down my arm and to the sword, causing it to light up briefly before going back to normal.

 **Reinforced Iron Short Sword**

 **Attack 175**

 **The typical weapon wielded by guards and fresh soldiers, typically wielded alongside a shield. Reinforced with magic to increase weapons attack.**

 **Reinforcement Duration: 3:59:44**

So, 4 hours is my current limit? I wonder if there is even a way to increase the time normally.

Still, the weapon had an increase of around 50 or so in attack thanks to this. This puts it at the level of most active Knights/soldiers. Though it's not even close to a nobles sword, of course.

Most Noble families are taught to wield blades at a young age, males are anyway. While some, like that noble brat I fought all those years ago, wield useless blades that are made to look good due to the hilt, most nobles have the finest crafted swords before they go to battle.

I'd say the attack that a Noble's Rapier would have is around the mid 200's, while their swords can range from 300-350.

"Alright...I guess I should pray?"

Awkwardly, I got to my knees with the sword in both hands, raised slightly to the sky as if I was offering it to the heavens...despite being indoors.

"O lord, I ask that you bless this sword for my companions so that it may be strong enough to fight off our foes."

 **Ding**

It worked!? After praying my system suddenly dinged at me!

Opening my eyes, I see a notification in the upper right corner of my vision.

Hm? It looks like a text box, or rather it is an image of a text box? So I recieved a message? I didn't think that was even possible!

Hesitantly, I clicked the icon.

 **Good try, but you shouldn't reinforce the weapon before asking me to! Try again!**

 **Message Sent From: God**

Oi! He placed himself as God! Also, why didn't you say that before!?

Heaving a sigh, I placed the sword I reinforced to the side before grabbing another short sword.

This time I instantly got onto my knees and held the blade up like before.

"O lord, I ask that you bless this sword for my companions so that it may be strong enough to fight off our foes."

As I was saying this, I imagined the hammer hitting the anvil, as well as internally intoning my aria.

A surprised grunt left my lips as _five_ of my magic circuits slammed open and a large amount of prana flooded into the blade.

 **SHATTER**

"Gah!"

I cried out in shock as the sword in my hand shattered like glass and a few shards of iron embedded into my arm!

Letting out a string of curses, I tear the pieces out and downed a potion from my inventory to stop the bleeding. Currently I'm only wearing a black short sleeved shirt, and black trousers tucked into some brown boots.

 **Ding**

I glare at the message icon before pressing on it.

 **My bad, I forced too much of your prana into the blade! Please try again, I will get it right this time.**

 **Message sent from: God**

I gingerly moved the now lone hilt to the side before I grabbed yet another short sword.

I repeat the previous process, this time only four circuits gently open and fix the imperfections of the blade. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the blade seems to be...glowing slightly?

Unlike the normal neon color, this is a light yellow color.

 **Reinforced Holy Iron Short Sword**

 **Attack 190**

 **The typical weapon wielded by guards and fresh soldiers, typically wielded alongside a shield. Reinforced with magic to increase weapons attack. This sword has also been blessed by God, giving it a holy property. This blade has increased effectivness against undead, or demonic beings.**

It worked!!

Not only that, but it doesn't seem to have a time limit! So it's permanent?

"Wait, do I have to do this hunreds of times!?"

/0\

In the end, it took me around two days to complete the task, even having to go inside Aincrad for multiple hours to get myself some more time.

I've got three more days to prepare for the attack. Maybe I should grind in Aincrad? What would I say to Trustian then? We sleep in the same room after all...

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LVL. 68**

 **Experience: 12095/198000**

 **HP 11120/11120**

 **SP 675/675**

 **SSC 5**

 **CURRENT PRM:**

 **ATTACK 756 (542)**

 **DEFENCE 201 (114)**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM:**

 **STR 197 (41)**

 **DEX 86 (12)**

 **VIT 93 (11)**

 **AGI 201 (32)**

 **STAT POINTS:0**

 **Main Skills:**

 **[1H Sword Mastery 1000/1000]**

 **[Dual Wielding Mastery 121.6/1000]**

 **Extra Skill:**

 **[Spear Mastery 56.3/1000]**

 **Skill Points: 54**

 **Owned Skills:**

 **《Sword Skills: 1H Sword》**

 **[Horizontal Arc[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 447**

 **[Sonic Leap[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 673**

 **[Vorpal Srike[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 376**

 **《Sword Skill: Dual Blades》**

 **Double Circular[SP 50**

 **-ss mastery 52**

 **《Battle》**

 **[EXP Gain]**

 **[Shunpo LV. 83/100[SP 50]**

 **-current distance: 320 m**

 **[Getsuga Tenshou LV. 37/100]**

 **-[Nameless] [SP 300]**

 **-[Named] [SP 600 plus]**

 **[Strike Vision LV. 42/100]**

 **-[Precognition] [SP 50]**

 **-[Telepathy] [SP 50]**

 **-[locked]**

 **-[locked]**

 **《Non-Combat》**

 **[Cooking LV. MAX]**

 **[Blacksmithing LV. 81/100]**

 **《Other》**

 **[Throwing LV. 437/1000]**

 **[Martial arts LV. 231/1000]**

 **[Hiding LV. 164/1000]**

 **[Searching LV. 678/1000]**

Haah...I still got a long ways to go. Though I guess it will take a long time to get to the apparent level cap.

Hmmm, I suppose I could grind up my stats by exercising a bit. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Hey, Regis!"

...or not.

I spun around and face Tristian. "What do you need?"

He held a bow and quiver up, a matching set on his back and waist. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Sure, why not?"

I grabbed the weapon and placed it on my shoulder while strapping the quiver around my waist. It's actually been quite a while since I've been hunting, after the incident with binx, I was more focused on strengthening myself.

My two blades are still on my back while a dagger is in my boot just in case. You never know what will happen in the wilderness, I learned that the hard way. Of course I also have a pouch with around 20 throwing picks strapped to my belt behind my coat.

"So, are you going to fight the enemies off as well?" I asked as we made our way out of the town to the forest, The Emerald Woods (Les Bois d'Émeraude).

"Of course! I'm not just going to just sit around twiddling my thumbs while my friend is out there fighting!"

"Huh...are you sure you're going to be able to kill? This isn't going to just be a small group of bandits, but a small organised army."

"Yeah...I'll be able to. What about you? This is my home, so of course I'll protect it. You don't owe us anything, so why are you fighting? You've done your job, you warned us."

"...Because I'm not going to just sit around twiddling my thumbs while my friend is out there fighting." I smiled before walking ahead.

 **Ding Ding Ding**

I didn't need to look back to know that there's a large grin on Trustian's face.

Though I do feel a bit better now. It feels...nice to know that someones got your back. I wonder how my last life would have gone if I actually had a friend like this...

I shook my head free of those traitorous thoughts. My last life is over, no point at dwelling in it.

We spent twenty or so minutes searching for some game, and finally saw a hare looking for some food on the forest floor.

Tristian motioned that he was going to go for the kill, taking out his bow. I watched as he drew back the arrow, holding his breath, and released.

 **THUNK**.

"*snicker*" I couldn't hold the laugh in at seeing the arrow sink into the tree a little ways away from the now alert hare.

Tristians went red in embrassment before he sent me a glare, telling me to shut up.

I got control over myself and held a hand up, the hare returned to what it was doing. I then took my bow from my shoulder and knocked an arrow on it.

Aiming, I held my breath with narrowed eyes before releasing. The arrow flew in a beautiful arc and...

 **THUN** **K**.

"*snicker*"

Damn it! I wish that I have an archery skill! Why can't I be like Emiya Shirou with his bull shit 'I have to try to miss'!?

With my face flushed in embrassment, I sent Tristian a glare as he wiped his eye free of a mirthful tear. I'll give you something to cry about, you little-!

In the end, the hare ran away before we could try again. When we found another hare, we both missed again...

"What the heck is going on!? Ah, screw it." I put the bow away and took a throwing pick out.

"You're going to throw a nail at the animal?"

"Just watch."

I pulled my arm back with practised movement, making sure to not activate a skill on accident and instead using my mastery level.

It may only be at 437, but that't more then enough to give me around 98% accuracy. At 500, it will probably be perfect, but the damage given will increase.

Anyway, my arm blurred forward as I released the pick. The throwing weapon sped through the air at speeds exeeding that of an arrow before piercing the head of the hare.

"Yes!" I made the guts pose, sending a cocky smirk at Tristian.

"What the hell!?"

"See, you shouldn't underestimate the might of my throwing picks. I may not be very good with a bow at this point, but I'm confident in my throwing skills."

Tristian tried the throwing picks out, and it wasn't that suprising when he sucked at it, missing everything he tried to kill.

It got to the point where he actually took the dagger he keeps on him and rushed at a hare. Obviously he failed and I, being the amazing friend I am, laughed at him.

In the end, we killed six hares. Five of them from me and one from Tristian. He actually managed to shoot one with his bow.

"So, only three days till the attack..." Tristian muttered.

"...yeah."

 **Smack**

"Gah!"

T-the bastard smacked me on the back full force!

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You were getting all serious and sulky again. We'll be fine! Those mercenaries won't stand a chance!"

I smiled a bit before nodding my head.

 **Smack**

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!"

"That doesn't give you the right to slap me on the back like that, punk."

I stared down at the teen who is rolling on the floor in agony. I didn't even put out my full force...what a wimp.

/0\

I closed my eyes, calming my breathing before re-opening them.

"It's time to head out..."

I placed my black coat with white trims over a simple black shirt, black fingerless gloves on my hands, and black pants tucked into black boots with metal pieces on it.

Over my right shouler is the hilt to a pitch black blade, Elucidator. Over my left shoulder is a slightly more ornate black blade with blue on the hilt, Conscience.

 **Elucidator**

 **Attack 800-860**

 **This one-handed sword sports a heavy, jet-black blade. It possesses power on par with that of an enchanted sword.**

 **Conscience**

 **Attack 600-650**

 **The sword of a pure hearted hero. It is said that it will burn the hand of any indivisual who tries to wield it.**

These two blades are undoubtedly stronger then any weapon my enemies will carry. However, these aren't on the level of a noble phantasm apparently. I can only shudder as to what the attack of something like Excalibur or, God forbid, Ea is like.

Damn it, I'm getting distracted again! Why can't there be a monolouge skill!?

I walked towards the forest, we're meeting up just outside the entrance where we will then use the trees as cover before ambushing the enemy.

"Regis."

I looked over at Tristian as walks to me. He's decked out in a set of medium armour, its got heavy parts but keeps his limbs free so he can move around without trouble.

it consists of a thick iron chestplate, metal gauntlets on his arms, plain brown trousers with armour on his knees tucked into metal boots. His vitals are covered, but...

"Stand still."

I bent down and picked up a handful of dirt before smearing it over his armour which caused him to cry out in shock.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"You're armour is too shiny, it will reflect any light and give away our position. Our weapons may be better, our armour more durable, but we are still out numbered. The ambush must be successful in order to win this battle."

Tristian gained a look of understanding before he began to smear dirt over his armour, I helped out by doing the back part.

As I was doing this, I noticed the other men gathered beginning to do the same, helping each other out.

With that done, I only have one more worry. The metal will make a lot of sound, there are archers who will truly launch the attack. The soldiers with melee weapons will hude behind the trees in a ( ) formation to trap the enemies in.

The mercenaries are coming down a back trail, so we have to hide on the sides of the trail. When the attack begins, we will close the bottom opening of the formation to form a U.

I will start out up in a tree to the right side of the U, there I will use throwing picks to pick (ignore the bad pun, hehe...) off as much enemies as I can.

We are going to have a group of untrained villagers stand just outside of the forest in case the enemies manage to pierce through the formation. I have no idea if it's wise to have them as one of our last lines of defence, but we couldn't keep any trained warriors from the front line.

As we were getting into position, I scanned the small army of ours. Sweat is already gathering on their faces and they appear to be on edge.

A drop of sweat trickled down my own neck, my hands shaking ever so slightly.

How many lives will we end today? How many lives will Tristian end today? How many lives will I end today?

 _How many of my comrades will die today? How many innocent lives will end if we fail today?_

The last two questions caused me to freeze up, a grim determination to see this through forming as my hands cease their shaking.

Every enemy I kill, is one less threat to my comrades and Vilgrem.

Every enemy that I kill, is one less enemy that Tristian may have to kill.

Taking a deep breath, I settled myself on a branch up in a tree before bringing up my map. I practically always have my searching skill on, but it only levels when I pick up enemies for an unknown period of time.

Looking around, I saw the archers at the ready as well, hidden within the trees or behind any bushes. The other guards, with their armour dulled with dirt, are hidden as well.

The others are still very tense, the overall atmoshpere grim. This isn't good, nervousness could cause mistakes. It only takes one person to attack too soon to screw up the entire plan.

However, how can I ease their concerns?

...no matter how much I think about it, I have no idea.

So instead, I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, asking to calm the nerves of my comrades.

The response was almost instantaneous.

A different feeling burst from my chest, it was warm but there was no presence asking to take control of my body. This was more akin to a warm and soft blanket being put over you on a cold winter day.

When I looked around, I saw that every person hidden away was looking over at me with wide eyes.

I don't have anything to say, instead I nodded my head at them all before looking back in front of us, towards the area that the mercenaries are going to be coming from.

The tension was lifted, the guards have a determined aura that brought a small smile to my lips.

Though I wish I didn't have to ask for help all the time. I mean, I can't help but feel ashamed. Even after all that he has done, I apparently still subconsiously doubt his existance...

Time goes by slowly, the day shifting to night at a snails pace. The sun was setting and the sky darkening.

I didn't get anxious, however. I know they will come and that it's only a matter of time before...

 **Blip**

I sucked in a breath and pulled out a throwing pick.

Ten red dots appeared, then another ten, and another. In the end, there was rouphly a 300 dots approaching our position just as we were told.

Roughly 150 vs 300, the surprise attack must be successful in order to beat them.

The forest is dark, thankfully our eyes are adjusted to the darkness, allowing us to see just fine.

Everyone got ready as we saw torch lights in the distance, the sounds of the enemies carefree voices getting less and less muffled as they near us.

The archers knocked arrows onto their bows. We have 75 archers, ideally every archer will kill one person on the first attack. From there they will try to pick off more enemies but will eventually switch to swords.

As the torches got closer, I looked over to Tristian. My friend just sent me a small smirk, one I responded to with a firm nod.

I will be the one to make the first move. When I release my attack, the archers will release their arrows.

After another few seconds I could make out the enemy. Almost all of them have leather armour on, some have bows while most have swords. They are chatting as they walk, their guard is down.

I drew back my arm and held my breath, aiming for a mercenary with a bow. Pausing for a second, I release the throwing pick.

It sped through the air before piercing the mans throat, sending him to the ground dying.

"We're under attaaacckkk!!" The one I presume is the leader yelled before the archers all began to let loose their arrows.

 **[You have earned-]**

I didn't bother looking at the message and instead took out another throwing pick, taking out yet another enemy archer.

 **Clang Clang**

The instant I hear the sound of swords clashing, I jump from my branch while unsheathing my blades.

"What the f-!?" An enemy yelled in surprise at my sudden appearance

I sent a horizontal slash with elucidator, aiming to cut through the mans heart. However, I falter as I felt my blade cut through skin and bone.

A sword cut into my shoulder due to my hesitation, my HP dropping a decent amount but remained green.

Gritting my teeth, I stabbed conscience into the throat of the attacker befoee dispatching the man I failed to kill with my first attack.

I snapped my gaze around, quickly looking at the levels of the enemies.

 **Mercenary Grunt** **Lv 36**

 **Mercenary Grunt Lv 38**

...If I wasn't in battle right now, I would definitely comment on how lazy my system is.

Instead, I kicked off the ground and parried a sword before slitting an enemies throat with Elucidator. Simultaneously, I rose Conscience to block an over head strike from a long sword.

Using my superior strength, I pushed the man off balance and sent him tumbling back.

Even though I'm decently tall for my age, standing at around 5'4, the enemies are at least four inches taller then me. With this in mind, it would be wiser to aim for the heart...

Elucidator stabbed through the heart of the man, piercing his leather armour with barely any resistance.

"Aaugh!"

One of my comrades near me was stabbed through the neck. Looking around, the area is in complete chaos. Around 15 of my comrades are dead while the dead bodies of at least half of the enemy force litter the forest floor. The sight makes my stomach churn.

I duck under a slash aimed for my neck before sweeping the attackers legs from beneath him. As he was falling, Elucudator slashed through the mans neck.

"Tch!" I click my tounge as I barely dodge an arrow sent towards my head, scratching my cheek.

Every move I make has to have purpose, every slash an enemy has to fall.

 **CLANG**

I need to kill my emotions, sharpen both my mind and senses. Yeah, like a sword. I need to become a sword, a weapon.

 **CLANG**

My hand shoots to my throwing pick pouch and throw it at at the archer, killing him.

 **CLANG**

The sound of a hammer striking an anvil continues to ring in my ears, my body being reinforced to the limit. It was like I was...tempering myself.

Conscience cleaved through the sword aimed for my midrift before Elucidator slashed down vertically, cutting from the mans right shoulder to his heart.

Without any hesitation, I continued forward, completely unaware of the changes going on within me at the moment.

 **Mercenary Leader** **Pov**

 _'Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!'_

Graham, the leader of the group of mercenaries, continued to curse as he witnessed his men fall over and over.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go down!

It was going to be a quick and easy attack on the town. He had sent a couple of his men, dressed as civilains to scope out the town's defences. When they reported back that the guards were wearing shoddy armour and looked inexperienced, he was confident that they could easily complete this contract.

However, before they could split into two groups like he had planned, they were ambushed. In a single instant, a good chunk of his men had arrows sticking out of their bodies, dead on the ground.

How did they know that they were coming? Was there a traitor within the ranks?

Though Graham was still confident that they would be able to beat these guards, but once again he found himself surprised.

They were having trouble piercing the enemies armour, the enemies weapons were able to slash through their thick leather armour.

Not only that, but the enemy had a monster on their side. A monster in the form of a child just entering his teen years, wreathed in pitch black clothes that are slowly turning crimson with the blood of his foes. His longish brown hair also having the blood of his enemies in it, but he paid it no mind. Instead he continued to kill all of the mercenaries near him, as if he would not rest until they are all dead at his feet.

Graham smiled malicously as he saw one of his men come up behind the boy, who was currently fending off another mercenary.

 _'Its over.'_

He missed Regis's eyes flashing purple for a split second but gaped when he saw that Regis held Conscience in a reverse grip and blocked the attackers sword without looking while simultaneously finishing off the mercenary he was originally fighting. He then applied a lot more pressure on the blade defending him, causing the attacker to stumble back. Regis spun around and used the momentum to lob off the mans head before going to his next victim.

Graham stood stock still, dumbfounded at what he just saw. The boy was better then the soldiers that fought on the frontlines!

Thats when he made eye contact with the monster. Those green eyes pierced into his own with a hint of steel behind them, before they flashed up to above Grahams' head and narrowed.

Regis has found the leader. His eyes narrowed and it felt like needles, nay, _swords_ were piercing his flesh. These 'swords' are not refined, not yet anyway, but with every enemy that falls to Regis they are sharpened ever so slightly.

And now those 'swords' are aimed at Graham.

"Attack the boy! Attack the black swordsman!" Graham screamed to his men, sweat pouring from his face as he cut down one of the guards that came after him.

The mercenaries with lances surrounded Regis, but the boy only flipped over them all and started to run at Graham while leaving the spearman to be dealt with by his comrades.

 _'Fuck this!'_

Graham roared as he swung his long sword at the Regis.

Regis rose Conscience and stopped the blade before batting the long sword away with Elucidator and caused Graham to stumble.

However the mercenary leader is stronger then his men and quickly recovered in time to block an overhead slash before countering. Regis jumped back to avoid the slash aimed for his chest, landing a good distance away before recklessly charging straight at Graham.

The mercenary leader waited for the perfect time before sending out a wide horizontal slash that should be impossible to block.

Regis didn't block it, instead sliding directly under the attack.

Graham turned around to capitalise on the oppurtunity to end regis before he stood back up...

Only to lose balance and fall on his face.

"What...?"

When Graham looked at his legs, he saw that his left one was laying on the ground just a little ways away.

 **SPLURT**

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Blood erupted out of the severed leg as the man screams in pain.

 _'I got to get away! I got to get away! I got to get away!'_

Graham sobs as he tries to crawl away, no one coming to help him.

Regis looks down at the man with an emotionless face while inwardly he is hesitating. Gritting his teeth, the black swordsman lets Elucidator fall and cuts the head of the leader off.

Unknown to Regis, his origin had 'activated' while searching for a 'path' that currently best suites his needs. The 'path' that it opened was that of a 'sword'.

For his **body is being made of swords**. Even if he does not yet realise this.

Nonetheless, the battle was over and Regis Brassards story truly began.

\--

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Regis Brassard**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'4 Weight: 112**

 **Titles: Black Swordsman, little monster**

 **Appearance: Regis has longish brown hair with a single strand standing straight up that often moves with his emotions. He has green eyes that Jeanne often compares to emeralds. His overall body type is slim but muscular for his age.**

 **Likes: Pretty much any type of sweets but blueberry pie is his favorite, Jeanne, peace, fishing, cooking, and training.**

 **Dislikes: Arrogant people, cliche villains, bandits, and needless violence.** **Fear: Irrational fear of ghosts.**

\--

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

 **And here is the next chapter. We had a little bit of bonding with Tristian before the fight.**

 **Yes, he will become a 'sword', but not like your thinking. He will not, I repeat, will NOT have UBW. So while he will be able to trace the history of a sword or weapon, he doesn't have anywhere to 'store' the blueprints. He will also eventually create his own unique magecraft that is more aligned with his ridiculous Origin, but thats not for a long time as he's just focusing on raising his level and skills.**

 **I'm going to try to release on Friday's from now on.**

 **Thank you for reading~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_The holy maiden was similar to a pillar of light that lead the army, she was our north star. The sword saint, he wasn't a pillar of light, though he had his moments. No, if the holy maiden was the north star then he was the infinite night sky that allowed her and everyone else to shine brightly._**

 ** _-Gilles de Rais, before descent into madness_**

/0\

 _"Monster!"_

 ** _Slash_**

 _"Murderer!"_

 ** _Squelch_**

 _"Demon!"_

 ** _Splurt_**

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

 _I wasn't in control of my body as I cut through man after man after man, blood fully coating me as I continue to kill again and again. Their faces blurred out yet they curse me as I cut them down._

 _I want to stop, but my body won't listen! I want to close my eyes or look away but I'm forced to look at the dead bodies around me. All of them are dead because of me, I killed them!_

 _I saw a man dressed in what appears to be noble attire trying to crawl away from me, sobbing loudly as he does so. I try to force my body to stop, try to regain control but to my horror I suddenly appear in front of the noble with Elucidator raised._

 _"Nooooooo!!"_

 ** _Slice_**

 **Dream End**

My eyes snapped open as I sat up breathing heavily while looking around the room frantically.

I calmed down when I saw that I was still in Tristians room, in my awesome sleeling bag.

I placed a hand on my face and released a sigh. I've been having nightmares for the last three days, ever since that battle. It was the first time I killed that many people at once. Even now I feel sick to my stomach at the sight of bodies missing body parts and intestines spilled out of bodies.

Tristian seems to be doing a lot better then I am, though it could be because a certain girl is comforting him. Hehehe...

I got out of my sleeping bag, Tristian already left it seems.

My thoughts drifted back to the nightmare. It's all so vivid yet its different then the actual battle that took place a few days ago.

...I need some time alone. Maybe I should escape to Aincrad for a few days.

Nodding my head to myself, I stored the sleeping bag in the corner of the room and walked out towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Regis! Good morning!"

I smiled at Tristians mom, nodding my head to her. "Thank you, Good morning to you as well miss."

"Is there something on your mind?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with a chuckle. "It's that obvious?"

"Lets just say I know how to read people quite well. Would you like tell me what ails you? I'm quite a good listener you know."

"Ah, I was just thinking I should let you know that I plan on going on a camping trip alone. I'll be gone for the next few days or so."

Mrs. Milot frowns slightly before shaking her head with a sigh. "Very well, but you shouldn't keep all of your problems to yourself. One day it will prove too much for you to handle alone."

I just smiled and went back to the room to 'gather my things'.

I turned back to Mrs. Milot before I exited the door. "Please tell Tristian I'll be back in a few days! Then I will help train the guards and him."

After the battle finished, Baron LaRue basically told everyone the full situation and I'm a bit famous in town now. The guards I fought with actually asked me to help train them and give them pointers.

Speaking of which...we ended up losing roughly 25 people. In the end, it seems that my reinforcement wasn't perfect. Next I will be the one to forge the armour instead of just reinforcing it.

"Okay~! Have a nice trip and be careful!"

I just waved my hand as I exited the house, and quickly made my way out of the village.

"Ah! Sir!"

I halted in my tracks as I heard a slightly familiar voice. Turning to the side, I saw that one of the guards had called out to me. He's wearing the same armour from the battle with a reinforced iron short sword at his waist and shield on his back.

"Yes, do you need something?"

"Are you still going to teach us, sir?"

I imwardly sighed at hearing him call me 'sir'. I'm being called 'sir' at the age of 12, how depressing.

"Yes, I'll be going camping to...clear my mind a bit. I will gather up the guards in roughly four days, so be prepared. It won't be easy." I warned.

"We will handle anything you throw at us, sir!"

"*sigh* Okay, I hope so. See you later."

"Yes, we will be awaiting your return!"

Damn it, this is annoying! They're treating me like a superior and for some reason it's pissing me off!

Once I was out of sight of the town, I shunpoed a good distance into the forest before bringing up my menu, equiping my gear, and transporting to Aincrad.

After a flash of light, I was in the town of beginnings.

"Hmmmm...what should I do?"

I don't feel like fighting, I'm pretty burned out from all the fighting fr before actually. I need time to recover, a hobby of some kind that doesn't exert too much physical effort.

"What about fishing...?"

Yeah...yeah! That's perfect!

I rush over to one of the vendors I know about and buy myself a fishing pole and a bunch of bait.

After that I went over to the teleport gate.

"Teleport: Coral."

Floor 22 is a floor mostly built up of lakes with barely any monsters, no actual field bosses, and even the labyrinth was easy.

This is also the same floor where Kirito and Asuna had their honeymoon. I happened across the log house when I was clearing the floor but never bought it.

...until now.

I rushed over to the house and when the prompt appeared asking if I wanted to purchase, I accepted immediatly.

A promt came up that told me of my purchase, as well as showed my col, but I just waved it away.

I walked into my new log house and smiled at the rather homey atmosphere, even if I'm alone in here. Now I can really see why Kirito and Asuna liked this place.

It's already fully furnished (though I'll add more), so I don't have to really worry about anything like that. The kitchen is perfect, better then any that I've seen in France. Not to mention that there's a bath and shower all to myself.

I moved through the house to the room. It's rather large with two beds, a photo wall, and finally there is a sliding door to the balcony. The balcony has two chairs overlooking the area with a perfect view of the lake and surrounding hills.

It's a shame I don't have a way to bring others here with me. Though I guess yhey would probably call me a 'warlock' or something and try to kill me.

"Um...if I remember correctly, the middle lake is the hardest." I mumbled to myself as I looked around the lakes.

With this fact in mind, I walked to a body of water a little distance away instead of shunpoing. The area is nice, with no enemies.

Seeing a boulder by the waters edge, I jumped up on top of it and sat down after taking my new fishing pole out. I already put the line on it and placed a bait on a hook.

I stood up to cast before sitting back down to wait for a bite.

Funny enough, just casting out a line was enough to fulfill the requirments of getting the fishing skill.

Now that I think about it...does this skill transfer outside of Aincrad? I mean, do the lakes in the real world have difficulties? Does that mean that if I get my skill to 1000, will I just start catching fish again and again?

I am definitly going to test this skill out, even if it seems completely useless and mundane.

My thoughts then drift back to the nightmare and I let out a sigh. I knew that I was going to have dreams like that, even if I resolved myself.

I don't regret killing those people. In my eyes, the instant they decided to become mercenaries and raid towns, they should have been prepared to die. Most of those people were former bandits, people who not only kill innocents but rape woman amd children as well.

...but the feeling of my swords cutting through flesh, bones, and organs makes my stomach churn. No matter how much I think of them as scum, I can't just feel nothing when I kill them. I may not regret it, but I still feel disgusted.

How is the war going to be though? Fighting soldiers is going to be fundamentally different then fighting people like bandits or mercenaries. They are people who fight for their country after all.

Not only that, but there will be thousands of men, not just a few hundred. They will be stronger, have canons, and better equipment. I will also have to protect Jeanne, she was described as a girl who changed the war with words not fighting prowess.

In the end, she will only be in the war for what, one to two years? She becomes a high-tier servant due to her popularity later in time, when she is given the title of a saint. It also be due to her class boosts since she's a Ruler class servant. She would have to be strong in order to overlook somthing like a war between legendary heroes of the past like Karna or Gilgamesh.

 **Tug**

"Oh?"

I was drawn out from my thoughts as I felt a tug on my line, the tip of my pole dipping slightly. I stood up and waited...

 **Tug**

"Not yet..."

 **Tug Tug**

"Now!"

I hastily set the hook before starting to reel in the fish. Surprsingly it put up quite a fight before tiring itself out. Upon reeling it in, I see that I caught a bass like fish thats around 8 lbs.

"Dinner!" I cheered.

My fishing skill leveled up quite a bit as well! Speaking of levels, I ended up gaining one after the battle, along with [throwing] and [dual blades] skill levels getting increased slightly.

It seems fighting real people causes my skills to increase faster, or is it because they are real enemies with actual experience?

"Well, I guess the reasoning doesn't matter right now."

With that said, I placed the fish in my inventory. The inventory is probably the best ability, but [dungeon] might be better since I can basically have this entire 'world' to myself. It's certainly better then grinding against things like Zombies and thong wearing ogre's.

Casting out my line after putting fresh bait on the hook, I sat back down. This really is quite relaxing. I mean, you don't really have to think about much while your fishing. It's kind of like meditating almost, just clear your mind and cast out a line...

/0\

In the end, I feel far more relaxed and accepting of what I did before. While I may not like killing, I accept the fact that I have to in order to protect the people who are not even involved in the war, the innocents.

I spent around 10 days in Aincrad, majority of that time was spent fishing, forging, and sewing. Yes, I picked up on sewing. If I have a power that allows me to become ridiculously skilled in a bunch of different things, why would I not abuse it?

Sewing helps with a lot of things after all, since I primarily wear leather coats. Though I do plan to eventually add some armour pieces, like gauntlets and a chest plate.

After the 10 days, my stats look something like this...

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LVL. 69**

 **Experience: 31560/210000**

 **HP 11820/11820**

 **SP 700/700**

 **SSC 5**

 **CURRENT PRM:**

 **ATTACK 768 (542)**

 **DEFENCE 201 (114)**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM:**

 **STR 204 (41)**

 **DEX 86 (12)**

 **VIT 93 (11)**

 **AGI 206 (32)**

 **STAT POINTS:0**

 **Main Skills:**

 **[1H Sword Mastery 1000/1000]**

 **[Dual Wielding Mastery 251.3/1000]**

 **Extra Skill:**

 **[Spear Mastery 56.3/1000]**

 **Skill Points: 67**

 **Owned Skills:**

 **《Sword Skills: 1H Sword》**

 **[Horizontal Arc[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 447**

 **[Sonic Leap[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 673**

 **[Vorpal Srike[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 376**

 **《Sword Skill: Dual Blades》**

 **Double Circular[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 52**

 **《Battle》**

 **[EXP Gain]**

 **[Shunpo LV. 83/100[SP 50]**

 **-current distance: 320 m**

 **[Getsuga Tenshou LV. 37/100]**

 **-[Nameless] [SP 300]**

 **-[Named] [SP 600 plus]**

 **[Strike Vision LV. 43/100]**

 **-[Precognition] [SP 50]**

 **-[Telepathy] [SP 50]**

 **-[locked]**

 **-[locked]**

 **《Crafting》**

 **[Cooking LV. MAX]**

 **[Blacksmithing LV. 88/100]**

 **[Sewing LV. 23/100]**

 **《Other》**

 **[Throwing LV. 451/1000]**

 **[Martial arts LV. 231/1000]**

 **[Hiding LV. 171/1000]**

 **[Searching LV. 679/1000]**

 **[Fishing LV. 409/1000]**

I will have to spend my skill points some time, but I want to get attacks like [Getsuga Jujisho] so I need quite a bit.

On a side note, I experimented a bunch with my cooking, creating a ton of new recipes for cooking up fish and using them for different meals. I'm sure Jeanne would be thrilled with the new flavors!

I exited Aincrad after changing into a black long sleeved shirt, and black trousers tucked into brown boots.

"I am definitly doing that again sometime, it's one hell of a stress relief. No wonder so many guys love fishing, you don't have to think at all." I mused to myself as I walked in the woods, using my map to get to the town.

Even my muscles feel less tense and I'm not always on edge. By no means am I not alert, but I don't feel like I'm going to be attacked by my shadow or something.

"Sir, you're back!"

I turned my head and nodded to the guard, this one a different one then last time.

"Indeed. Make sure to tell the people who want to train that we will be meeting up at the guard post come sunrise tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir! I'll make sure to tell the others!"

"Geez. No need to call me 'sir', I'm only twelve for crying out loud."

"You may be young, but that just means you deserve more respect. After all, you are the hero of Vilgrem. Have a nice day, sir." The guard said before leaving.

"'Hero', huh?"

What should I help them out with tommorow? Should I get right into sword skills or should I teach them physical conditioning?

Hrmmm...probably physical conditioning. You need to be flexable and have a strong base in order to properly wield a sword after all.

"Hey, isn't that Regis?"

"He's so cute and yet handsome!"

"Do you think he likes older girls?"

I almost face faulted but kept a straight face, the only sign of my current emotions is my right eyebrow twitching.

Please tell me I didn't acrew some fan girls?

"Did you hear? He's a vassal of God!"

"I never would have believed such a thing. but how else would he have known of the attack?"

"Maybe he heard of the plans?"

I frowned slightly but kept walking. It seems I need to do more in order to get people to truly believe me. Thankfully I haven't heard any cries of heresy aimed my way as of yet. That's the last thing I wish to have happen.

Still, I wonder just how far this will reach news wise. I know that Mathas and Annie are going to end up helping spread the news, especially when they go to Domrémy.

Someome tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to jump slighlty.

"Sorry for startling you, Regis, but you are just standing outside someones house, while looking at the ground quite intensely, might I add."

I felt my face grow slighly warmer in embarrassment, waving my hand to the owners of the house who appear to be struggling in holding back their laughter. Damnation, I probably look like an idiot!

I turned to face my friend, and instantly noticed something different. His clothes were of higher quality, not to the point they were noble clothing, but they are certainly better then normal. Not only that, but it seems he's abnormally happy, hell it looks like he's glowing!

"What the hell happened in the last few days? Why do I want to punch you in the face!?" I yelled, raising my fist.

Thats right! For some unknown reason, I have the desire to punch him in the face full force. It's like he suddenly became more of a man then I have, even though I'm twelve.

To my surprise, Tristian actually ignored my fist and wrapped an arm around my neck. Suspicious! Too suspicious! Also don't invade my personal space, you glowing freak!

"Regis, my friend. I don't expect you to understand, but I moved up in the world of men. No longer do I spend all my time holed up in a forge. No, I now have something, somone, to spend my time with."

"Would you just tell me already." I deadpanned, the dots were connecting but I wanted to hear it before assuming.

"I have recieved approval to court Lucille from Baron LaRue! I took the chance and confessed my undying love to her and she responded with her own feelings! No longer am I a single man!"

A smile formed on my face, but my mouth moved on its own. "I say this on the behalf of every single man out there, go die."

"Aha! No need to be jealous, its unbecoming of you oh 'Vassal of God'! Besides, you have Jeanne waiting for you when you get older."

My eyebrow twitched at hearing that but I felt the arm around my neck tighten a bit before I could utter a retort.

"I'm glad to see your trip seemed to snap you out of your bad mood."

"...you could tell?"

"Everyone could." Tristian released me and looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "You had an odd air about you, it felt like it was saying 'talk to me and your dead'. Didn't you notice that people were having a hard time approaching?"

I sweatdropped at hearing that. "Huh, I didn't know that..."

We shared some small talk before another familiar face appeared and I clicked my tounge unconsiously at seeing the glow around Tristian increase.

"Tristian!"

"Lucille!"

The light is almost blinding as the two hug each other affectionately. I saw Marie and Maeva with dark expressions slowly trudging behind the happy noble.

Seeing this, I walked over to them. "You too, huh?"

"Yes, for some reason this is annoying to see despite trying get this to happen for a long time." Marie nodded.

"Indeed." Maeva agreed.

The three of us shared a look before breaking out into grins and laughing.

"Hahaha! It's good to see your back from your trip, Regis! You've become quite popular, you know." Marie suddenly grabbed my right hand and held it to her chest.

"Yes, numerous girls are already thinking up ideas to get you to court them." Maeva smiled as she grabbed my left arm.

I smiled nervously at seeing the situation I was in. "I-is that so?"

Ah, geez. Even after all this time, I'm still the same when it comes to girls! It doesn't help that all of the girls of this time are quite beautiful (or is it because its an anime?).

"So, Regis? Papa wants to talk to you."

"Oh? Let us go right away!" I walked out of the two girls grasp at a moments notice.

"A-ah!"

"Complete rejection."

I kept my face straight but inwardly I cheered 'Begone Thot!'.

Still, I wonder what the Baron wants from me. Perhaps he doesn't want me to train his towns guards? I really hope he doesn't have any problems with it, his town needs the boost in strength.

"Do you know what Baron LaRue needs?"

"Hmm, papa wouldn't say. Probably something serious." Lucille answered while puffing her cheeks at her father hiding informatiom from her.

I frowned, but nodded my head. Though I did smile at seeing Lucille and Tristian holding hands as we walked to the mansion.

"Wecome home, young miss." The guard bowed his head to Lucille while glaring at Tristian before nodding his head repectfully towards me.

I returned the gesture before walking in, marvelling once again at the large home.

"Alright Regis, please go to the same room as last time to talk to papa. Tristian, lets go to my familied garden!"

"Of course, love." Tristian sent me a wink as he allowed himself to be pulled. You bastard!

Calming myself, I walk over to Baron LaRue's office and knock on the door.

"Come in."

I entered the room and smiled when I saw the Baron working on some paperwork, the bane to all leaders it seems.

"Good afternoon, Baron LaRue. Miss Lucille told me that you wish to speak to me."

"Yes. Please have a seat. Also there's no need to be so uptight, my boy. Just call me Bernard, we're all friends here." Bernard laughed in good nature.

I took a seat in the chair and looked at the baron, waiting for him to speak.

"How are you now? I had heard from Lucille that you were not looking so great after the battle."

I blinked before smiling. "I'm fine, I was just in shock from the fight I guess. After enjoying nature for a while, it helped me move past it. Thank yoi for asking."

Bernard smiled at hearing that before he gained a serious expression. "Tell me, if you recieve another vision of a city in peril, will you save it like you did here?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

Bernard made a grim face. "Then you must be prepared for assasinations. You will not have to worry about it for a while, but as you become more and more famous, you will paint a target on yourself."

"I see..."

I'm really not that worried about it since I would be able to see the assassin with my searching skill. If I'm asleep, then I will lay out traps.

"Then we come up to the next item of discussion. You are still planning on training the guards, correct?"

"Indeed...however, you should know beforehand that this training is going to be brutal. Though I'll be training right alongside them, I won't make them do something I can't even do after all." I smiled 'innocently'.

Bernard sweatdropped. "...please don't kill my men."

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about that. They'll be strong enough to protect the town after I leave, I can assure you they will become strong so long they continue training even after I leave."

"Hmmm...I see. When do you plan on leaving, exactly?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know quite yet. Once I get another 'vision' I will leave that day or the next. They are, more or less conpletely random, but who are we to question it?"

We sat in silence as Bernard closed his eyes in thought before opening them. "What of the war?"

"I will be joining in around six years, this I have recieved a command on. I will not tell you the reason other then I am not the only 'champion' that is chosen."

As much as I hate it, I have no way of keeping her from the war. God had already said so, she will feel and hear his sorrow of the war. She will take up the banner and turn the tide of the war. I can only be there to protect her...

"I see...that is another thing you must be careful of. There will be people who will attempt to force you in joining the war, thankfully you have not told anyone of your home town."

Bernard stands up, reaching under his desk and pulls out a decent sack of...coins?

"Here, this is a bag of Livre, for saving the town."

I frowned and raised my hand. "I don't want money for killing people."

"Then take it for saving the lives of my citizens as well as the training you are going to be giving." Bernard gave me a stern glare, silently saying he will not allow me to refuse.

With a sigh, I held my hand out took the sack of money. "Very well, thank you."

"No, lad, thank you. If not for you, we would be nothing more then a town of burnt homes and dead citizens."

I didn't respond, but I felt a warm feeling form in my chest. Perhaps a bit of the guilt I'm feeling was lifted as well...

"Know this Regis. Vilgrem will always be open to you."

I nodded my head and we spent the next hour or so talking about trivial things before I left.

/0\

I stood in front of the group of guards and Tristian, a stern expression on my face. I've prepared an exercise for them already, and am ready to start my plan.

"Alright, its time to begin the torture."

Before I could continue, Tristian fearfully rose a hand. "Um, aren't you going be _training_ us?"

I snorted with disdain upon hearing that. "Of course, but I was not lying that it will be torture. Or what, did you expect me to stutter and try to cover up 'torture' with 'training'? I would never do such a cliche thing! You will be going home today with every muscle in your body screaming in agony! I will break you down and rebuild you stronger!"

Part of me wanted to adress them as 'maggots' like in the movies and anime I watched, but decided against it. I'm just glad no one from my time is watching this...it would be so embrassing!

I smirked when I saw regret and fear flash across the faces of the men before me euth sweat pouring down their faces. Though the fear was gradually replaced with determination.

"Heh! I like the looks on your faces! We will begin with sprinting around the town until I stop! You will run as fast as possible, and will continue running until I tell you we are done!"

With that said, I ran behind them to make sure they actually keep running. The guards made the mistake of wesring their armour and I made sure they didn't didn't take it off for the run. In real battle, they will be wearing armour after all. Tristuan is jyst wearing his normal peasant clothing like me. (though in my case I wear light clothes to battle anyway.)

One by one guards fall to their knees and vomit up their breakfast. The ones that aren't throwing up are exremely sweaty and looks like they are about to pass out.

Of course I, being the great trainer I am, told the guards puking their guts out to get off their asses and finish the run.

"Alright! You have ten minutes to rest up before we start stretches. After that we will do some more physical conditioning." I told them, barely winded.

The run took about an hour, a rather short amount of time for me. Though these guys don't have a stat page like I do.

I introduced them to the art of stretching, something that is very important in sword training. A decent amount of flexibility is required to use most intermediate level swordsmanship.

Unfortunately, this fact isn't really acknowledged in Eurpeon styles outside of fencing. It's the reason why most eastern swordsman view western swordsmanship as 'just swinging a sword around and hoping for the best'.

How do I know this? From two things, actually.

One is that in my first life I was a fan of The Inheritance Cycle. In the books, the main character ends up going to the elves to heal his back as well as train. Every day he was made to stretch until he got to a level where he could be taught true swordsmanship.

Second is due to my skills. As I said before, knowledge is put into my head as the skills increase. I've maxed my 1H sword level and thus know just how much flexibility is needed to preform higher level forms.

Anyway, I ended up having them do light stretches for around 20 minutes before we went into things like push up, squats, sit ups, etc.

It's unfortunate but there's no weights we could use, so I had to make do with these basic but effective workouts.

Hmmm...maybe I should forge some later on...

After that I had them stretch again until it was time to call it quits for the day.

"Sir?" One of the guards calls out to me. "Aren't you going to show us swordsmanship?"

I snorted at hearing that. "No. Not for a week or two anyway. For now we need to condition you bodies so you can preform the basics. You need to build a firm foundation before moving onto the higher level forms."

Still, I'm surprised they aren't rebelling at all. I mean, I may not act like it, but I am 12 years old. Is it because they saw my strength at the battle? Or is it because I've been training alonside them?

"Alright, everyone rest up. I'm going to go finish our lunch before you all can leave."

The training starts at sun rise and ends in the afternoon.

For lunch I made one of Jeanne's personal favorites, ham and potato soup. The hardest thing to do is make the broth, but with my maxed out cooking, it's a cinch for me.

I already cooked it in Aincrad and just had to 're-heat' it (take it out of my inventory and put it over a fire for a few seconds.) I placed three tastless recovery potions that boost you regenerative abilities. This means that the guards muscles will heal up faster without taking away the strengthening process. It does cause some minor itching sensations, but nothing too bad.

Of course I also made some biscuits to go with the soup.

As for the response to my cooking...

"Ooooohh! Thank the lord for this food!"

"Everything was worth it for this!"

"Seconds!"

I gave myself a little pat on the back upon hearing this before getting my own serving. There is enough food for everyone to have thirds, though at this rate it still may not be enough.

"Hey thats my serving, bastard!"

"Keep your filthy hands off **my** biscuits!"

I sweatdropped as I listened to the guard and Tristian fight over biscuits, yeah I'll definitely have to make more next time.

/0\

Like Regis had planned, after a week of conditioning he started to teach them the basics of the basics in wielding a sword. It was a bit rough in the beginning since Regis has only ever taught the D'arc siblings, but nevertheless he was able to do it.

The guards became stronger and more skilled in a single month, easily at the level of a soldier fighting on the front lines.

...unfortunately this easy way of life came to an end two months later, when Regis dreamt of a town under seige.

\--

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

 **Here is the next chapter! The fishing thing may be sudden, but it's actually pretty important later on in the story. Also this is more or less an intermission chapter.**

 **Answers to comments:**

 **Don't worry, Regis will be apart of multiple grail wars. However, he _won't_ be a servant...most likely.**

 **As for weaponizing his inventory...probably not. At least not like a Gates of Babylon as its a bit overused and since Regis is a blacksmith himself, he wouldn't throw around weapons like Gilgamesh. However! There is a skill in SAO that basically allows the user to quickly switch out their equipment. Regis will eventually master Spear wielding, Bows, and of course Swords, so he will use this skill. (Basicaly he'll have eternal arms mastership) Please note that he will mostly use swords though.**

 **Regis's origin allows him to go down an unlimited amount of 'Paths'. Like I said before, he won't be like EMIYA.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Tristian is a great warrior and an even better friend. One thing he shares in common with Regis is his loyalty to the people he cares about. After all, he accompanied Regis when he went from town to town, leaving behind the love of his life. I am happy that I was one of the people blessed with having his friendship._**

 ** _-Jeanne D'arc_**

I sat in the middle of a clearing that's acting as our campsite, meditating with Elucidator lying on my lap.

I take in the wonderful smell of untainted nature, the sounds of birds chirping, the gentle breeze brushing through my hair.

"...is!"

Ahhh, nature truly calms ones soul. Even as I go forth to save another town, I feel no nervousness.

"Regis!!"

Nothing can ruin this relaxing and soul healing moment. I am at peace.

"REEEGGISSSSS!!!"

...and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHAT!? What do you want!?"

I glared at the place where the voice of my friend, Tristian, came from. After a few seconds of waiting, the teen burst into the clearing while breathing heavily.

Upon seeing me, he jumped behind me just as something else crashed into the clearing. My eyes widened at seeing what was chasing Tristian.

A big. Fucking. Bear.

The bear was giant, even on all fours it was at least 8 feet tall. It's fur a darkish brown with hungry and enraged brown eyes glaring at the two of us.

Elucidator was already out of it's sheath, my eyes shining as I thought of the meals I could cook as well as the things I can craft from the hide.

The bear let out a loud roar before charging. I met its charge with my own, my blade cutting through its right arm it had raised to attack me. The meaty appendage dropped to the ground before the bear even realised it had been dismembered.

A frightened howl left its lips before my blade descended and cut its head free from its shoulders.

"Well, a bears a bear. No matter how big it is." I sighed, the battle ending quickly.

Still, I'm surprised to see a bear grow that large. At first I thought it was going to be some kind of phantasmal beast or something, like a water bear you read about in fantasy novels.

I sheathed Elucidator and turned to Tristian, who was on all fours gasping for breath.

"What the hell did you do to piss off the bear so much?"

"I...might have taken a wiz inside its den on mistake."

My face scrunched up as I thought about that. "Why would you go to the bathroom in a den other then on a tree? How far away did you go just to do that?"

Tristian may not have as much stamina as I do, but he still trained with the guards and I for two months. His stamina was ranked the highest out of the group of guards, ranking only below me.

"Not that far...but when a bear is chasing you, and you don't have a weapon, you tire out faster."

"Well, let that be a lesson to you that you should bring a weapon with you when you go to the bathroom. Even if it's just a short-sword or a dagger...as well as not taking a piss in a bears den."

"Yeah, Yeah..." Tristian stood up and wiped away sweat that formed. "Phew! I thought that I was going to never be able to see Lucille again! Thanks for the save, pal!"

"Tch! I should have left you to the bear."

"Hey! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you should want me dead!"

"Hmph." I just grunted, a small smirk forming on my face at the friendly banter.

We left Vilgrem two days ago, our destination is about four days away on foot.

"Still, I can't believe that they are actually attacking Carton of all the places." Tristian muttered.

Carton, the town that the annual youth sword tournaments are held at. The same place I made quite a few friends at.

"Well, the town is a popular place to train new soldiers. While it's fortified quite well, a surprise attack of this size would devastate it and weaken the French army even more then it already is." I sighed.

"It's like we have to fight on two fronts. The damn cowards." Tristian spat out.

"Haah...the time of honor and chivalry has mostly passed, Tristian. Ever since canons were made, things like honor has been declining. Not to mention the fact that most Mercenaries were previously bandits."

It's disgusting. The mercenaries or bandits raze the towns, burning them to the ground while raping the woman and children, or selling them off as slaves while killing the men, sometimes torturing them.

"Yeah, we have to stop them. We can't let those fiends kill our people." Tristian stated.

I smiled softly as I strapped my blades to my back. "Of course. We'll show them the true strength of the Frenchmen."

I held out my fist, Tristian bumping his against with a matching grin.

To be honest, I was a bit surprised when Tristian said he would be coming with me. I was fully prepared of going at it alone after all. I'm a bit unhappy that he would follow me, actually. I have no intention of getting my friend killed, especially when he just started to get in a relationship with Lucille.

Unfortunately Tristian is extremely stubborn.

"Ugh..." All of a sudden Tristian paused in his step, his face scrunched up into am expression of disgust.

"What's the matter?"

"The noble family in charge of Carton is the Edon's." He explained.

I blinked before humming. "Baron Edon is a pretty repectable guy. I don't see what the problem is."

"His middle son, Yeoman. Remember?"

"...nope."

After wracking my brains, I shook my head. I don't think I ever met the Barons' son.

Tristian stumbled, face faulting before turning to me with a incredculous expression.

"Seriously!? The guy is a huge ass! He is the physical representation of an arrogant noble! You beat him quite a few times in the tournament as well. You know, the sore loser?"

I frowned before the image of a teen dressed in noble attire with dirty blonde hair popped up in my mind.

"Ah, that guy. Shouldn't he be out fighting in the war by now? He's what, 17?"

"Hah! That despicable noble would never enter the war! He's a coward that would sell out his own people if he gained something from it." Tristian sneered.

I sweatdropped at hearing that. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh? We haven't seen Yeoman for two years now, maybe he grew up."

"Unlikely." Tristian snorted.

The two of us continued to walk down the road that will eventually take us to our destination, occasionally stopping to eat a meal I prepared beforehand with some of the meat I have horded in my inventory. I just gave the excuse that I came across some wild boar, heh.

Come nightfall, we go off the road and set up a temporary camp where we then eat dinner, mess around a bit, and spar. It really does feel nice to actually be with someone while travelling...

"How long do you think this all will take?" Tristian asked from within his sleeping bag, looking up at the stars.

"How long will saving Carton take?"

"No, the whole traveling and saving towns thing."

I frowned as I looked up at the stars. It's so much more beautiful and clear without all the smog and pollution in the atmosphere, countless twinkling stars up in the night sky.

"I don't know." I admitted. "...but I think it won't be more then two or three years."

"Why?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Because while I was chosen to save these towns in the lords name, I am not the champion that will end this war. I'm a soldier, a weapon, not a leader. We need a leader, a north star that will lead us. That leader was chosen, and when they turn thirteen in two or so years, they will start to have their revalation. I need to be there for them."

I remember reading a quote from Jeanne in FGO, saying that when she first saw her revalation she was distressed and cried. If thats true then I want to be there for her and make sure she's okay.

"Do I know who this mysterious person is?" Tristian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell."

We laid there in silence, only the sounds of the wilderness around us able to be heard.

"...will you join the war?"

I narrowed my eyes, glaring up at space. "Yes."

"I see..." Tristian paused for a second. "Good night, Regis."

"Good night, Tristian."

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall into a dreamless slumber.

/0\

"Looks like we finally arrived..." Tristian let out a tired breath as we entered the gates of Carton.

"You're tired from that little journey? I have a feeling we will end up traveling even further then that eventually, you know." I sent him a sidelong glance, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"It'll take more then just some walking to make _me_ give up." My friend said with a huff.

Hmmm, now that I think about it, this is the first time coming here without the D'arc family...

The tournament took place around a month or so ago, it was the first time I didn't enter.

Huh, I just realised that since I'm no longer there, Jeanne and the others might not even get to leave Domrémy like they usually do.

"Man, this place is so much larger then Vilgrem...how are they even going to attack this place?" Tristian motions towards the walls that surround the town.

"The vision showed me a large army of 'mercenaries' that even have canons. Most of them are also decked out in full body armour, and have much better weapons then the mercenaries we fought."

I put air quotes around the first mercanaries mostly because this can no longer even be called that. This is basically a damn army thats attacking this place.

The dream was...horrible, to say the least. Taking place at the dead of night, everyone panicking, fire and destroyed buildings everywhere...it was truly a nightmare.

"This is going to be a battle similar to that on the front lines then?" Tristian asked.

I shrugged. "I have no clue, but perhaps a smaller battle? I don't think its quite to the scale of an all out battle, but I don't know. After all I never been in a war, just like you."

We have 10 days before the attack, 10 days to prepare. Well, I have more time if I go to Aincrad. I think I should forge Tristian his own weapon by now, his strength has increased by a large amount since he started to train with me.

 **Tristian Milot Lv** **48**

Tristians level made a huge leap, alongside the guards. I guess the experience from battle coupled with my training did wonders for them. I'd say that the current Tristian would be able to take down the mercenary leader, Graham, from before.

He could definetly do with a better weapon, not to mention that it would put me at ease knowing that he is safe even on the battlefield. I've come to see Tristian as my brother, so there's no way I'm going to let him get hurt.

"Alright, we need to book a room in the inn. I have quite a bit of Livre saved up from winning thr tournament as well as the amount Bernard gave me."

"Hm? Bernard? Do you mean Baron LaRue?"

"Uh huh."

"What!? My soon to be father in law allows you to call him by his name!? He doesn't let me!" Tristian grabbed my collar and started to shake me around.

"Hah!" I let out a war cry as I karate chopped Tristians head, making him fall to the ground and release me. "Well, I actually got pretty close to Bernard. We talked about quite a few things over tea, in fact."

The lover boy rubbed the welt that formed on his head before pouting. "That's so unfair..."

"Ugh, please don't pout...it's disgusting."

"Hey!"

Ignoring his indignant shout, I walked down the familiar streets and wasted no time in going straight to the inn.

"Welcome to-Regis!"

I was surprised when the first thing that happened upon entered was being engulfed in a hug by a fourteen year old girl with long red hair and green eyes.

"Urph! Wef mwe go! Wef mwe go!"

Ah, I can't breath! I can't breath! How does a young teen girl have breasts this large!?

"Er, miss? Could you please let my friend go? He can't breath." I hear Tristian's, nay, my saviors voice speak up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just so excited to see you." The girl let me go, allowing me to take in some much needed oxygen.

After catching my breath, I looked at tye girl in front of me. Her name is Nikita, the daugher of the people who own this inn.

 **Nikita Lv 4**

She's dressed in a brown dress that goes passed her knees with a white apron over the top. Her chest seems to be fully developed as well...

"Why didn't you come this year?" She pouted.

"Well..." I trailed off, scratching my cheek. "I was a bit busy."

That's an understatement, but the truth nonetheless.

"Hm? Where's Jeanne and the others? They usually come with you."

"Ah, sorry. For now it's a secret, okay? We just need to get a room for around two weeks."

I can't just go around telling everyone that a huge attack is going to happen. Causing panic will not help us, not at all.

"Hmmm..." She narrowed her eyes at me, causing me to look away while sweating nervously. "Okay then. We have a room available, come on let's go talk to mother!"

"Phew..." Tristian and I let out a breath of relief before following after the happy girl.

"Mother! Regis and his friend is here!"

"Oh, Regis is here?" A mature and slightly seductive female voice came from behind the counter.

This woman looked similar to Nikita but has brown hair instead of red, and she's a but taller and overall more mature looking.

This is Michelle, Nikita's mother and her only parent. Unfortunately her father had perished fighting the english. However, both are strong girls and are able to take care of this inn without any trouble.

 **Michelle Lv 19**

Yeah, she's able to handle most of the routy, drunk men and kick them out.

"Hello, Mrs. Michelle. How are you?" I greeted with a calm smile.

"Regis! You didn't come by this year so we were wondering if we were ever going to see you again." Michelle smiled fondly. "I don't see Isabelle or the others though..."

"Yes, it's just my friend, Tristian, and I this time." I gestured towards Tristian.

"Nice to meet you, miss." Tristian bowed his head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you as well, lad. Now then, you want to rent a room? For how long?"

"We'll be here for around two weeks or so, I might extend it for a bit longer later on though."

"Oh? That's quite the long stay. What are you doing here? The tournament passed already, I believe."

"Sorry, can't say." I smiled apologetically.

"Well, It's none of my business. Just don't get yourself hurt, you hear? You're a nice boy and an important customer."

"Hahaha. I wonder, out of the two of those things, which is more important to you." I deadpanned.

"Yeah yeah, I'll give you a discount. You want two rooms, yes?"

I nodded my head to that, I have zero intention of sleeping in a sleeping bag again. There's a limit to how much you can take, and if you have the choice to sleep in a bed, then I'll take it.

In the end it costed only a small amount of Livre and Denier. The currency is 12 Deniers into a single Sol, then it is 20 Sols for a Livre. For me, it's such a weird change from the normal pennies, dimes, quarters, dollars. It took me a while to get used to it, but thankfully I can read and do math, so it's not too bad.

We recieved the keys to our rooms and went off to put down our things, though we kept our weapons with us of course.

Now that we are in separate rooms, that means I can actually go to aincrad and grind. Thank god, I was worried I'd start to stagnate too much and not progress to deeper floors.

After setting our things down, Tristian and I decided to walk around a bit.

"So, when are we going to get into contact with with the Edon's?"

"Tomorrow, it's almost nightfall."

"Will the Baron even talk to us? He is most likely a busy man after all."

"Bernard gave me a letter of credibility, so we should be fine." I responded, snacking on a honey pie I just bought.

"I see...so we just have to worry about meeting his prick of a middle-son."

"Now now, no need to be so hostile." I sweatdropped, pulling another honey pie out. Damn these things are amazing!

"Tch! It's just that Yeoman rubs me the wrong way! He seems like the type of person that must have everything go his way, no matter the cost."

I just let out a hum. Well I still don't know who sent those assasins after me all those years ago, it must have been some noble that I pissed off. Though he was just a kid, I doubt he could have done such a thing.

Tristian and I continued to look around, enjoying the small 'break' before we have to get to work tomorrow.

By nightfall, we are already back to the inn and had a decent dinner before going to our rooms...

/0\

During the night, I went over to Aincrad and got myself around 10 ingots of refined moonstone to forge Tristian a new sword.

Moonstone is a material that falls under the medium difficulty when it comes to forging with it. I doubt Tristian has the skill he needs to forge it, the minimum is around Lv 60 in the Blacksmithing skill.

Most of the blades made from moonstone sport a lighter blade, so a two-hander shouldn't be too heavy for Tristian.

I've already drawn out the blueprints for the blade, all that is left is to forge it.

The only problem is, where am I supposed to forge? I can't just forge the blade in Aincrad and have it magically appear one day.

"Haah..." I released a sigh as I ruffled my hair in annoyance.

Why can't things just be simple? Hmm, maybe I can go on a 'trip' for a day or so and then come back with the blade. I'll have to think about it later on.

Placing both swords on my back, I exited my room with a yawn before heading downstairs to the tavern.

"Good morning." Tristian greeted, raising a hand.

"Morning', how'd you sleep?" I asked, plopping down next to him at the table.

"Good, actually. I dreamt that Lucille and-"

"I don't care."

"Good morning, you two! What do you want for breakfast?" Nikita greeted cheerfully.

We ordered a light meal, having some small talk while eating before heading out.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tristian asked, looking nervous.

"We walk up to the place, show them the letter, and then I explain the situation."

"If he doesn't believe us...?"

I shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"And you say I'm reckless." Tristian scoffs, crossing his arms.

I just rolled my eyes before we made our way through the town, asking for directions before finally walking up to a giant mansion thats even larger then the LaRue's.

"Freaking nobles..." I deadpan, seeing the giant building, green grass in the front, a large fountain, and numerous guards at the entrance.

Speaking of the guards...

 **Guard Lv 43**

 **Guard Lv 44**

Damn, these guys are quite a bit stronger then the ones at Vilgrem were before my training. Though the average level of the guard in the small town is around the 38-42 now.

"Halt! What business do children have here?" The guard to the left of the gate came up to us.

"We have urgent news. If you wish proof then here is a letter from Baron LaRue, the noble in charge of Vilgrem." I showed the guard the letter, the man taking it and inpecting it.

"...very well, but we've got our eyes on you. Leave your weapons at the front of the building with the servants." The guard handed back the letter before going back to his post.

Tristian and I exhanged glances before walking through the courtyard. That was certainly easier then I had been expecting...

Upon walking up to the door, an older male servant and what looked to be a fledgling servant greeted us. The fledgling servant appeared to be around my age or perhaps a year older.

The older man has a gead full of aged white hair, combed nicely. His eyes are blue with an unyielding strength from within. Standing at somewhere between 5'10 and 5'11, his body is built up well, muscular but not too much muscle. This man is strong.

The fledgling servant is around a half of an inch shorter then I am. He has long black hair that is tied in a pony tail, and the same eyes as the older man, though he doesn't have the same unyielding 'fire'. Not yet anyway.

Both of them are dressed in a more of butler like uniform, dressed in a black suit with the coat tails reaching their knees, white gloves on their hands, black dress pants, and black shoes.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen. Are you here to see the Baron?" The older man said with a perfect work smile.

"Yes, we have important news for him."

The older fellow nodded his head. "Very well the, would you please hand your weapons to Aaron here."

 **Charles Lv 56**

 **Aaron Lv 29**

Okay, so this old man is a super butler. Great.

"Please make sure abd give _all_ of your weapons, please." Charles spoke up.

I nodded my head, taking off my two swords from my back and carefully handing them to Aaron.

"Ah!"

The boy buckled under the weight of the two swords, Charles hastily took Elucidator, not that fazed at its weight.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I forgot how heavy those were."

I really did forget. No one really holds Elucidator other then me, and I've gotten used to it's weight.

Reaching down to my boots, I pulled out twp steel daggers and handed them to Aaron.

Meanwhile, Tristian was giving his sword and single dagger to Charles. The super butler nodded his head before both went off somewhere, no doubt storing the weapons somewhere.

"...I feel naked without any of my weapons."

It feels weird to not have any weapons, no way to protect myself. Though I do have some decent skill in martial arts.

"Well you didn't expect them allowing you to keep the weapons with you."

"Of course. We could be assassin's after all...but it doesn't change the fact that I feel odd without my precious weapons." I turned away, pouting my lips.

"Pft-! What's up with that face!" Tristian pointed at me, barely holding back laughter.

Before I could respond, Charles returned with Aaron trailing behind him somewhat.

"We have secured your weapons and will return them upon your exit. Now, I am Charles, head butler of the Baron Edon estate. As I have said before, this is Aaron, my grandson. He is training to be a butler, so he may make mistakes." Charles bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, sirs." Aaron bowed as well.

I bowed my own head respectfully. "A pleasure to meet you, Charles, Aaron. I'm Regis Brassard and this is Tristian Milot."

Charles stood up with a small glint in his eyes. "Truly? You are the 'Black Swordsman'?"

I repressed the urge to sigh at the name, but noddwd my head mutely.

"I see. It seems that you are as good as they say. You have the posture of a true swordsman, even at this age. Your friend as well, to a lesser extent."

I didn't know how to respond, so I remained silent while Aaron seemed to look me over in a new light.

"Now then, enough dawdling I suppose. The Baron is able to speak with you, shall we lead you to him?"

"Yes, please."

Tristian seemed rather uncomfortable and simply chooses to not speak, allowing me to do the talking. If he's not going to say anything, why the hell did he come with me and not stay at the inn?

After walking for a minute or so, we came upon the office area for the Baron. Charles knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Yes?" A more stern male voice responded from behind the door.

"Sir, we have two visitors that have dire news for you."

"...very well. Let them in, Charles."

Charles opened the door, motioning for Tristian and I to enter while Aaron gives us a nod, saying a silent good luck.

The room wasn't too special, but it did have a few decorations and portraits of the Edon family. The man behind the desk still carries an uncanny resemblance to how I remember Yeoman to look. His dirty blonde hair combed to the side, dark blue eyes, and a stern expression.

 **Maxime Edon Lv 38**

Once again another noble to have some respect from me. It seems that this noble does not spend all his time bossing others around, thinking he's higher then everyone.

Baron Edon looked over the two of us, silently measuring us up. I met his gaze, holding it for a while without backing down.

"A pleasure to meet you, Baron Edon. My name is Regis Brassard." I broke the stare to bow my head respectfully.

"I am Tristian Milot, a pleasure to meet you, sir." Tristian followed suit and bowed as well.

"A pleasure." The man greeted before turning to me. "I didn't think I would get a visit from the 'Black Swordsman'. What is this is important information?"

I ignored the title he called me and just pulled out the letter I recieved from Bernard.

"Before we get to that, I have a letter from Baron LaRue of Vilgrem."

"Ah, Bernard? I see..." The Baron's eyes softened at the mention of Bernard, it seems that they're friends.

As he read the letter, I saw that his face was getting colder and colder, his lips curving downwards into s scowl.

"...normally I would call my guards to arrest you for fraud, most likely even get you executed.."

Tristian tensed when Maxime looked over at us with a cold gaze, but I remained in my seat and just stared back silently.

"But I've known Bernard for many years now and can recognise his hand writing as well as his signature."

In an instant the cold expression vanished and a thankful one took it's place.

"Thank you for saving my friend and his town."

I nearly rolled my eyes at the dramatics, but nodded my head. "If I can help someone, then I will. If you should thank anyone, thank the lord. If it was not for the vision, I would have never left my home and the town would be destroyed."

"Yes, of course. Now, you came here because you got another one of these revelations?"

I nodded my head, this time having the information needed.

"An army of 2500 men will march with canons, equipped with full body armour, decent weapons, and long bows. They will attack in the dead of night 9 days from now."

This town by itself has roughly 1500 fully trained knights, and quite a few that are in training. Like last time, the enemy is relying on the cover of night.

I have multiple plans for trapping the enemy, but I would have to speak with a general or leader of the army. There is no way I can do such a thing.

"...I see." Maxime looked calm but his eyes said a different story. "What shall we do?"

"Fight back. Catch them off guard and trap them."

"Will you take part in this battle?"

"I will."

" _We_ will." Tristian interjected.

Oh, I forgot he was there!

"We have nine days to prepare...may I have access to the armorey?" I asked, my mouth twitching upwards into a small smirk.

\--

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Tristian Milot**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'10 Weight: 138**

 **Titles: None so far**

 **Appearance:** **Tristian has straight and short brown hair, he keeps it short so it doesn't get in the way of blacksmithing. He has brown eyes and a scar on the upper right cheek from Regis. He has large muscles from training with a two handed sword, forging, and his training from Regis.**

 **Likes:** **Lucille** **LuRue, any type of meat, his precious people, forging.**

 **Dislikes:** **Anyone who harms his friends, and Arrogant nobles**

 **Irrational fear:** **Cockroaches**

 **\--**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

 **It looks like the town where Regis goes to enter in the tournament every year is going to be under attack! Next chapter will have the battle. I'm looking forward to writing a larger scale battle.**

 **After this town save, there will be a timeskip and Regis will return home, meaning Jeanne will be finally be a main character! There will be an arc where those two go on their own little adventures before the Hundred Years War arc starts.** **Thanks for reading~!**

 **P.S Thank you for the title suggestion. I don't know why I didn't think of that before!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I_** ** _t's not like I enjoy fighting, but if I don't fight then my comrades and innocent people will die..._**

 ** _-Regis Brassard_**

 **CLANG**

Red hot sparks fly in all directions. I hammer a rod of blessed moonstone vigorously, each blow strengthening and molding the rod into something new.

 **CLANG**

The moonstone is formed into the form of a large longsword.

 **CLANG**

Even at this stage I can feel the holy energy that was imbued into the ingot, blessed from God.

I cooled the blade, then took a nearby cloth and went to a grindstone. I sat down on the seat and started to pedal, then as I was pedaling I brought the blade up and angled it correctly before pressing it against the spinning grindstone.

Yellow, white, and red sparks flew all over as I moved the blade left and right, sharpening giving it a sharp edge. When the sparks died down, I carefully flipped it over to the other side and repeated the process.

The last thing I did was make sure that the tip was strong as well, so it can be used for slashing and piercing.

Once the blade was finished, I took the cloth and gently wiped the blade free from any grime. The blade is a silvery white, appearing to be glowing in the sunlight.

I carefully place the blade down on a nearby table and took out a small box. I then took out a riveted cross guard with the same glow as the blade. I had already shaped and fit the hole so it would fit the blade.

I then took out the hilt. The hilt is made from sturdy wood that was a drop item from a Twisted Tree, a type of Treeant. Wrapped around the hilt is cured black leather, made from the pelt of a Demonic Bat.

Finally, I took out the pommel. The pommel is in a circular shape like a squash, kind of. It has the same rivets like the cross guard.

I heated up the handle portion of the blade before pushing the cross guard on, followed by the hilt, and then the pommel.

Carefully yet firmly, I hammer down on the pommel while the blade is being held upside down with clamps, setting them all in place.

 **Ding**

Once I recieved the message that the blade is complete, I take the sword from the clamps and grip it with both hands. Obviously due to my current age, there is still quite a bit of room on the hilt. The length of the blade is slightly longer then my own swords.

I don't bother looking at the stats right away, instead I give it a few test swings. With each swing a silverly trail could be seen as it soundlessly cuts through the air.

For me it's a bit light for a longsword, but it should be just fine for Tristian.

 **???**

 **Attack 420-450**

 **An un-named longsword made from a blessed refined moonstone ingot. It possesses no legend nor story.**

Good. This blade will be named by Tristian. It should be able to cut or pierce through most armor as long as a decent amount of force is applied.

"Finally done..."

I collapsed onto a wooden chair outside of the forge after retrieving a scarbbard for the sword, not even bothering placing a shirt on or wiping the sweat covering my torso.

I haven't slept much in the last two days I've been in Aincrad. Instead I've been working my ass off in the forge that I bought in the woods, just outside my home.

The Baron ended up sending out a few scouts to confirm my vison, and sure enough the scouts found them. We wanted to attack them beforehand, but there's just not enough time to prepare. Instead we will ambush them as they approach the town.

Carton isn't that close to any forests like Vilgrem was, instead its more of a grassy land with large hills.

After spending two days blessing the weapons, armor, and shields of the knights, I then came to Aincrad to forge Tristian some armor and his weapon.

The sword wasn't all that bad, actually it was pretty simple to forge. The armor, on the other hand, was a huge pain in the ass.

I forged Tristian a full body armor styled like the other knights. However, I used a type of enhanced steel that is lighter and sturdier then the armor the other knights wear.

The armour is a dull silver, a black waistcoat, and the typical blue plume out of the top of the helmet. The helmet is made in an Armet style, but has a slightly larger eyeholes.

Sure, I may have given him slightly more advanced armor. Sue me. I'm not planning on giving anyone else this type of treatment. Besides, it becomes the normal helm in what, 50 or so years?

Of course I also spent some time grinding some EXP and explored more of the highest floor I'm on, floor 51. I even managed to gain another level.

Due to everything that's going on lately, I haven't been able to advance that much in exploring the floors. It was nice to go back to the highest floor and adventure into the unknown.

"Let's see here, I've been in Aincrad for around five days. That around a day or so in the real world...that means there five more real days left until the battle."

That gives me around 20 days in here if I really wanted to push it, but I want Tristian to get used to his armor and sword. Maybe get in a couple days of minor training in before the battle. That and I told Tristian I would be gone for three days.

"*Yawn* Before that though, I've got to get some sleep." I muttered, rubbing my eyes before getting up and walking towards my home for some much needed rest.

/0\

I looked at my surroundings in awe, the normally pitch dark night is now lit up as if it was day time. This is my new skill [Night Vision, I had found it while scrolling through the available skill list. It was the only one that really caught my eye as something useful for the current situation.

The skill does not cost and SP to turn on or off, I can simply do it at will. Perhaps that's why it costed 15 skill points...

Either way, this will help greatly in my next battle as it will be during the dead of night, when visibility is low.

"Alright, time to head back."

I turned my night vision off and pressed the return option before finding myself in the middle of a grass land with no one around, the same place I entered Aincrad from.

Tristians sword is stapped to my back while I carry the case that has his armor in it.

It took me a little while, but I was able to get to the inn.

"Welcome back, Regis!" Nikita greeted cheerfully.

"I'm back, Nikita. Is Tristian around?"

"Yes, I believe he just returned to his room not too long ago."

Giving her my thanks, I walk up the stairs and down the hall towards his room, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Tristian opened it and quickly noticed it was me. "Regis, you're back!"

"Yep, and I got some gifts."

"Well, come in."

I grinned as I set down the box onto the bed, the wood creaking slightly as I do so.

First I take the sword off my back and present it to him with two hands.

"A sword, forged by yours truly."

Tristian raised an eyebrow before taking the blade and unsheathed the blade before gasping.

"This is...what metal is this?"

"A special kind of iron and a special kind of forging method." I answered vaugely, my grin never faltering.

"The blade is beautiful, perfectly balanced, and fits in my hands comfortably. It may look like a normal Longsword, but this is a master piece to a blacksmiths eye. I...can not accept this. This-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Tristian. I made that blade for you, it's too light for me. If its my best work, then be happy you are the one who it's for."

"..." Tristian just stares at the blade before sheathing it and looking me in the eyes. "I will repay you. I swear it."

"Repay me by surviving. If you died, Lucille would never forgive me. Besides, the sword is only the beginning." My grin returned full force as I looked to the box.

I have to say, I am quite proud of my work. It was a pain in the ass, but I think I made a good blade and some bad ass armor.

Tristian gulps as he looks over at the box before going over to it and hesitantly opening it. He froze up when he saw what was inside, eyes wide open.

"...You forged these?"

"Yes. It was a huge pain in the ass as well! So I won't be hearing you spout out some bull shit that you aren't worthy of having it. Y'hear me?" I crossed my arms.

Tristian didn't respond as he took the Helm out first, then the gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons, the chest plate, the leg armor, and the metal boots. Beneath those is chain mail, a hooded coif, and the other parts of the set of armor.

I myself do not like heavy armor, not even chain mail. I may eventually make some gauntlets and a chest plate, but thats it.

However, seeing as Tristian uses a longsword, he needs the protection as he generally swings slower. This armor should protect him from arrows and a sword will have a very hard time piercing through it. Of course every suit of armor had weak spots, like the neck, elbows, etc.

Other then the helm, the full body armor is idendical to the plate armor that the knights typically wear during this time...its just slightly better material and a different forging method.

"H-how did you...?"

"I've been working on them for a while now. It took me a while to decide the style to give you." I lied, not batting an eyelash.

Tistian once again gulped slightly when he looked at the armor.

"Well? Try it on. It should all fit snuggly, but if it needs adjustments I need to know now."

Tristian nodded his head, taking the cheap leather armor he had on off and placing the chain mail on.

I helped him place the metal components on, buckling them for him. It took a while to place all of the different parts on him, but I nodded my head in satidfaction when I saw the whole thing on him.

The plate armor is a dull silver, I made sure that it wouldn't reflect the sun. The Armet Helm fits snuggly and he can see without any problem as well as breath. Around his waist is a black cloth like a tailcoat to properly mark it as my creation.

His new sword sword on the left side of his waist, waiting to be drawn. Hmm, perhaps he should carry a spear on his back just in case?

...no, that would just get in the way.

"How is it?" I asked, crossing my arms.

This is my first time giving someone any of my items that I make. Hell, I don't even use my own items other then the dagger I keep in my boot, all of the others were dropped from monsters.

Tristian clenched a fist tightly. "This is amazing. I never thought I would wear armor like this."

His voice was slightly muffled, sounding deeper thanks to the helmet.

"Just wait until the next set in a few years. It'll be even better!" I grinned happily.

Tristian just shook his head before taking off the helm. "Now you have to help me take this thing off."

I chuckled in good nature before walking over to help him.

I knew that the light hearted times was going to end soon, the coming battle slowly approaching...

/0\

I blocked the sword coming at my neck, diverting its path to my right and slam the hilt of my sword into the cheek of my opponent. The man falls to the ground in pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see another knight slashing downwards at my left shoulder. Using minimal movement, I take a small step back and allow the sword to dig into the ground before slamming my foot down on it, shattering it.

My right sword flashes up and strikes the knight in the forehead, sending him to the ground.

"Is that enough?" I asked to Baron Edon who's watching at the sidelines.

Behind me, Tristian finished off his last opponent as well. All around the two of us are groaning knights with welts on their heads, busted lips, or swollen cheeks.

Tristian was sweating a bit and his breathing hoarse while there was a bit of sweat on my forehead.

I have two wooden swords in my hands while Tristian has a wooden longsword.

"Yes, I'm satisfied and I'm sure the others will not complain either."

I could see that there was some shock in the man's otherwise stern features. Clearly he wasn't expecting such a one sided show down.

The reason why Tristian and I are in this situation was because numerous knights were doubting our abilities. Even the Baron himself was uncomfortable with sending us, me in particular, to the battlefield.

They were also a bit leery at Tristian for having high quality plate armor despite not being a 'true' Knight. Thankfully they have no idea who forged it as I told Tristian not to tell anyone.

Anyway, I then told them to put us in the ring with some knights. The result is quite obvious.

Tristian and I smiled at eachother before bumping fists. "Looks like you've improved. I'm sure that you wouldn't have been able to do this two or so months ago."

Compared to these knights' training, my training is hell. They don't build up the right amount of strength and flexibility before learning to wield a weapon, instead they just dive right into it.

"It's thanks to you." Tristian grinned, slinging an arm around my neck.

"Hah! It's your own hard work that got you here, I just gave you some direction."

Tristian was about to reply before a familiar butler-in-training popped up in front of us with stars in his eyes.

"That was amazing! I had never seen someone take out that many knights other then Grandfather! And to think you are my age." Aaron said while looking at me with respect.

"Haha...thanks for the compliment." I chuckled alongside Tristian.

"How did you get so strong?"

"Training hard."

While I'm without a doubt stronger then most adult males, I'd rank my current strength a flat F.

Aaron seemed to pout at my words before a gloved hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen with fear.

"Aaron. I believe I've told you to show proper manners. We are servants of the Edon family."

Aaron paled at Charles' tone before bowing to Tristian and I. "I apologise for my behaviour."

"It's fine, I prefer it that way. I'm just a peasant, no need to bow." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Same here." Tristian agreed.

"Thank you for your understanding." Charles smiled as he took his hand off Aarons shoulder. "Though I must say, using two swords is quite rare. Especially with that much skill."

"Don't you wield two blades as well, Grandfather?" Aaron asked.

I raised an eyebrow and reassessed the older man's strength. If he can dual wield well, then he put in a ton of practise. I have a cheat thanks to my system and my natural element being 'Sword', but I doubt that Charles is like that.

"Yes, I do use two swords. However, I was not skilled at doing such when I was at the age of Sir Regis here." Charles gestured towards me.

Once again Aaron looked at me with sparkling eyes filled with respect, making me feel uncomfortable.

"So...are you joining the battle, Mister Charles?" I asked the super butler.

"Yes, I will be assisting in protecting this city."

"I see..."

I expected that, I suppose. After all, his level indicates that he has a decent amount of strength. Makes me wonder why he's a servant...

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to Tristian. "Shall we go?"

We are finishing the preparations for the attack tomorrow and then marching off at nightfall. We will catch them off guard, and take down as much as possible with the long bows.

Tristian nodded his head and the two of us left the barracks, heading for the inn.

"So, what did you think of the other knights?" I asked, sitting down within my room.

"...They are definitely stronger then the guards of Vilgrem."

"Of course. These are knights that will be going out to fight in the war, not some guards. Though I'm pretty sure that the guards of Vilgrem are catching up to these guys."

"Indeed...honestly, I'm still surprised that I was able to beat that many. You, I can understand, but me..."

"Hey, you've worked hard. Not just when I started to train you, far before that. I saw it when we first crossed swords in the first tournament I particpated in, in this very town. You have talent, a lot of it. Not only do you have talent, but you also know how to work hard. I won't be surprised when you can take down all of those knights on your own."

Well, that is if I don't train them up a bit. Though these knights seem particularly prideful and will most likely refuse the offer of training from a child.

Haah...that's another thing that bugs me. It's very hard to look intimidating as a 12, almost 13, year old!

"You said that this will take around 2 or so years, right?"

"Hm? Er, yeah. Most likely anyway...why?"

Tristian looked me in the eyes, determination glinting in his eyes.

"I will propose to Lucille upon my return!"

Eeeehhhh!?

"You idiot! Don't say that the day before a battle! That's raising all kinds of death flags!"

I couldn't help myself from shouting that out while pulling at my hair! Does he want to die!? You don't say something like that until _after_ the battle!

...now I really have to look out for him.

"Death flag? Why would there be a flag of death?"

 **SMACK**

The sound of my palm meeting my face travelled through the room. After a few seconds, I dragged my hand down my face and sighed.

"Just...don't say stuff like that before the battle."

"Okay...?" Tristian looked unsure of himself.

"Anyway, what brought this on? You've only been together for a couple months."

I would comment on the fact that 17 is also a bit young, but then I remembered the fact that some people marry even younger. Hell, wasn't there a queen in the future that married at 14!?

"I love her! I want to be with her forever! I want-"

I regretted asking that the an intant later when my friend started to shake me back and forth while yelling how much he loves Lucille.

Finally, after five or so minutes of Tristian yelling, he calmed down.

"What about you? Don't you have anyone you would be interested in marrying?"

"I'm 12. It would be weird if I did."

Seriously! Even if I'm older mentally, I don't really have a libido. Hell, I barely had one in my last life!

"What!? I fell for my darling Lucille when I was 10!"

How did we even get to this conversation?

I sighed and shook my head. "I can't think about things like that now. Anyway, we should probably get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow and head over to the barracks."

Tristian nodded his head, leaving the room to go to his own.

I laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Love, huh? Maybe I'll pursue such a thing after I return back to the D'arc family. For now, I need to focus on my 'tasks'.

With that in mind, I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep...

/0\

The plan of attack is a similar ambush as the one we did in Vilgrem. A force of around 800 archers and knights will attack head on. The archers will attack in two lines, one line of archers shoot before moving back, then the ones behind them moves forward and shoot their arrows, giving the previous group time to reload before the process is repeated.

When the enemy tries to flee, another group of 1000 will have circled around and then will move in to trap them.

I adjusted my swords on my back one last time before walking with the knights launching the trap. Unlike before, the knights had made no looks of discomfort at my presence. Though some seemed a bit sore they lost to me...

Well that's there fault for not training properly.

As I was thinking this, Tristian shifts uncomfortably to my left.

"How are we supposed to see?"

"You should be able to see fine by the time we get there. It's almost a full moon out tonight."

I don't know if it's because of the lack of polution, or that that this is a parallel world, but the moon is quite a bit brighter then I remember it being. Though my night vision still works perfectly fine!

Currently, our previously large group split up in half and went in opposite directions.

One group went left, while we are going to the right. We have to go far out to the sides and wait until we see the arrows stop and the sound of battle before charging forward. The area has quite a good number of hills and such to hide behind.

Hopefully the archers will deal with majority of the enemy force. Long Bow's have become a very important factor in the war as they have the ability to shoot arrows further and has more piercing power.

The other knights aren't nervous like the guards from Vilgrem were before the attack.

Most of these knights are younger then the ones on the front lines, some haven't even finished their training just yet...

We moved in silence, the only noise that was heard was the clanking of the metal armor the others are wearing.

When we arrived at the area we are supposed to wait at, I crawl up the hill to get a better look.

I caught sight of the enemy forces, they seem to be preparing for the attack one last time before marching for the town.

I caught sight of the cannons, large black tubular objects that are tied around a wooden object with wheels. They don't look to loaded yet, which is good.

It doesn't appear as if the ambush started-

"FFIIIRREEEE!!"

...nevermind.

A wave of arrows was unleashed upon the enemy, a wave of death.

"Get Cover!"

The enemy began to shout in english, some trying to find something to hide behind while others hastily grabbed shields.

They were too late.

Wave after wave of arrows rained down on the enemy, more then half killed or injured fatally. The arrows piercing through their armor and ruining their shields.

When the arrows stopped, loud war cries sounded through the previously silent night. The enemy responded with their own, unsheathing their weapons and running to meet the 400 knights that had gone with the archers.

There was still around 900 knights of the enemy force, the leader must still be alive if they haven't surrendered. Either that or they are driven by revenge.

I, along with those behind me, unsheathed my blades and got ready. The instant that the two forces clash, we will join the fight.

That familiar sense of tension of every battle I've been in told me that I was slipping into battle mode. It was that familiar sense of acceleration: edges of my vision stretched out, targets in the center much clearer then before. Time seemed to slow down around me, my mind seemed to work much faster.

My muscles being reinforced unconsciously, my grip around my blades not too tight nor too light.

The two knights in the front of the charges slowly get closer.

50 feet. 45 feet.

All of the knights with me get ready for the charge, Tristian to my right tensing up.

30 feet. 15 feet. 5 feet.

The French Knight swung his long sword downward while the English knight raised his up to block.

 **CLANG**

The instant the sound of weapons clashing entered my ears, I jumped over the hill and burst forward towards the fight.

 _"AAHHHHHHHHH!!"_

The ground shook as 500 Knights on both sides of the battlefield suddenly charged forward while letting out war cries.

All sound was muffled, as if my body knew it was unneeded and instead applied the extra sensory to my visual perception.

I was well in front of the group I came with at this point, but I couldn't care less. I need to find the leader.

An english knight had made to intercept me, but Conscience flashed forward and took the knights head off his shoulders without deterring my movement.

I have to find the leader. I have to make them surrender!

 _An arrow released from a long bow flies towards the back of my head, no time to dodge or block._

Narrowing my eyes, I spun around just as the arrow was released. Elucidator rose up and split the arrow in two before I burst forward and stabbed Conscience through the chest.

Thank god for strike vision! The passive ability to activate it when a fatal attack is sent my way is really helpful!

 _Three enemies attacking at once, one with a spear and one with a sword._

The one with the sword is closest, I will deal with him first.

Ducking under a swing, I kicked the mans feet from under him. As he fell forward, Elucidator cleaved through his neck. Without pausing, I jump to the side just as a spear stabbed where I was previously.

The man quickly recovered, stabbing quickly and precisely while I bat the spear to the side before managing to cut through the shaft with Conscience and then stabbing Elucidator through his neck.

Pulling my sword free, blood gushes from the man before falling to the ground. Flourishing my blade to the side, I clean the blood off of it before moving on.

I dispatched yet another knight that attempted to skewer me with a spear before continuing on my search for the leader, intent on ending this without unneeded bloodshed.

 **Third person POV**

The English side was done for. The instant they were trapped in by the French everyone knew this. So why did Hezekiah, the leader, not surrender?

Simple. They'll all die either way! If they surrender, they will most likely be executed or held in a hold at a ransom. Hezekiah doubts they would even survive in the cells before they would be bought back. They would just rot away, dying without honor.

They are warriors! They would rather die in battle then get captured and executed! Instead, they will fight and kill all the enemies they can before dying.

With fierce determination, the English rise to the challenge and try to fight off the French force.

However, they weren't the only ones with determination. The French were protecting their town, their home, their loved ones!

The English were holding out well despite being out numbered, but more and more of them were falling. Their weapons failing to cut through the blessed armor of the French. Their own armor being pierced and cut through at a fast rate.

Two boys and an old man in particular are proving to be the main threat.

Tristian's blade glimmered as he struck down another enemy, his breathing slightly haggard.

An impact from behind caused him to stagger forward before twisting around and saw that an enemy had stabbed at his back with a spear.

 _'I will have to thank Regis again...'_

His armor had a small dent in it where the spear had hit, but no damage was done to Tristian.

"Wha-!"

Tristian cut through the shaft of the spear before stabbing his blade through the mans neck, blood splashing over his armor, giving it a slightly menacing look.

Thanks to the training he has gone through, Tristian is able to wield the longsword with enough strength and skill to cut through the armor of the enemy. Even more amazing was the fact that the blade barely got any duller!

While Tristian doesn't like killing, but he will not falter if it meant protecting his country.

Charles stabbed through the neck of another englishman with fury present in his eyes. In both hands are plain longswords, sporting steel blades and black grips.

To Charles, however, the blades couldn't be more different. The blade in his left hand is the same blade he found in the cold hands of his dead son, who was a guard in a town that was destroyed by the English. The woman he saw as a daughter died protecting her son, his grandson.

Charles had already lost his wife to the English, alongside many comrades. He would never forgive them, for they took nearly everything from him.

With a roar, Charles rushed out to battle once more, the blade of his sons sword gleaming.

As for Regis, he had finally found the leader, Hezekiah.

 **Hezekiah Lv 56**

The man is equipped in plate armor, his helm already removed to show a rugged looking man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and various scars on his face.

Elucidator and Conscience were blurs, cutting into the flesh of anyone that got near Regis, cutting through armor without much difficulty.

Unlike Graham, Hezekiah grinned in excitement as he saw the warrior wreathed in black come straight at him. This was no longer a mere boy in his eyes, but not a monster either. This was a warrior, someone he will gladly face in battle!

Hezekiah sent a horizontal slash with his greatsword at high speeds, something that requires an impressive amount of strength.

Regis ducked under the attack at the last second before slashing upwards with Elucidator. Hezehiah leaned back as he brought his sword up and blocked the attack with sparks flying from the force behind the pitch black blade.

Conscience came from above, slashing downward directly after Elucidator was blocked. A deep gash was made in Hezekiah's right arm as he was unable to block.

Hezekiah was struggling to keep up with Regis's speed, and found himself failing in tests of strength. He would only manage to land small cuts on Regis, one on the thigh being the deepest.

The boy was simply better then he was, and that fact caused him to laugh loudly as he struggled to stay alive.

"Hahahaha! To think France has such a warrior hidden away! Boy, what is your name?" The Englishman asked as he crossed blades with Regis.

Said Black Swordsman barely even registered Hezekiah's words, but answered anyways.

"Regis. Regis Brassard."

"I see! Regis Brassard, your name will no doubt become famous in the coming years. My name is Hezekiah, I thank you for granting me this final battle!"

Regis didn't respond, instead he applied even more pressure on his blades and shattered the Greatsword.

Both blades came down in an X, carving into Hezekiah who had already been expecting it.

Even as he took his final breath a smile of content was present on the man's face. A smile that would confuse Regis for many months.

The battle came to a quick close, the enemies never did surrender like Regis had hoped they would. Instead they continued to fight, and continued to die until there wasn't a single man alive.

There was only about 400 French deaths in the end, and another 200 wounded. The English was wiped out, but they fought valiantly and accepted their ends.

Carton took in the Cannons, Baron Edon sending out word to the frontlines that they have aquirred artillery for the army to use. At the same time this spread word about Regis Brassard, creating rumors of a black swordsman recieving revelations saving towns.

Regis Brassard continued to follow his visions, saving towns from not only English, but from diseases as well. With him was Tristian Milot, Aaron, Ivan Warrunus, Frededric Philippon, and Hubert. Each having become great and loyal friends that swore to follow Regis into battle.

History was beginning to change subtly, towns that should have been destroyed remained standing.

French forces were being bolstered and strengthened, but they were waiting for someome to guide them. Unknown to them, the one that would lead them to victory was but a mere farm girl that would one day recieve a revelation not unlike that of the Black Sword Saint.

Said farm girl remained peacefully unaware of the future, instead she was awaiting the return of her dearest friend...

 **\--**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter!**

 **These past two wrrks sucked, more or less. I went over to visit family for 4th of July so I couldn't work on the chapter, then I got a very bad cold from my little cousin. I'm still a bit sick, but feeling quite a bit better!**

 **This chapter is the end of Regis saving towns. There will be three year time skip to Regis returning to Domremy. The next arc is mainly going to be the adventures of Regis and Jeanne, developing their relationship before the hundred years war.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Jeanne D'arc released a sigh as she sat in a wooden chair, putting her hair into a single braid that falls passed her to her waist.

In another world, Jeanne would have shorter hair right now and get mistaken as a boy because of it. However, due to a certain boy commenting on how he liked her hair longer, she decided to keep it as it is now.

The 13 year old has grown up well in the past three years, she has grown to 5'1 and is already developing into a young woman.

Not just that, but she has also been practicing reading and writing like Regis has wanted her to. She can't read too hard of things, nor can she write that well, but at least she is able to!

Her sword practice...that has been lacking after Regis has left. Everytime she picked up the wooden sword, she would remember Regis and her mood would dim to the point she wouldn't be in the mood to train.

"Sister! Sister!"

The girl smiled and stood up as she heard the voice of her little sister followed by a by a body slamming into her own.

"Good morning, Cat!"

Catherine D'arc grinned up at her big sister, her aqua blue eyes holding childish excitement as they always did.

The small girl was almost a perfect replica of their mother, having the same blonde hair and eye color as Isabelle. Catherine was currently 8 years old, five years younger then Jeanne.

"What are you going to do today, sis!?"

Jeanne frowned at the question, her mood dimming down instantly.

"Are you going to wait for Regis again?"

Yes, for the last few months Jeanne has been going to the center of Domremy to wait for Regis. Of course they've heard the news about his exploits, but he promised he would return...

So it's her job to wait and welcome him back.

Jeanne nodded her head to Catherine, playing with the girls hair.

"Mhm..."

The future saints thoughts turned to a certain conversation with her mother about Regis...

 _'Fufufufu...it appears you've really fallen for Regis, huh? When he comes back, you'll have to be assertive or he'll never get it. I can tell that he is the type of boy that doesn't know what to do to start a relationship. Ah! But wait until you're older to do anything too drastic, okay?'_

"Sis? Why's your face red?"

"Uuuuu...it's nothing, Cat..."

Jeanne covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her red cheeks.

Jeanne had asked her mother why she gets a warm feeling in her chest with her heart beating faster whenever she thinks of Regis around three to four months ago.

Isabelle never squealed so loudly before hugging Jeanne into her ample bosom. She explained that the feeling was love, the romantic type. Ever since then, Jeanne has been having a hard time thinking about Regis without going beat red!

Of course she knows that it's too early to get into a relationship or anything, but that doesn't mean she can't get closer to the swordsman. Now if only he would return...

She can only ask the lord to bring Regis back home safe and sound.

The two girls spent the next thirty minutes or so chatting and spending time together before going to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Joan, are you planning on going into town again today?"

Jeanne swallowed what was in her mouth before nodding to her mother.

"Um, yes..."

"Great! You can come along with me! I have some things I would like to get."

"Can I come too?" Catherine asked, using the legendary puppy eyes.

"Fufufu...Of course."

The boys are all already out doing chores alongside their father. On a normal day, Jeanne would assist them but since she is going shopping with her mother, she doesn't have to worry about that.

Speaking of Jacques, he fell into a small and childish depression upon hearing his princess already fell in love. Of course he would be depressed! He can't even do anything against Regis. After all, the boy was already stronger then him at eight years old!

...not only that, but Binx would attack the man before he could make a move on Regis.

Well, it could be worse...Regis is a good lad after all. How else can you describe a mere boy going around France, saving towns?

There hasn't been anymore attacks on Domremy either. It seems that the English have mostly pulled back on the attacks and started to focus more on strengthening their forces.

"Joan, Cat! Are you two ready?"

Isabelle called out to the two girls as she brought up the new family wagon lead by two horses to the front of the house. They were able to purchase one around a year or so ago, no longer having to rely on the wagon that passes by occasionally.

Jeanne hurried as she finished getting ready and Catherine at her side.

"Yes, Mother!"

Catherine sat next to her mother in the front while Jeanne went to the back. The ride was quiet as always, no traces of the war reaching the lively little town of Domremy.

Everyone appeared to be having a good time, there was numerous stall selling all kinds of food and other items, and an overall cheery atmosphere to the place.

Jeanne smiled as she took in the sight that never seemed to get old, no matter how many times she sees it.

 _'And to think that this happiness could be at risk due to the war...'_

A sad look flashed in her amethyst eyes as Jeanne recalled the attack that happened, the town destroyed with people sleeping in the streets. People mourning the deaths of their loved ones...

However, she then remembered the young boy who had brought back the joy of the town. Even though he had only just buried his own parents, he helped others with their own burials as well as helping in rebuilding the buildings.

Regis was already well liked long before he left on his mission. When the town recieved word of his achievements, everyone celebrated. In a sense he had become a town hero...

Many of the girls in town seem to be after him, whether it be for his looks or actions.

Even Jeanne's friends talk about him like that!

Jeannes lips curled downwards into a cute pout with her cheeks puffed up a bit. They know that she likes him, yet they still talk about trying to seduce him!

 **Poke**

"Ah!"

A finger reached out and playfully poked Jeanne on the nose, causing her to jump back.

"Mother!"

"Fufufu~you were spacing out there, Joan. You looked lost in your thoughts, thinking about anyone~? Perhaps of a certain brown haired-"

"P-please don't tease me!"

Jeanne's face was flushed as she was caught by her mother.

"Cat and I are going to start our shopping. Make sure to be back at the wagon in a little while, okay?"

Jeanne nodded her head, huffing a little in idignation at her mothers previous actions.

 _'Regis is going to have a lot on his hands in the coming years...ohhhh! I can't wait!'_

Isabelle nearly squealed as she thought of her future grandchildren. Instead she grabbed her youngest daughters hand and started to hum happily as they went from stall to stall.

 _'A girl with long brown hair and amythest eyes...or a boy with golden hair and green eyes!'_

...Yep, she's just another mother awaiting her chance to spoil some grandchildren.

Jeanne walked around as well, drifting from stall to stall while looking around the town for any signs of Regis. It's something she has been doing for a while now.

Of course she would greet the stall owners and have small converstations with them. Due to the fact that she often comes into town, she is known by quite a few people.

"Jeanne! Over here!"

The girl halted in her tracks and saw three familiar faces, a smile forming on her face.

"Nina, Margot, Denise!"

"Jeanne, listen to this! Denise-"

As per usual, the main conversation was usually about boys, or any of the gossip thats going on around town. Like always, Jeanne wasn't paying complete attention as she looked around the town.

Without a doubt, if Regis saw this he would comment on the 'girl social circle' thing.

"Hey, Jeanne. Is Pierre still open for courting?" Nina suddenly asked.

Nina is the oldest out of the group of friends, having just turned 15 years old not too long ago. She has naturally wavy dirty blonde hair that falls just above her shoulders, and dark blue eyes.

Jeanne blinked owlishly at hearing the question.

"Um, I believe so..."

Well, in reality, Jeanne knows so. Out of all her brothers, it seems that Pierre is the one who is desperate to get a girl to fall in love with. He is planning on leaving to join the war soon, but he wished to fall in love before he goes.

"Hmmm, is that so..." Nina hummed.

"What? Are you planning on trying to seduce Jeanne's brother?" Margot teased.

Margot is a year older then Jeanne, the second oldest in the group. She has long silky black hair with brown eyes, a more carefree and teasing expression usually present on her face.

Jeanne didn't know how to feel about Nina going after her brother. In a sense, she wishes the best for her brother. However, she also doesn't know how to feel about her friend marrying her brother...

...Well, they are all brothers and sisters in the view of the lord, right?

In the end, Jeanne just decided to let it go and give her brother her best wishes.

Pierre is the only sibling that is actually planning on leaving to fight in the war. Jacquemin is going to be the one to take over the farm one day, while Jean plans to go elsewhere.

Catherine on the other hand...well she's a bit too young. Even then, Jacques won't let his second little princess be 'corrupted'.

"What about you, Jeanne? We know you like Regis, but what if he doesn't return your feelings?" Margot stated bluntly, getting an elbow in the ribs by Denise.

Jeanne's heart felt like it dropped to the pit of her stomach at the question. Of course she already knows that it might be true that Regis could have fallen in love in his travels, but it hurts to even think about...

What would she do if that's the case? Would she be mad? She would certaintly be depressed. The relationship between Regis and her would never be the same if that was the case.

No! She won't let that happen! Just as her mom said, she will make sure that Regis falls in love with her!

If there is one thing that every Jeanne D'arc across the multiverse has, it's their stubbornness and devotion!

The three girls took a step back from Jeanne, intimidated by the sudden burst of determination that oozed off the blonde haired girl. They swear they could literally see fire in Jeannes eyes!

"I will make sure he returns the feelings."

The other three girls sweatdrops at Jeanne's fierce expression as she says that.

 _"M-maybe we should stop teasing her about Regis."_ Margot whispered to the other two who nodded in agreement.

They skillfully steered the topic away from Regis, and boys in general.

The day was coming to a close as Isabelle and Catherine came up to the group with the items that the mother needed.

"Joan, it's time to head back!"

Jeanne once again felt that same dissapointment that Regis has yet to return, but nodded her head to her mother.

"See you three again." Jeanne smiled to the group, waving goodbye before walking with her parent and sister to the wagon.

"Heh! I told you the disguise would work."

"Yes, my apologies. I didn't expect just covering you hair to work. However, it could also be because it has been three years."

"I didn't change that much, you know. Still, this place hasn't changed a bit either!"

"It is quite a peaceful and welcoming place, everyone seems to have smiles."

"Haah...you are way too stiff, you know that?"

"I apologize, my lord."

"Stop calling me that!"

Jeanne halted and turned to where two males seem to be bickering, freezing up when she saw one of them.

The first male had silky black hair that's carefully slicked back with bright blue eyes. His skin is a creamy color while with a stern expression plastered on his face. He looks to be around 15 years old dressed in what appears to be a butler uniform with a sword sheathed at his left side.

It was the second male that caught Jeannes attention, however. The boy had his hair hidden behind what appeared to be some kind of purple cloth, but she could see long brown hair peaking out from the sides. His eyes are a bright emerald with a tinge of blue swirling around in them. He has a sun kissed tan, and a more carefree expression present on his angular face being around the same age as the first boy.

He has on a black coat that falls to his ankles over a plain black shirt, sleek fingerless black gauntlets are present on his arms hidden by his coats sleeves, and black trousers are tucked into black steel toed boots. A large rucksack is thrown over his shoulder alongside two sword sheathed in black scabbards, one having a pure black hilt and the other a silvery blue.

The two boys seemed to have just entered the town as they look around the area.

"Oh?" The second boy blinked in surprise when he saw Jeanne staring at them. "Is that you, princess? You've grown!"

A smile bloomed on Jeannes face as her heart began to beat faster, her cheeks flushed before she-

"REGGIE!!"

Catherine beat her to it, diving at Regis Brassard.

"Ah! Cat, you've grown a lot too! Geez, you are basically a replica of Mrs. Isabelle..."

Despite the fact that Catherine full on tackled into his torso, he didn't budge an inch. Instead a cheerful smile is present as he returns the girls hug.

"Hehehe~I've gotten a lot taller, right?"

"Yes you have, but your still shorter then me~!"

Catherine squealed as the swordsman started to tickle her.

Despite seeing the rather endearing scene in front of her, Jeanne could feel the corner of her mouth twitch slighty.

She's not jealous that Catherine is getting more attention, not at all!

Isabelle clearly saw this and giggled to herself upon seeing the look on her oldest daughters face.

 _'So cute~!'_

Jeanne moved towards Catherine and Regis, but both don't seem to notice her approach as they continue to play around.

She gets even closer and still they don't seem to notice her. Jeanne reached out and tugged at Regis's sleeve, averting her gaze with a blush.

Regis turned his attention from the Isabelle clone to the girl who is pulling on his sleeve.

Seeing the adorable expression on Jeanne's face, he quickly connected the dots and pulled Jeanne into a hug.

"I'm back, Jeanne."

The girl swallowed a sob as she returned the hug, a warm feeling sprouting in her chest.

"W-welcome back, Regis."

/0\

"So, you haven't introduced your friend."

Regis scratched his cheek as he looked over to the black haired boy that Jeanne's mother pointed out.

"Right, sorry about that. This is Aaron, my-"

"Butler."

Not a sound was made after Aaron suddenly said that, the only thing that could be heard is the wooden wheel rolling on the road alongside the sound of the horses hooves clacking.

"Oh my gosh, you actually introduced yourself as a butler. I never accepted this!"

"I swore to serve you, my lord."

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!"

"Very well, master."

"Aaaaaahh!!"

Regis let out a yell of frustration as he looked ready to pull at his hair. Speaking of hair, he took off his 'disguise' to reveal longish brown hair styled exactly the same as before.

"Haah...so yeah, this guy here ended up traveling with me for two or so years. For some reason he keeps claiming to be my butler. Anyway, he is going to be heading back to Carton first thing tommorow."

Regis explained this with a tired look in his eyes. For two years now he's been trying to get the absurd idea out of Aarons head, but no matter what the boy seems adamant on being his servant despite not getting any pay.

The group seperated and all of them went back to their respective towns, Aaron will be no different despite being Regis's 'Butler'.

The towns that needed to be saved have been trained up by Regis personally, capable of defending themselves from any attacks. Regis's job is done for now, until he joins in the war.

The swordsman was happily taking in the sights of the peaceful area as they go to the D'arc farm. However Jeanne could see a tinge of sadness as well as weariness, causing her to frown slightly in concern.

 _'I wonder what's wrong with him...'_ Regis noticed Jeanne's gaze and smiled over at her.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"N-nothing!"

The 'Princess' blushed at being caught staring, the earlier thought being stored in the back of her mind.

"Hmmmm...well, if you say so."

It wasn't long after that they arrived at the home, Regis looking happy to be back.

The three older brothers were quick to give Regis a warm welcome back alongside Jacques. Though Regis swears he feels a glare coming from the older man every now and then...

That night, the D'arc household carried a warm and cheerful atmosphere as they welcome back Regis.

However, it's only a matter of time before fate calls for Jeanne to become the beacon to guide the french army, and retake the Orleans.

You have four years, make the most of them Regis Brassard.

\--

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

 **Here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter then the others due to being more of an introduction to the Jeanne x Regis arc.**

 **The guys in the group that fought with Regis will all be mentioned and involved a little later in the story.**

 **The next chapter will return to Regis's point of view for the majority of it. I just wanted to put the POV following Jeanne more for this chapter.**

 **Current Status:**

 **REGIS BRASSARD MALE LVL. 81**

 **Experience: 456125/623000**

 **HP 13005/13005**

 **SP 760/760**

 **SSC 5**

 **CURRENT PRM:**

 **ATTACK 1235 (935)**

 **DEFENCE 245 (114)**

 **ATTRIBUTE PRM:**

 **STR 254 (41)**

 **DEX 103 (12)**

 **VIT 101 (11)**

 **AGI 261 (32)**

 **STAT POINTS: 10**

 **Main Skills:**

 **[1H Sword Mastery 1000/1000]**

 **[Dual Wielding Mastery 1000/1000]**

 **Extra Skill:**

 **[Spear Mastery 406.7/1000]**

 **[Dagger Mastery 109.3/1000]**

 **Skill Points: 142**

 **Owned Skills:**

 **《Sword Skills: 1H Sword》**

 **[Horizontal Arc[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 788**

 **[Sonic Leap[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 1000**

 **[Vorpal Srike[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 983**

 **《Sword Skill: Dual Blades》**

 **Double Circular[SP 50]**

 **-ss mastery 1000**

 **《Battle》**

 **[EXP Gain]**

 **[Shunpo LV. 100/100] [SP 50]**

 **-current distance: 500 m**

 **[Getsuga Tenshou LV. 67/100]**

 **-[Nameless] [SP 300]**

 **-[Named] [SP 600 plus** **]**

 **[Strike Vision LV. 79/100]**

 **-[Precognition] [SP 50]**

 **-[Telepathy] [SP 50]**

 **-[Signal Dream] [SP 200]**

 ** _From lightless darkness, time courses on and the ship embarks. Reveal to me now the path I must follow! Wake now! Signal Dream!_**

 **-[locked]**

 **[Night Vision]**

 **《Crafting》**

 **[Cooking LV. MAX]**

 **[Blacksmithing LV. MAX]**

 **[Sewing LV. 64/100]**

 **《Other》**

 **[Throwing LV. 679/1000]**

 **[Martial arts LV. 456/1000]**

 **[Hiding LV. 312/1000]**

 **[Searching LV. 981/1000]**

 **[Fishing LV. 712/1000]**


	18. Rewrite!

**First off, I'm alive! Sorry for the inactivity and overall silence about this story. I've been extremely busy with College as well as working part time. However, due to the coronavirus, my College has been closed and classes moved to online. My two part time jobs also closed down, so I have a lot more time at home.**

 **With this in mind, I have decided to resume writing! Thank you for the support you've been giving even after all this time!**

 **However, after re-reading my story and the prompts for future chapters, I've come to a decision that I need rewrite this story. The main reason is that when I first started this story, I hadn't put much thought into the SAO system and mainly based it off the SAO games like Hollow Realization and Hollow Fragment. The main problem with this is SP. In those games, SP is usually capped at 300(unless your sword is enhanced or a passive skill is equipped) and has a recovery rate that doesn't change throughout the game as you level your character.**

 **This wouldn't really have been a problem if I hadn't put in things like Getsuga Tenshou or Strike Vision. Since I did, and didn't put much thought into my system, I more or less screwed myself for later chapters (LOL).**

 **With this in mind, I plan to rewrite the book (Sorry). Though I've got two really good ideas with this, but can't decide between them. So I want to ask you all on which of the two following 'abilities' Regis should have.**

 **1st Choice: Continue with the [SAO System]**

 **With this choice, Regis will still have the SAO system. I will spend a few days fixing the problem and refining the system a bit. It will still have the [Dungeon] tab, but I'll have to add some kind of INT or WIS stat to increase some kind of MP.**

 **2nd Choice: Demon Slayer Route**

 **I've really gotten into Demon Slayer (Kimetsu no Yaiba) lately. With this choice, Regis will basically be the reincarnation of original Sun Breath user Yoriichi Tsugikuni. For those that don't know what this means, look up the Yoriichi's Wiki page. Regis will be born with a demon slayer mark as well as [See Through World]. Naturally he'll also use Sun Breathing as well.**

 **In both of these choices, the main story line will basically be the same minus a few chapters that focus on training and such. Regis will have the same personality regardless, and his backstory will also remain the same. Naturally the main heroine will remain as Jeanne as well.**

 **Please comment and/or PM me your answers and any tips you may have! I'll tally up the choices by Monday and start writing!** **Thank you again for all your support with this story.**


	19. Rewrite 2!

**Thank you for your votes! This story will continue the SAO system route! The prologue will be posted by Wednesday and I plan on updating weekly.**

 **Also, once I get this story more stabilized, I may create a Demon Slayer crossover eventually.**

 **I'll update this one more time to let you know when the rewrite is officially released!  
**


End file.
